LO QUE PUEDE LLEGAR A HACER UN LIBRO
by Taeko
Summary: La historia se situa después de Hogwarts. Todo a cambiado. Mas de lo q creeis. Hermione Granger escribe un libro que le traera alguna que otra sorpresa... agradable o no para su gusto.AHORA YA SI: ACABADO
1. La muerte de papa

WOLAS!! este es un fik q empece porque... bueno, no se el porque... estaba de campamentos (mas o menos) y lo empece a escribir. Espero quyue os guste.

Tengo q decir q el capt me quedo un pelin laro... no era mi intencion, pero no sabia como acabarlo.No se si los proximos sran asi de largos, lo q si os puedo decir es qe s mirecord personal en paginas escritas para uncapt =S

Ahora ya os dejo con el FF, espero q os guste . Esta de mas q os diga q porfavor me pongais RR, plis...

**

* * *

**

**LO QUE PUEDE LLEGAR HA HACER UN LIBRO**

**CAPITULO-1: La muerte de papa**

Al abrir los ojos, lo vi. Estaba a mi lado y dormía tranquilamente. Tenia miedo a despertarle, ¿pero que pasaría si me encontraban ahí?

Me lo quedé mirando. Parecía muy relajado… nunca imaginé que acabaría en la cama con él… siempre creí que acabaria con su hermano… pero él… Me dolió cuando, al terminar Hogwarts, se fue a Francia a estudiar… o eso dijo…

- ¿Mione?- se despertó. - ¿Qué te pasa?- Se sentó en la cama junto a mi y me abrazó por encima de la sabana que nos cubría. Sin darme cuanta había empezado a llorar.

- Nada, sólo recordaba…- me saqué las lagrimas y le dedique una de mis sonrisas.

- ¿Recordabas a Ron?- Lo dijo…me conocía más que yo a él, pero me gusta y estoy con él, no con su hermano.

- si, pero da igual…- lo abracé aun más fuete.- Gracias por ser quien eres…- le susurré al oído.

- a ti…- me dio un beso en la frente.

Pasamos así buen rato hasta que decidí irme.

- Será mejor que me vaya…

- Si, tienes razón…- me dedico una de sus sonrisas más sinceras, lo bese. Un beso corto.

Me levanté y busqué mi ropa… ayer no estaba la cosa para ponerme a doblarla…

.-.-.-.-.-.

Salí de la Madriguera y me dirigí al Callejón Diagon. Ayer, antes de encontrarme con George entre en la biblioteca a por un libro pero era tarde y no me lo puede llevar.

Salgo de la Biblioteca y paso por la casa de golosinas… me recuerda a Hogsmeade… me encantaba ir allí… sobretodo con Harry y Ron… siempre que íbamos hacíamos algo divertido. Salgo de la tienda, luego de comprar y me voy para casa.

Comparto la casa con Ginny así que cuando vuelva no tendré que dar explicaciones… Mis padres vienen de vez en cuando a vernos, ahora no tan a menudo puesto que mi padre esta enfermo tiene problemas del corazón… Los señores Weasley, los padres de Ginny, vienen también, lo que yo voy más veces a su casa que las que ellos viene, pero no lo saben, en realidad ni ellos ni nadie, más que George, mi mejor amigo y yo misma…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Ginny estoy en casa! – solo abrir la puerta me doy cuanta que al final, si hizo la cena, que no sabia si haría o no (según ella por mi…)

- ¡hola Herms!- una cabeza morena, algo familiar, sale de la cocina.

- ¿Ha… Harry?- Cuando entro me doy cuanta de quien es. Hacia mucho que no lo veía. Se hizo auror y también se fue para Francia (o eso creía o quería creer).

- Si, yo mismo. – Entro en la cocina y veo a Ginny en bata y a Harry sólo con unos pantalones, los dos en sus manos tienen sus tazas, estan desayunando. Harry ha mantenido el cuerpo que le dio el practicar Quiddicht y lo ha mejorado, sigue teniendo el pelo revoltoso y se quitó las gafas, por lo que sus ojos resaltan más.

- Eh… vaya… cuánto tiempo…

- si, un poco. Dejaste de contestar mis cartas…- dice un poco cabizbajo.

- Er… si, bueno… - "Hermione cambia de tema… corre piensa…" me digo a mi misma.- ¿Así que tu eras la persona de la cena de Ginny?

- Se ve que si. ¿Sabes? Me gusta mucho la casa.

- Gracias…- me quedo mirándolo un segundo y luego miro a Ginny. – Oye, me ducho y me voy…

- ¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros a comer?

- Er… no, no gracias… tengo… tengo cosas que hacer…- No es muy cierto, pero si Harry vino es para estar con Ginny, además no tengo ganes de que me hagan un interrogatorio de porque no envié cartas o por que no fui a verle o cosas por el estilo…

- Venga Herms…- esta vez quien insiste es Ginny.- Será divertido…

- No, de veras… Tengo cosas que hacer. Tengo que acabar un informe e ir a la oficina a por unos papeles de trabajo que ayer me dejé.- no es del todo cierto, pero bueno. Los papeles me los deje ayer, pero son para luego de mis vacaciones, aunque solo George y mi jefe saben que estoy de vacaciones (decir mi jefe, significa decir mi mejor amigo…).

- Bueno, pues otro día, ¿ok?

- Ya veremos.- subo a mi habitación antes de que me digan nada más.

Cojo una falda larga y negra y una camisa sin mangas blanca, ropa interior y mis chanclas de estar por casa, y me dirijo al baño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez vestida y con el pelo liso (con una poción nueva que sacaron hace poco y que funciona casi al instante) bajo las escaleras. Cojo el bolso y meto el libro que cogí de la biblioteca, el móvil, el monedero, la varita, las llaves de casa y del coche y las golosinas que compre.

Entro en la cocina (ya no están ahí) cojo una manzana y apunto en la pizarra que hay que comprar.

Me voy, comiendo la manzana, hacia el recibidor y me pongo unos zapatos negros que ayer deje antes de irme, en el ultimo momento (salí corriendo).

- ¡Adiós! – Salgo de casa y me dirijo al coche. Es un Beatle de color verde pistacho (N/A: me encanta ese coche. Si alguien ve embrujadas es el coche de Peache, no se si se escribe asi.) es un coche que siempre me gustó.

Me dirijo al centro de Londres. Ahí hay las oficinas donde trabajo.

- Vaya Hermione, creía que "durante las vacaciones no se trabaja…"- solo bajarme del coche mi jefe me ve.

- Buenos días a ti también, Draco.- Si, es Draco Malfoy y aunque parezca mentira ya no me trata mal. Eso de Sangre Sucia se le olvidó antes de que Harry acabara con Voldemort, junto a Ron, Neville, la familia Weasley, Dumbledore, etc. Es decir, en el último año de Hogwarts, bueno, mejor dicho en la fiesta de despedida del colegio. Se le olvido porque me enfrente a él… aunque a decir verdad, yo no quería, no tenia ninguna intención de hacerlo… solo que… me pilló en un mal momento.

_FLASH BACK_

_Era la fiesta de despedida de Hogwarts, Ron me acababa de decir adiós y me dirigí al lago (caminando casi como un autista) y empecé a llorar._

_- ¿Vaya Granger, tanta pena te queridísima escuela? – pregunto en tono de burla desde mi espalda, pero no contesté.- Ei, Sangre Sucia, te estoy hablando._

_- ¡¡NI SANGRE SUCIA NI OSTIAS!! ¡¡NO, NO ME DA PENA DEJAR ESTO, NI FALTA QUE HACE!! – si saber como me fui acercado a él y al estar tan cerca me 'asust' y di un vote para atrás, con lo que pise mi túnica y casi me caigo al lago… por suerte el me agarró por la cintura y me atrajo hacia él. No se como acabe llorando en su hombro._

_- Lo siento, no quería alterarte…- me susurró. Asentí y seguí llorando._

_Desde aquel día se llevó muy bien conmigo y quedábamos para hablar. Me había apoyado en lo de Ron y yo a enfrenarse a su padre… Se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y me dio trabajo en su empresa, así, también, ahora, es mi jefe._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

- si, eso, buenos días…- entramos juntos al bloque de oficinas.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pasar mis vacaciones…- dijo sonriendo.

- No, venga Herms… ayer antes de irte te pedí que me hicieras unos informes que sólo te ocupaban media hora de tus queridísimas vacaciones y me diste uno de tus famosos discursos…

- Dale al botón.- Estamos dentro del ascensor como dos tontos sin que Draco le haya dado al botón. – Ginny invitó ayer por la noche a su cita…

- ¿Y quien era él?

- Harry…- callamos.- Me pidieron que fuera con ellos a comer, pero dije que no…

- … poniendo como excusa tu trabajo.- me terminó la frase, como siempre que puede.

- Si.- me dirigí a mi despacho.

- Herms, hoy tienes una comida…

- Lo dudo, hoy tienes una reunión con el señor Gryndel.

- Pues… una cena…

- He quedado con tu ya sabes quien.

- Pues, no se… llámame o mejor, ya te llamo yo.- Cerré la puerta del despacho. Este no es muy grande. En cuanto entras ves la mesa con un ordenador una impresora y un sitio para escribir, detrás mío (de la mesa) tengo una hiper-ventana. Al lado derecho (tal y como entras) hay un armario empotrado donde guardo los documentos y algunas cosas más y delante de este, en la pared contraria un sofá de dos plazas.

Me dirijo al armario y lo abro con un alohomora. Saco unos papales que necesito y me siento en el sofá para leérmelos (dejando ahí tirado el bolso). A mitad del documento, me doy cuanta que necesito el ordenador por lo que me levanto y lo enciendo, sin dejar de leer el escrito. Cuando ya esta encendido, me siento en mi silla y empiezo a teclear.

'Bip-Bip' Me levanto aún mirando la pantalla hasta que acabo de leer la frase que acabo de escribir y me voy a por mi bolso, donde esta el móvil que acaba de sonarme.

"Tiene un mensaje no leído" le doy al botón "OK" y llego a la pantalla del texto:

"Ginny móvil

Hola! Estoy en la Madriguera. Cuando acabes vente."

Miro la hora. Las 13.30h.… no me di cuenta… Imprimo el documento mientras grabo lo escrito en un dicket para poder terminar en casa el trabajo. Mientras, aprovecho y como un par de golosinas, ya no me dará tiempo ni a comer…

'Ring-Ring' cojo el teléfono. Siempre me paso lo mismo estoy para irme y suena el madito teléfono…

- ¿si?

- ¿Hermione?

- yo misma…

- Soy Fred.

- ¡Ah! Hola, ¿Dime, que quieres?

- Te llame a casa, pero no estabas y supuse que estarías aquí… ¿Oye, vas a ir a la Madriguera?

- Aja…- Mientras hablo por el teléfono, apago el ordenador y grapo los documentos impresos.

- ¿Me harías un grandísimo favor?

- Dime…

- Pásame a buscar… Es que George se llevó el coche para una reunión y… - después de acabar Hogwarts, los gemelos hicieron su sueño realidad: una tienda de bromas… cuando entre en la empresa de Draco, ellos estaban negociando con la empresa y al saber que yo estaba me pidieron que fuera yo quien les atendiese (Draco aceptó) con lo que son mis clientes preferidos…- me dejo tirado. Dice que irá directamente a la Madriguera y que tu me podrías llevar…

- Si, tranquilo, voy para allá. En… diez minutos estoy.

- Gracias Herms…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- entra.- Desde dentro del coche le abro la puerta a Fred.- ¿Qué tal?

- Bien, tirado…

- No, si ya…- vamos de camino a la Madriguera hablando de varios temas en general, sin concretar.

- llegamos.- Aparco y salimos del coche.

- ¡¡Tito Fred!!- de la casa llega corriendo una niña pelirroja con dos coletas y se lanza a los brazos de Fred. Es la hija de Charlie, tiene 7 años y también es bruja, es muy simpática, la conocí el día del bautizo de su primo, Adrián.

- Hola princesa ¿Qué tal?

- Bien… ¿quién es ella?

- Vaya, ¿ya no me recuerdas? – niega con la cabeza, con lo que las dos coletas que lleva golpean la cara de Fred, que no se queja… solo pone caras raras. – soy Hermione…

- antes no eras as

- ¿Te refieres a mi pelo?

- Si, ahora esta más bonito.

- Gracias.

Vamos entrando. En la puerta se acumulan cabezas de todos los tamaños de color pelirrojo.

- ¡Hola! – Fred es el primero en entrar y deja a Emily en el suelo, pero en ese momento, Adrián, se le tira encima (tiene ya un año para dos), es el más pequeño, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que la mujer de Percy esta en estado.

- Hola. – Saludo a los Weasley's en general (están todos menos Ron) y me doy cuenta de que no están solo los Weasley's sino que también esta Harry.

Todos se ponen ha hablar y los más pequeños quedan olvidados. Me acercó a ellos y me pongo a jugar (no me apetece hablar con el resto). Los peques y yo acabamos yendo al jardín y mi camisa blanca deja de ser blanca…

- Emily, Adrián, entrad. – Molly los llama desde la puerta del jardín.

- Nooo…

- Estamos con Hedmione – dice Adrian mientras se agarra a mi camisa y me hace caer de espaldas. Con lo que todos nos reímos, menos Molly.

- ¡Venga! – los pequeños hacen mala cara.

- Otro día jugamos más ¿vale? – los dos asienten y entran corriendo, dan un beso a su abuela y entran a lavarse. Yo me miro la escena sentada en el suelo.

Me levanto y voy a por mi bolso.

- Joder… como te han dejado…- dice Fred al verme entrar.

- Ya, pero da igual…

- Espera que te traigo algo limpio…

- No, no hará falta, Molly, de veras… - 'Bip-Bip' el teléfono. – ¿Si? ¿Diga?- no me dio tiempo a ver de quien era el numero…

- Hermione, soy yo, tu madre…- se la oía alterada. – Estoy en el Hospital, tu padre… ha tenido otro ataque y…

- Voy para allá.

Salgo corriendo despidiéndome sin dar muchas explicaciones (creo que solo dije "tengo prisa, adiós…"). Me monto en el coche y voy en dirección al hospital.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Mama…- cuando me ve, sonríe y me abraza. - ¿Cómo esta?

- No… no se nada…- se desmorona y empieza a llorar en mi hombro. No la había visto así nunca. "Esto no acabara bien" me digo a mi misma.

Pasan unos minutos así y veo parase un médico delante nuestro.

- Perdonen… ¿señora Granger? – mi madre voltea con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Yo… yo misma.

- Su, su marido… el ataque ha sido muy fuerte y no hemos llegado a tiempo… lo… lo siento.- mi madre ahoga un grito y yo quedo en pleno shock (no me lo creo). Ella vuelve a llorar en mi hombro, le acaricio la espalda, para clamarla. Nos lleva a una sala, para poder estar más tranquilas.

'Bip-Bip' mi móvil empieza a sonar.

- mama, espera… - le doy al botón para descolgar.- ¿si?

- ¿Hermione?

- Hola, George…

- ¿Dónde estas?

- En el hospital… mi padre…- mierda se me corta la voz…

- Espera voy para all

- ¡No!- lo corto. – no vengas. Esta noche me quedare en casa de mi madre… ¿podrías… podrías avisar a Ginny, por favor?

- Er… claro…Nos vemos…- digo que si y cuelgo. Voy donde mi madre y la llevo al coche, luego vuelvo a entrar y busco al doctor con el que hemos hablado.

- ¿Por favor, me podría decir que tengo que hacer ahora?

- Si, sólo rellene estos papeles. Asiento y escribo lo más rápido posible, Mañana lo enterraremos y ya esta… mi madre sufrirá lo menos posible, al menos por mi parte…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mi madre se quedó dormida hace un rato, llorando. Yo por mi parte, aun no me creo que esto haya pasado… Me quedo en la puerta de mi antigua habitación… la toco, pero no la empujo, ahí hay muchos recuerdos de mi padre, de Ron, de Harry, de Hogwarts… no, no es el momento aun. Vuelvo al comedor y me quedo sentada en el sofá mirando la chimenea…

'Ring-Ring' el teléfono suena y me saca de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Hermione? Soy Ginny.

- Si, yo misma.

- George me ha dicho que…

-Ginny mi padre a muerto – lo digo fríamente, salió así, sin más…- Mañana lo enterraremos, avisa a los otros para que vayan, si pueden… y si no te importa llama también a Draco, el teléfono esta en la agenda de casa…

- Lo… lo siento…- dice sinceramente…

- Hazlo, mañana nos vemos…

- Si. ¿Necesitas algo?

- No, gracias. Nos vemos.

- Ok. Adiós…

Pasa un buen rato más hasta que decido tomarme un café con unos boyo (casi no he comido hoy).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Mione… Hermione…- alguien me zambalea y me acaricia. – Hermione hija…- me desperezo y veo a mi madre.

- Hola.- Le sonrió y bostezo restregándome los ojos.- ¿Cómo estas?

- Bueno… será cuestión de acostumbrarse…

- sabes que si necesitas algo…

- Si, ya se…- la abrazo y me pongo ha hacer el desayuno. Ayer me quede dormida en la mesa de la cocina.

- Mama… llamé a Ginny, bueno, me llamo ella y le pedí que avisara al resto… solo me queda avisar a la tía…

- Hermione, tu ya has hecho suficiente… ahora ve a casa y nos vemos luego en el entierro, ¿quieres?- me dice sonriendo. Almorzamos juntas y calladas. Antes de irme la mire y me aseguro de que estaba bien.

No muy convencida cojo el coche y me vloy poara casa, pero tres manzanas antes de llegar a ella giro a la derecha en dirección la Mansión Malfoy (ahora solo vive Draco, sus padres murieron junto a su Lord y él no esta con nadie). Supongo que si giro en dirección a su casa es que necesito hablar con él…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toco el timbre. Me abre su elfo doméstico, Todd, y me hace pasar (ya me conoce) y va avisar a Draco sin que yo le diga nada. El elfo vuelve y me hace pasar a una sala. Me siento en el sofá que esta frente la chimenea que tiene un cuadro de un paisaje muy grande… quedo dentro de mis pensamientos…

- ¿Hermione? – Draco me saca de mis pensamientos.

- Hola…- me sonríe.

- hola…- me levanto del sofá, voy para él y le abrazo…

- Tranquila… Ginny me llam

- No… no es eso…- me despego de él.- No he llorado… no lo echo de menos y…

- Shh… Tranquila…- me abraza de nuevo.- cuando lo necesites será cuando lo eches de menos y quizás será cuando lloraras…

El silencio nos envuelve. Nos sentamos en el sofa. Ya estoy más tranquila (creo).

- Siento haber venido sin avisar y a estas horas…- solo son las 9.00h. – Pero… creo que necesitaba habla contigo…- Él lleva una bata y debajo el pijama.

- Tranquila… Ginny me dijo que si querías algo serias tu quien vendrías…

- Si…

- Deberías pasar por casa a cambiarte…- dice mirando mi camisa…

- Si…- sonrío al recordar a Emily y a Adrián jugando conmigo ayer…- Gracias, Draco.

- No hay de qué…- me besa la frente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llego, Ginny sigue durmiendo, debe ser ya las 9.30. Me ducho y me pongo unos pantalones negros acampanados y una camisa granate de manga corta. ME vuelvo a alisar el pelo, como ayer, y me ago una cola alta.

Bajo a la cocina y me hago un café solo.

- Hola…- Harry ha vuelto a pasar la noche aquí, pero creo que esta vez, solo, a dormido.

- Buenos días… - miro mi taza.- ¿quieres? – digo morándole mi café.

- Si, por favor…- le sirvo y se pone leche.- Herms… siento lo de tu padre…

- Gracias…

- si necesitas algo…

- no.- Dejo la taza en el lavaplatos y apunto que falta leche, que hay que comprar.

- Buenos Días…- dice Ginny bastante más despierta que de costumbre.

- Hola- saludamos los dos a la vez.

- Ginny voy a ir primero a l oficina y luego al cementerio…

- ¡No! – dice cortante.- Tu no vas a tu oficina. Hoy no. Además dijiste que cogerías vacaciones…

- Ginny… estoy de vacaciones… además voy porque es donde mi padre quiso que se guardara el testamento…

- Aps…

- Me voy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después del entierro y de la incineración cada uno ha ido a su casa. Yo me he quedado un rato con mama, hasta que me ha convencido de que estaba bien. Y me ha enviado a casa. Una vez ahí (estaba sola, puesto que Harry y Ginny han ido a la Madriguera), me he metido en Internet… pero no me han contestado mis e-mails o mis aportaciones a los forums a los que acostumbro a escribir…

Abro una pagina de Word y empiezo a escribir una pequeña historia que se me ocurre y me recuerda a papa…

- ¿Hermione? – alguien tocó la puerta pero tal y como he hecho cuando ha sonado el móvil o el teléfono, no le he hecho caso.

- ¿Herms? – Si antes me había llamado la voz de Harry esta es la de Ginny.

- ¿Hermione, donde estas?- Ginny dio en la puerta correcta. - ¡Hermione! Llevamos un buen rato llamándote…

- Ya lo se… - dio sin dejar de escribir.

- ¿Por qué no contestabas, entonces? – levanto los hombros.- ¿estas bien?- pregunta preocupada. Yo mientras cierro el ordenador, guardando el documento.

- Si. Voy a dar una vuelta, no estaré para cenar…

- Pe… pero…- cierro la puerta del estudio y bajo las escaleras.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entro en la tienda de los gemelos y busco con la mirada a George. A estas hora sólo esta él…

- ¡Hola!- alguien me saluda por detrás. Al voltearme veo la cara sonriente de Emily.

- Hola cielo… ¿Qué tal?

- Bien ¿y tu?

- También…

- ¿Hermione… es cierto que ya no vas a ver más a tu papa? – dice con cara de pena.

- ¡Emily Judith Weasley!- Charlie entra bastante enfadado por la puerta.- ¿Se puede saber qué hace aquí? Dijimos que hoy no entraríamos…

- He entrado para ver a Hermione…- Charlie levanta la cabeza y me ve.

- ¡Ops! Hermione… siento lo de tu padre.- dice y luego me abraza.

- no, nada… sabíamos que podría pasar…

- ¿Entonces… entonces es cierto? – Dice Emily con ojos vidriosos.

- Si, pero hay un sitio de donde no se podrá ir nunca y siempre lo poder ver…- digo agachándome para verle directamente los ojos verdes.

- ¿Cual?

- Este…- digo acogiéndole la mano y llevándola a mi corazón.

- ¿Y esta ahí?- yo asiento.- ¿Y yo, estoy?

- Calo que si…- Me levanto con ella en brazos puesto que me ha abrazado.- ¿Charlie, te importaría que me quedara con ella o tienes que hacer algo importante?

- No, mejor ¿Pero estas segura?

- Si.

- Emily pórtate bien y cuida de Hermione, ¿si? – dice dándole un beso en la frente.

- Oye que se me cuidar sola…- protesto sonriendo.

- ¡¡SI!!- Emily esta más feliz que yo de tenerla conmigo. Estar con ella me animará.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me la llevo al parque y jugamos un buen rato y, luego nos vamos a ver una peli muggle. Parece que se lo pasa bien (yo también).

- ¿Te parece que vayamos cenar pizza? – Digo al salir del cine.

- ¡¡Si!! – Vamos hacia un restaurante italiano.- Sabes… eres muy simpática… me gustaría que fueras mi tía…

- Si quieres, puedes llamarme tía… o como quieras…

- ¿Puedo?

- Claro…

Entramos en el restaurante y pedimos una pizza para las dos y de postre Emily se pide un helado y yo un café.

Vamos hacia el coche y la llevo a casa. En el viaje se duerme. La cojo en brazos y la tapo con una chaqueta que siempre llevo en el coche, por si a caso.

Llamo al timbre como puedo.

- Hola…siento haber tardado tanto…

- Hola, nada.- Dice Charlie que es quien me ha abierto.

- Se quedó dormida en el coche…- Charlie me la coge y la sube a su cuarto. Judith, su madre, me hace pasar.- Ya ha cenado y muy bien.

- ¿cómo estas?

- bien, estar con ella me ha ayudado…

Charli baja.

- Hermione, lo siento pero se a pegado a tu chaqueta como una lapa y no se la he podido sacar…

- No importa…

- Quédate un rato…

- No gracias Judith. Me voy, estoy cansada.

- Bueno, pues buenas noches. Gracias por todo…

- Cuando nos veamos te traemos la chaqueta…

- Vale… Darle las gracias a Emily y decidle que me ha cuidado muy bien…

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegue a casa, Ginny y Harry se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá abrazados y con la televisión encendida… Cogí una manta que hay en el comedor para estos casos y los tapé.

Ahora estoy en la cama dando vueltas a lo de mi padre… y al libro… Quizás si que lo echo de menos pero… no es igual que otras veces… cuando se iba de pequeña, por cosas de trabajo… para dar alguna conferencia o algo… durante esa semana pasaba algo interesante… entonces para que cuando viniera lo supiera me lo apuntaba… lo que pasa es que ahora ya no lo podrá saber…Vale, ya esta… ahora me doy cuenta de que si… lo he perdido… y estoy llorando…

* * *

Gracias por leer, si es q lo habies podido acabar =P

PETONS/Besos/Kisses

**Taeko**


	2. La llamada

**Capitulo-2: la llamada**

- ¿Hermione? – alguien la llamaba.- ¿Hermione, estas ahí? – Abro los ojo. Estoy en la cama, con la ropa de ayer, aun puesta…- ¿Hermione? Si estas ahí ábreme… por favor…- Ginny está empezando a perder la paciencia si no la perdió ya. Me incorporo y veo que la puerta esta trabada con una silla… se debe haber caído.

Me levantó y la saco antes de que Ginny me tire la puerta.

- Dime…

- Iba a tirar la puerta… -me lo temía- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Por qué no me abrías?

- Estaba durmiendo…

- ¡¡¿A estas horas?!! – No se que hora es pero seguro que Ginny me hace el favor y me lo dice.- Es la una de la tarde. – Ups. Creo q mi cara lo dice todo. – te ha llamado Mal… digo… Draco – aun le cuesta aceptar que somos amigos, que es mi jefe y que lo a de llamarle pos su nombre…- Como tres o cuatro veces… ahora esta al teléfono…- Salgo corriendo sin dejar que Ginny termine la frase. Bajo las escaleras y me como a Harry. Entro en la cocina (y de que me trago una silla mal puesta) (N/A: prisa???!!! Que va! XD)

- Hola… siento que me hayas tenido que llamar tantas veces…

- Hola, no tranquila. ¿Cómo estas?

- Estoy…

- ¿Qué haces esta tarde?

- De momento comer, luego… no tengo planes.

- Pues yo te organizo… El señor Hans, el del parque de atracciones, me ha dado dos entradas. Vete con George… dice que esta noche empieza un nuevo espectáculo nocturno que quiere que veamos…

- Gracias. Lo llamo ahora y te digo algo.

- Ok. Adiós.

- Bye.

Vuelvo a mi habitación y me encuentro, en mi cama, a Ginny y a Harry pegándose el lote y de que manera…

- ejem, ejem… ya se que mi cama os atrae mucho y es muy cómoda para hacer ciertas cosas, pero… es MI cama y no la dejo a menos que sea cobrando… - Se me quedan mirando con una cara indescriptible (N/A. Imaginaros que os estáis dando el lote en una cama ajena y viene vuestra amiga, y os corta el royo de tal forma... que cara pondríais? Pues esa). Me los quede mirando y me entro la risa, con lo que ellos se quedaron más alucinados, pero rieron conmigo.

- Veo que estas mejor…- dice Harry cuando consigo parar.

- Siento haberte comido antes…

- Nada.

- Me ducho y preparo la comida.

- Ah, no! Me puedes envenenar a mi pero no a Harry…- Ginny mira a Harry que no entiende nada.- Es que es peor que Akane Tendo de Ranma ½ (N/A. Como lo conoce??) y cada vez que cocina parece que quiere matar a alguien…

- Es porque no me pongo…

- si, si… ya, ya… lo que tu digas…- Ginny se va de mi cuarto arrastrando a Harry.

Lo que dice Ginny de la comida, pues la verdad es que si no me sale bien , pero porque no he tenido ningún interés en hacerlo bien. Lo que si se me da bien son los pasteles, las galletas… en fin, la repostería y de eso Ginny se aprovecha. Así que ella hace las comidas, generalmente, y yo todo lo que es repostería.

Cojo un pantalón rojo acampanado, un top blanco que deja ver mi ombligo, la ropa interior y mi móvil.

Me meto en el baño y mientras dejo caer el agua (así se me oye menos) llamo a George.

- ¿Si? – no debe haber visto mi número…

- ¿George? Soy Hermione…

- Hola, ¿cómo estas?

- bien, ¿y tu?

- Mal…

- ¿Mal? - ¡¡¡Alarma!!! (N/A: exagerada?)

- Si, porque ayer no pude estar contigo…

- Pues… te doy la oportunidad de estar esta tarde…

- ¿si? ¿Donde? ¿cuando?

- En el parque de atracciones a las… no se, ¿te parece a las 17.00?

- Mmm… tendré que pedirle a Fred que me sustituya, pero…- añade rapidisimamente.- me debe una y tu eres mas importante…

- te quiero…

- Y yo…

- Voy a llamar a Draco para que me de las entradas… es que nos las han dado en la empresa para ver no se que espectáculo nocturno…

- Ah, ok.

- Nos vemos en la entrada.

- ok.

Me ducho, me visto y esta vez me dejo el pelo ondulado (con espuma muggle). Me hago la raya de los ojos y me pongo brillo en los labios.

Bajo las escaleras y me siento en la mesa que Harry ha puesto. Él está sentado enfrente mío. Al poco Ginny trae una ensalada de pasta y una salsa para acompañar.

Luego de comer llamo a Draco y me dice que me deja las entradas en la entrada del edificio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aparco el Beatle y busco en la entrada a George.

Lo veo. Va con unos téjanos (N/A. O jeans, como queráis, pero jeans no me gusta como suena…) de estos que parecen desgastados y una camiseta.

- ¡Hola! – beso sus labios.

- Hola, ¿Qué tal?

- Bien y tu?

- También…

- ¿Te ha dicho algo Fred? - digo mientras vamos hacia dentro del parque.

- No, solo preguntó.- al ver mi cara continua.- y le dije que me había salido un imprevisto…

- ¿No preguntará más?

- No, no creo. Si no ya me inventaré algo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de pasar la tarde en distintas atracciones y de haber cenado, nos hemos ido hacia la noria (de chiquita siempre veía parejas subir a la noria y obligaba a mis padres a subir. Yo me quedaba con una nube de azúcar, en la entrada de la noria, esperándolos).

- George, abrázame…- me ha cogido por la cintura y yo le he besado.

- Mira Mione…- me enseña la vista. Se ve Londres con todo de lucecitas… es muy xulo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de ver el espectáculo, un 'teatro' con fuego, equilibristas, interpretes, petardos (muy entretenido), he tenido que ir ha hablar con el señor Hans (este trozo es un royo…). En ese rato he tenido que dejar a George... y ahora no lo veo.

- ¡¡Hermione!!- me giro hacia donde viene la voz.

George esta delante de la noria, de nuevo, con un algodón de azúcar rosa. Me acerco.

- No te veía

- jejej… ¿Quieres? Está muy rico… es algodón de azúcar…

- Gracias…- digo tomando un poco.

- Desde que estoy contigo, -hemos empezado a andar – he conocido muchas cosas muggles de las que no tenia ni idea de su existencia…

- ¿Te arrepientes?

- No… pero mira que los muggles son complicados…

- Quizás…

El algodón se acaba, pero no las caricias y los besos.

Entramos en mi coche puesto que George vino en taxi… acabamos yendo a su casa que la comparte con Fred (que esta noche estará en casa de su novia) (N/A: como se lo estudian ¬¬ XD) y entre besos y caricias acabamos en su habitación…

Le saco la camisa, mientras él hace lo mismo con mi top. Empieza a besarme por el cuello y, lentamente, me lleba hacia la cama. Más besos y más caricias hacen que ni él ni yo llevemos pantalones (ni yo, el sujetador…)

- ¿Herms…- beso - estas…- beso – segura –beso – de que quieres - beso- continuar?

Me medio incorporo (por lo que se acaban los besos, pero no las caricias de George), lo miro a los ojos, se que si le dijera que no aceptaría pero, tengo ganas de hacerlo. De esta manera lo beso apasionadamente y le saco los boxers para que vea que si quiero. Él también continua…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Herms, cariño… - alguien me llama, pero me gustan los mimos que me hacen.- Mione…- ahora me dan besitos… no quiero despertarme, pero lo hago…

- Hola…- veo los ojos marrones de George.

- Hola… ¿Cómo has dormido? (N/A: yo creo que dormir, durmieron poco…¬¬)- me besa.

- Bien…- digo desperezándome. - ¿Y tu?

- Contigo, de maravilla…- Nos besamos y mientras las lenguas lucha por ganar espacio en la boca del otro, nos abrazamos. – hoy es sábado…- dice mientras se despega de mi, no mucho…- te parece si vamos…- "Ring-Ring"- espera, voy…- dice con mala cara…- ¿Si?… Ah, Hola… Si, si, Tranquilo… ok, voy en seguida…- cuelga y me m,ira.- lo siento, lo que iba a proponerte tendrá que ser aplazado.

- ¿Por?

- Charlie y Judith… les salió un imprevisto y necesitan que me quede con Emily, que no encuentran a mis padres…

- No, tranquilo.

- Lo siento…- me besa y me levanto. Me visto y voy para casa. George, mientras se ha ido con polvos Flu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vuelvo a casa (no hay nadie) y mientras abro el ordenador (ya me he duchado y puesto ropa de estar por casa, es decir, una camiseta de tirantes y un pantalón coro azul marino), llamo a Draco para comentarle el espectáculo.

Después hago el trabajo que me traje del despacho. Lo acabo y me voy a comer.

Por la tarde, voy al 'despacho'del segundo piso (N/A: donde esta el ordenador, tal y tal...¬¬) y cojo el libro de la biblioteca y lo bajo al salón, para leerlo sentada en el sofá (es mas cómodo).

Empiezo a leer.

"Ding-Dong" (N/A: ya se, ya se… sonido cutre… pero no se me ocurría otro!!) llaman a la puerta. "Ginny se dejó de nuevo las llaves…" pienso resignada levantándome e yendo hacia la puerta.

- Tita Herms!- no me da tiempo a nada y ya tengo a Emily colgada del cuello… la cojo bien no sea caso que se me caiga.

- Hola pequeño monstruito…- me da un beso sonoro.

- hola, Hermione…- dice George en la puerta.

- Pasad, no os quedéis aquí… ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- Emily quería verte…

- Y Gerorge dijo que sabia donde vivías y me trajo…- dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Estabas haciendo algo importante? – dice Geroge, vamos hacia la sala de estar.

- No, sólo leía.

- "Seres mágicos y creencias mitológicas"- Emily lee el titulo del libro.- me lo leí la semana pasada… es interesante…

- ¿qué tu te lo has leído? – ¿tiene 7 años y se leyó ese tocho de libro?

- Si…

- Y como tu se ha leído la historia de Hogwarts un par de veces…- dice Geroge sentándose en un sofá.

- ¿Si? ¿Y que más te gusta leer? – digo emocionada, con conozco nadie que se haya leído ese libro (ahora ya si).

- No se… cualquier cosa que este bien, sea interesatente y este bien escrita…

Sobre las ocho, Emily y George se han ido con polvos Flu a casa de Emily. He estado hablando con ella de distintos libros mientras George casi se nos duerme…

Cuando se han ido, me he metido en Internet y he mirado mi e-mail.

"Tiene un mensaje sin leer"

"_De: fdlander cat. com" (N/A: creo q no existe XD)_

_Para: H.G._

_Asunto: El derecho de los elfos_

_Señorita HG estoy de acuerdo con usted, en que los Seres tiene que tener unos derechos y unos deberes, pero no en que los Elfos Domésticos sean Seres. Por lo tanto, difiero en que tales seres puedan tener derechos._

_ATT:_

_fdlander"_

- Como se nota que no te has leído lo que el Ministerio considera Ser y lo que considera Bestia…- suspiro mientras le doy al botón de responder.

"_De: H.G._

_Para: fdlander cat. Com_

_Asunto: RE: El derecho de los elfos_

_Señor fdlander, si usted se hubiera leído lo que el Ministerio de Magia considera SER y lo que considera BESTIA, se daria usted cuanta en que ha caido en un error._

_El Ministerio de Magia, considera Ser a todos aquellos seres que puedan comprender y respetar las leyes del mundo mágico. Por el contrario, seran llamados Bestias._

_Espero haberle aclarado la diferencia entre Ser y Bestia y que me responda de nuevo._

_ATT:_

HG "

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Harry…- luego de cenar nos hemos puesto a ver una peli muggle llamada "la boda de mi mejor amigo"(N/A: me encanta esa peli!! La veo siempre q puedo. Ademas es una de mis favoritas, las optras dos son EL SHOW DE TRUMAN y LOS BORROWERS en la q sale Tom Felton de chikito... =P me encantan estas 3 pelis, siempre q puedo las veo... ya me callo.) y Ginny se quedó dormida con Harry abrazándola (yo estoy en el otro sillón).- ¿Como es que regresaste?

- Eh… bueno, echaba de menos Londres…

- ¿y lo de Ginny?

- Me carteaba con ella y cuando vine, pues…

- Resumiendo: os visteis de nuevo, os besasteis y la cena solo fue la excusa para todo lo de más…

- Eh… si…- dice un poco sonrojado.

La película da su fin.

- Será mejor que la lleves a dormir.

- Si.

- O sino, despiértala.

- No, ya veremos…

- Ok. Buenas noches… - subo a mi cuarto, me pongo el pijama y me meto en la cama. Antes de dormir, leo el libro.

Se me acaba el libro, pero sigo sin sueño… miro la hora, las 2.30h… "puff… no tengo sueño…" me levanto y me voy hacia el ordenador. Lo enciendo y abro el documento de Word en el que había empezado a escribir esa 'historia'. "este relato, a creciendo… y cada vez que escribo algo más me siento mejor…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ring-Ring" Me levanto de golpe y cojo el teléfono.

- ¿Si? – me dormí en el ordenador (N/A: cuantas veces a dormido en su cama??¬¬)

- …

- ¿Diga? – silencio. La verdad es que solo oigo la respiración de la persona que ha llamados, pero no habla…- ¿Eo, hay alguien? – silencio.- Colgare, ¿eh? – silencio… y como he dicho, cuelgo.

Bajo a la cocina y preparo el desayuno… al poco baja Ginny con cara de dormida (N/A. Io creo que aun esta dormida...)

- Hooola – dice en medio de un bostezo. -¿Quién llamó?- Dice restregándose los ojos. Le paso el café antes de que se me duerma (N/A: seria literal.)

- No se… ¿Te despertó?

- Si, me despertó…- bebe café y de pronto para de golpe, parece que se a despertado de un susto…- ¡¿Cómo que no sabes quien ha llamado?! (N/A: efectos retardados??)

- Esto… si- me asusto, pensaba que era más grabe.- Le oía respirar, pero no contestaba…- Harry entra por la puerta y se sienta en una silla de por ahí.- Buenos días

- hola

- caf

- con leche…- le doy la taza a Ginny que esta más cerca y se lo da.- Gracias.

- No hay de qué. ¿Que pensáis hacer hoy?

- Pues, no se…

- Ok. Ginny esta noche no creo que venga por casa…

- ¿Y eso?

- Llamaré a Draco, me debe una cena y quiero ir a ver a mi madre…

- Ok.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mierda… ya llego tarde". Al salir de casa, llamó George (al movil) y me entretení y, ahora, no veo a Draco. Supongo que habra entrado al restaurante.

- Señorita, ¿Su nombre?

- Eh… perdone, ¿esta Draco Malfoy?- el hombre de cabello grisáceo y frac asiente. Parece tener ya unos cincuenta y tantos largos y tiene los ojos verdes, seguro que de joven estaba bien…

- ¿El señor Malfoy?Si, asi usted es la señorita Hermione Granger… si hace el favor de seguirme. – Pasamos una scuantas mesas y veo a Draco sentado en una mesa mirando una agenda pequeñita negra.

- Hola…

- hola Hemrs…

- siento haber hecho tarde…

- tranquila. Pero a cambio de tu retraso, he pedido por ti… - Draco se ha gastado las pelas… no se porque le ha dado que cuando quedamos nos vamos a restaurantes de estos…

Pasamos la comida (Draco ha escogido m muy bien) charlando de disitinots temas, incluso hablamos de Harry y Ginny y de George y yo…

- Bueno, y tu que… cuando te buscas pareja? – digo ya con el café delante.

- Pues… cuando quiera…- dice con una sonris picara.

- No hay nadie que te guste?

- Si…

- pero…- me mira con cara de "y a que viene ese pero" – ese si va seguido de un pero, ya veras…

- Si, lo va… pero ese pero se queda conmigo…

- Anda , Draco, no seas malo…- pongo carita de cordero degollado…

- No…

- Pero…

- Pero nada.

- Esta bien…- me resigno. Recuerdo la llamada de esta mañana y si era él… lo dudo…- Oye… esta mañana… no habrás llamado a casa…

- No… ¿Por?

- Por nada… es que ha llamado alguien, pero no me ha contestado. Le oía respirar pero no contestaba… ¿Qué raro, verdad? – Draco asiente.

Nos quedamos hablando un rato más y decidimos ir a su casa… le digo que quiero dejarles la casa a la feliz pareja y que iré a casa de mi madre a dormir, pero me dice que no… así que me quedo en sui casa.

Estoy en la cama cuando un "Bip-Bip" me anuncia un mensaje al móvil. Voy en su búsqueda.

"Ginny móvil

Mañana llámame."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me despierto y en la mesita veo una nota de Draco.

"Buenos días.

Espero que hayas dormido bien. Me he ido a la oficina, a diferencia de otras, no tengo vacaciones…

Si necesitas algo, dile a Todd.

Draco"

Es cierto… él trabaja… me levanto y me visto. Bajo y veo a Todd. Me conduce al comedor y veo que esta el desayuno puesto… como.

- ¿Todd, me podrías dejar el teléfono? – el elfo asiente y me trae un aparato. Marco el numero de casa.- ¿Ginny? ¿Soy Herms, dime que querías?

- Ah, hola… Esto… ayer por la noche llamó Ron… - me quedo blanca…- se que no debería saber el numero, pero se ve que Harry le dio y… ¿Herms? ¿Hermione, me escuchas? ¿Hermione? – Si tener mucha idea de lo que hago cuelgo el teléfono…

No muevo ni un músculo… por mi cabeza pasan miles y miles de pensamientos, de recuerdos de sensaciones…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo esto? Es solo una persona…- susurro casi más para mi que para la sala…

* * *

WOLAS!!!!!!!!!!!! me kede Oo cuando vi los RR... no pense que abria 6 personas q se lo leeriasn qy q me pondrian RR =$ jejej me encanta de veras =D

**Hito-Chan:** continue XD aver q te pareix!!

**Carmele:** WOLAS... en realiad este capt es mas cortio... aunq creo q tmb me pase =P jeje sorry. espero q lo acabes ;) =P jejeje

**Andy-Wm:** WOLAS espero que no acabe como un Dr-Hr... esa no es mi intencion =S jejej a mi la pareja ni fu ni fa... pero molan los fiks q ay por ai =P espero q este capt tmb te aya gustado.

**LadyVega:** WOLAS Sabes?? Emily tmb es mi personaje favorito esta basado en una persona q kiero mucho!!! además creo que cojera mucho más protagonismo del que pensaba que tendria (en realiada creia q no existiria =P) y weno... saldra más ;). Asias por el RR.

X cierto, si viste la carrera, ya te dire ande taba =P!

**Yuriko1**: WOLAS!! Si, preguntaste muchas cosas miuchas se veran en la hsitoria y otra t la respondo en este capt: hay algo entre George y Herms?? io dira ... q no!! XD es coña, si hay algo.el pq no lo saben... sorpresa!!!! ya saldra, nu te preocupes.

Espero q t siga gustando el fik y me sigas dejando RR

**Rosa:** Tu RR a sido el mas largo =P jeje no en serio a sido el mas diercto. Asias y aki tiens la continuacion. espero q te guste.

ASIAS x los RR , me han echo Happy!! sabeis lo q es llegar de alemania y encontrarmelos =D q feliz soy!!1 jejeje

Weno. Os dejo pero antes irme:

Si podeis pasaros por mi perfil y aver si os encuentro en alguna otra historia q escribo =P jejej

ASIAS!!!

**PETONS/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**

_**PD. Toy feliz Dani Pedrosa sigue primero y Schumy gano estando yo ahi!! =D**_


	3. ¿Cuantos Weasley's he perdido?

_WENAS (o malas segun se vea XD)_

_Hoy kiero responder antes los RR q dejaros leer el fik XD (toi como una cabraXD)_

**Carmele:** Kien llamo por telefono?! jeje crei q la gente se daria cuenta... =S si en este capt t das cuenta avisa... y sino pos... =S YA LO DIRE XD pero no ahora =D. Espero q este capt tmb t guste ;)

**CaMilA:** ya la sgio, ya la sigo ;) espero q el capt t guste y me welbas a poner un excelebnte XD =D

**Nayade:** Me alegro de q te guste q Herms y Draco s lleben bien... Y respecto con Ron, siento decirte q no esta perdido y menos esta en la Patagonia XD =P esta en Francia, no se si dentro d ese pais esta perdido o no... pero esta ahi XD Espero q este capt t guste.

**LadyVega:** Si, consegui q Emily este más en la vida de Herms, aunq.. t aseguro q este capt no empieza muy bien =S pero no te adelanto na. Tu lee =P

Respecto tus preguntaas... a medida q pase el fik tendras tus respuestas, t lo aseguro ;) Espero q el capt t guste ;) y sino pos... me dices el pq no =P me gustan las critikas pa poder abanzar mejor.. anq kizas no les aga muxo caso xD

**ophelia dakker:** Ron no ta muerto =S.. aunq si estuviera muerto... como kreias q murio? =S plika, plika.. q alomejor acabo aciendo una historia paralela XD jeje toi mu mal oi... el calor me afecta ¬¬ Espero q te guste el capt;)

**Andy-Wm:** Asias por los alagos del fik!!! sabes no se me olvida la promesa q te hice, solo espera q conteste el RR de Hitomi y la cumplo ;)

**Hito-chan!!!!!!** mi niña q me abandono ='( tas de vacas y yo aki solita ='( Wuaàààà ... Sabes? te tengo q contar muchas cosas, welve pronto!!! admas me debes una visita al FORUM XD Draco y la novia? XD nu tiene... o si?! KI SAP XD weno te veo a la welta!!! ;)

VAAAALEEE acabe y ahora tengo q cumplir una promesa:

**_ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A ANDY-WM POR ANIMARME A COLGAR UN FIK! asias =D_**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: ¿Cuantos Weasley's he perdido?**

Ya han pasado tres semanas desde que me entere de que Ron sabia el teléfono de casa… por si a caso, no cojo el teléfono, a no ser que este sola… parezco una paranoica, lo se, pero… Hay muchas cosas que el tiempo cura y esta… digamos… que aun no lo ha hecho…  
Durante estas tres semanas el relato de Word ha ido creciendo y casi ha dado su fin… bueno, en realidad, acaba de darlo.

- Y… "Fin"- no se ni siquiera porque lo empecé, bueno, si… porque me hacia sentir bien y todo eso, pero… quiero decir… No se porque , lo continué. Si me lo miro me doy cuanta que hay personajes que están relacionados en mi realidad… que existen… aunque hay dos que no se si de verdad existen… pero… no me molestare en averiguar si existen…  
Guardare el documento en el ordenador y en un disquet… De repente la puerta se abre… "¡Ginny te dije que quería estar sola!" (hace tres semanas que no salgo… son mis vacaciones, pero estoy bien sin salir, sin ver a nadie… ni siquiera a George ni a Draco…) La puerta se sigue abriendo y entra la pelirroja con dos coletas que más adoro.  
- ¿Tita Hemrs?- la chica entra y se queda en la puerta, no se si por miedo a pasar o por miedo a… no se…  
- ¡Emily!- le sonrío.- ¿que haces tu aquí?- sigue sin moverse. – Anda, ven…- Se acerca, me abraza y me da un beso.  
- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Por qué no me has venido a ver? Yo… aun tengo tu chaqueta…- se queda cabizbaja.  
- Emily… estoy bien… solo… solo que…- me mira a los ojos.- Tu tía es una tonta…- No puedo creer que me haya estado escondiendo por una llamada, y menos aun que, una chiquita de 7 años me haya hecho ver en el error que he caído… La abrazo de nuevo.  
- ¿De verdad estas bien? – Asiento.- Sabes he venido con el tito George… esta abajo con la tía Ginny y Harry…  
- Tendré que ir a saludarle, ¿no crees?- la pelirroja asiente. Veo que mira el ordenador.- ¿Te gusta?  
- Si, en casa tenemos uno.  
- Si quieres puedes jugar a algo… pero no toques lo que hay abierto- es decir mi documento.- ¿Si?- la pelirroja asiente.- Ahora subo.

Bajo y veo a Ginny, George y Harry hablando de algo que les preocupa.  
- Hola…- digo bajando las escaleras.  
- Vaya, te has decidido a salir del despacho y no es la hora de comer…- dice Harry un tanto preocupado.  
- Eh… si… bueno, digamos que Emily parece mi ángel de la guarda… - le doy dos besos a George.  
- ¿A qué te refieres? – dice Ginny.  
- Bueno digamos que ella siempre encuentra la manera de animarme…  
- Por cierto, ¿donde esta?- pregunta George.  
- Arriba, en el ordenador.  
- Le encanta ese aparato…- dice George con una sonrisa.  
- Vaya…- voy a buscarla.

Subo de nuevo y… encuentro a Emily muy concentrada. Me pongo detrás de ella.  
- ¿Qué lees? – la chica se asusta.  
- El libro… - "¿Que libro?" Me amorro a la pantalla del ordenador y veo que es el documento que yo he escrito.  
- ¡¡¿Se puede saber quien te ha dado permiso para leerlo?!! – Emily se asusta y se aparta de mi como puede… (N/A: esta hecha un furia… me da miedo … =S) - ¡¡¿No te dije que no tocaras nada?!!- Por la puerta aparecen George, Ginny y Harry alarmados…  
- Hermione, ¿Qué pasa? – me los miro y luego miro a la niña, esta muy asustada… Cierro el documento ya guardado.  
Me acerco a la salida y los aparto. Me voy a mi cuarto y solo se oye un portazo, el mío.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Toc-Toc" Alguien toca con los nudillos mi puerta. Decido no decir nada…  
- Hermione, me da igual lo que quieras, pienso entrar y si no me abres tiro la puerta…- Ginny esta detrás de la puerta de madera… Decido levantarme de la cama y abrir lo suficiente como para que me vea la cara pero que no entre.  
- No hay nada que hablar…- Ginny hace cara de enfadada.  
- Oh, Si! Si que hay que hablar! Y te guste o no será ahora!- Y se mete en mi habitación. – tu estas tonta o que te pasa?!- dice mirándome a los ojos.- Es una cría de 7 años! Se ha ido llorando!  
- Por lo visto la niña lee mucho pero no entiende la palabra intimidad!  
- Hermione, por Merlín! A caso le has dicho que no podía leerlo?! A caso no le has dejado el ordenador?!- Ginny y yo cada vez chillamos más…  
- Tu que entenderías si te dijeran no toques el documento!!  
- Hermione Granger tiene siete años y se ha ido llorando y no sabemos donde!! Puede aparecer por muy pequeña que sea tieme mucho poder!! NO SABEMOS DONDE NARICES HA IDO!!- me quedo bloqueada. "Hermione Ganger la niña desapareció… por tu culpa!" Sin sabe muy bien como me pongo unos téjanos y una camiseta cualquiera y me salgo de la habitación- ¡¡¿se puede saber donde vas tu ahora?!!  
- A buscarla.- Salgo dando un portazo… me he dejado las llaves el monedero, todo, pero me da igual. Tengo que encontrar a esa pelirroja…  
"Sabes? Eres un genio… has hecho que dos Weasley's se vaya y todo porque? Porque eres una estúpida cabezuda que no sabes hacer nada bien…" Me meto en todos los sitios a buscarla… pero no la encuentro. "Hermione, eres la única chica capaz de hacer desaparecer una cría… solo era un maldito texto…" me paro, me falta el aire, he estado corriendo todo el rato y además empiezo a llorar "Soy un completo desastre…"  
- Mamá quiero ir al cine…- un niño pequeño de cabello rubio y ojos verdes (como los de Emily) va andando cogido de la mano de su madre, una mujer algo joven, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes.  
- El cine…- susurro "Y si hubiera ido al cine donde fuimos a ver la película esa…" Corro hacia el cine… Acaba de terminarse una película de niños y salen muy contentos… Veo cabezas rubias, morenas, castañas…pero ninguna…

- Emily!- corro hacia una niña pelirroja, la volteo y veo que no es ella.  
- Se puede saber que haces?- la madre me mira claramente enfadada.  
- Yo… Yo… disculpe la… la confundí…- Salgo de ahí… no se donde puede haber ido. Empiezo a andar.  
"Emily, por Merlín, lo siento… no te tendría que haber chillado… lo siento de veras. ¿Pero donde estas?" Noto que he vuelto a llorar.  
- ¿Hermione? ¿Herms eres tu?- Draco esta enfrente mío, sale de un local y viene hacia mi.- ¿Hermione, que pasa?- se asusta. Lo abrazo y lloro. Cuando consigo medio tranquilizarme, le cuento todo… y que no la encuentro. Que no encuentro a Emily…  
- Tranquilízate… yo te ayudo…- Draco me coge de la cintura para poder andar de nuevo.- ¿Hay algún sitio donde hayas ido con ella y aun no hayas buscado? – pienso…  
- El restaurante…- Draco me hace subir a su coche. Es un porche descapotable negro. Como hace calor, ahora no lleva puesta la capota.  
Paramos delante del restaurante, salgo del coche y busco a Emily… cuando creo que todo esta perdido, veo que hay una pelirroja en el callejón contiguo al restaurante, voy hacia all

- ¿Emily? ¿Emily eres tu? Por Merlín di que si…- la niña se voltea y veo a Emily. Corro hacia ella y la abrazo…- Emily lo siento yo…- empiezo a llorar y a darle besos, la tengo abrazada.- Siento haberte chillado yo… no debí… y…  
- Hermione siento haber leído el libro… siento haberme ido de casa… pero es que luego no sabia volver y…- las dos estamos llorando. Estamos abrazadas muy fuertemente.

- Emily lo siento, de verdad…- le beso la mejilla de nuevo… Empiezo a andar para fuera del callejón. Draco me ve y viene hacia nosotras.

- ¿Estáis bien?- asiento. Llevo a la niña en brazos.- subid al coche, os llevo. – Asiento y voy hacia el coche. Me siento y dejo a la chica en mis brazos, sigue llorando. – Espera… voy ha avisarlos.

- Gracias…- digo en un susurro.  
- ¿Ginny? Soy Draco… Hermione y Emily están bien… están conmigo… si, si… las llevo ahora… si… adiós…- cuelga y sube al coche.  
- ¿Qué dijo?  
- Primero que qué quería y luego, pues, se alegro. – medio sonrío y me doy cuanta que Emily se ha quedado dormida.

- Gracias por todo Draco… no hubiera podido encontrarla sin ti… tenia mucho miedo… Era la segunda Weasley que perdía…- rompo a llorar de nuevo.

- Shhh… sabes que no es cierto. No fuiste tu quien…

- Lo es… se fue por mi culpa…- me mira- Draco… sus palabras fueron claras…- sigo con Emily agarrada.- "Si estoy contigo me haré daño o peor, te lo haré a ti…"- Daco para el coche.

- ¡Hermione, ya basta! eso paso hace mucho, me oyes… No has de seguir con eso…- sigo llorando- No puedes dejar que eso te siga doliendo…- Me saca las lagrimas.- "yeme bien. Si Ron hubiera querido estaría aquí, hoy, no se hubiera ido. Fue una decisión de él… sus excusas no son nada más que eso, excusas…- asiento.

Draco sigue conduciendo y me lleva a casa. Aparca y me abre la puerta, me acompaña a la puerta, tengo a Emily en brazos. Llama al timbre…

- ¡Hermione!- Harry es quien abre. Ve a la niña en brazos y luego mira a Draco- ¿Mal…Malfoy?

- Hola a ti también…- me mira.- No vuelvas a llorar, ¿me oyes? Si necesitas algo… ya sabes…- me da un beso en la mejilla y se va para el coche.

Harry me hace pasar.

- ¡Emily! – Judith, Charlie y los demás Weasley's están ahí y vienen a por la niña. Les entrego a la pequeña.  
- Solo duerme…- digo mientras me voy hacia arriba.  
Me quedo sentada en el extremo inferior de la cama, cabizbaja y con las manso entre las piernas pienso en todo lo que ha pasado… "Si hubiera sido menos burra esto no hubiera pasado…"

- ¿Sabes? Nos diste un susto de muerte cuando saliste corriendo…- Ginny está apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Me la miro.- Te llamamos, pero te habías dejado el móvil, la varita,… todo…  
- Tenia que ir a buscarla…- digo muy bajito.  
- Hermione…- Ginny se acerca a mi y se arrodilla poniendo las manos en mi rodillas. Yo sigo mirando la moqueta.- Siento haberte chillado…  
- No Ginny, no lo sientas… tenias razón y la sigues teniendo. Me comporté como una estúpida… no tenia sentido que me pusiera así… era un estúpido relato… - empiezo a notar como las lagrimas se acumulan en mis ojos.- Debí haber cerrado el documento antes de bajar… debí…- la voz se me corta y empiezo a llorar.

Noto como Ginny me abraza… sigo llorando en su hombro…

- Ya esta… todo paso…- dice acariciándome el pelo.

- Pase mucho miedo Gin… mucho… creí que no la encontraba… que… No se que hubiera hecho si le pasaba algo… de verdad… no se que hubiera hecho…  
- Pero no paso nada…- Charlie está en la puerta. Ginny dejó de abrazarme para ver a su hermano. – Hermione, no le paso nada porque tu la encontraste…- El pelirrojo se pone a mi lado. - Hermione… eres muy buena… y Emily te quiere mucho…

- Pero… yo…

- Tu la encontraste… fuera quien fuera quien la hizo irse o lo que fura que pasara da igual…- Charlie hace que lo mire a los ojos. No me atrevo y pruebo de esquivarlos, pero me coge por la barbilla.- Hermione, gracias…- me abraza y sigo llorando…

- A ti…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me despierto… me incorporo para ver donde estoy. En mi cama. Supongo que ayer me quede dormida llorando. Giro y veo el despertador… las ocho… Me pongo en pie y voy al baño. Me tiro agua en la cara para acabar de despertarme y luego apoyo las manos en el lavamanos y miro el espejo… tengo los ojos un poco hinchados… "¿esta todo como debería?" me sigo mirando buscando una respuesta a esa pregunta… pero no la ayo. Cojo la toalla y me seco. Vuelvo a entrar en mi habitación. Me cambio y bajo a la cocina… hago un poco de desayuno, pero cuando ya lo tengo preparado, me doy cuenta de que no tengo hambre…

Me quedó sentad en la silla de la cocina mirando a la nada.

- Buenos días…- Harry está delante mío.

- Hola…- digo intentando sonreír. – El desayuno esta en la mesa.

Subo las escaleras que llevan a mi cuarto, cojo un bolso y bajo de nuevo.

- ¿Dónde vas?- dice Ginny desde detrás mío. Volteo y me la miro. Va con el pijama.

- no se…

- Herms…

- No quiero hablar del tema… necesito pensar… creer que todo va bien… volver a creer eso…

- Cuando ayer Harry abrió la puerta y te vio con Draco… me dijo lo que él había dicho… ¿Estas mal por Emily o por… o por mi hermano? –la puerta permanece cerrada al igual que mi boca.

- ¿Sabes cuantos Weasley's hubiera perdido?- digo girándome para abrir la puerta. Ginny no contesta.- Demasiados…- digo ya saliendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Acabo yendo a un parque de casi a la otra punta de la ciudad. Ahí no conozco a nadie, pero da igual, es una de las mejores formas que hay para encontrarse sola. Recorrer toda la ciudad hasta el punto más lejano.

_FLASH BACK_

_- Hermione, no hay nada que hacer, esta decidido…- él, Gryffindor como toda su familia, me estaba hablando a la vez que evitaba mi mirada. – Me voy… mis padres ya lo saben, Harry, mis hermanos…  
- ¡si! ¡Y decides que yo sea la última! ¡Pensé que era alguien en quien confiar! – me encaré. Siempre había sido su mejor amiga, siempre me había tenido en cuenta en sus decisiones…  
- Si Herms, y por eso te lo cuento…_

_- ¡¿Soy alguien en quien confiar y por eso me lo dices?!- No entendía a que venia esa cara, esos gestos y mucho menos esa declaración, el último día de Hogwarts, el día de la fiesta. – Ron, no te entiendo, sinceramente... no te entiendo…_

_- Si estoy contigo me haré daño o peor, te lo haré a ti…- susurró casi inaudiblemente. Pensó que no lo había oído, pero lo oí. Me quedé heleada..._

_- ¿Dijiste?_

_- Eh…- por primera vez levantó los ojos y me miró.- no, nada... Sólo que espero saber de ti. – dijo con una sonrisa forzada._

_- ¿Si? Pues que ilusión. Sabes que te digo, Ronald. Que estoy hasta el gorro de tu "confianza", estoy harta de que, como llevas haciendo estos días, me trates como si no hubiera existido nunca. Como una desconocida… No, Ronald, no digas nada y escucha, me toca a mi.- Estaba apunto de decir algo.- Por mi ya te puedes ir… - Volteé y me fui hacia el lago… sin poderlo evitar empecé a llorar. Perdía a uno de mis mejores amigos, por no decir a los dos. "Harry lo sabia todo y no me dijo nada…"_

_FIN DEL FALSH BACK_

Me senté en un banco y empecé a ver como los niños corrían y jugaban. Sus madres los miraban mientras hablaban con sus amigas…

- Hola…- la voz de un pequeñín me había sacado de mis pensamientos.

- Hola…- dije intentando sonreír.

- ¿Por qué tas tiste?- el niño me miraba con unos grandes ojos marrones. Su pelo castaño contrastaba con su tez blanca. Debería tener unos cinco años.

- No, no lo estoy…

- Zi lo tas… tas llolando…- el niño tenia razón. Él me sonreía…

- ¡Richard! ¡Haz el favor de no molestar!- el padre del chico venia hacia él.

- No, no molestaba…- dije sonriendo, me saco las lagrimas.

- De veras que lo siento… me despisto un par de segundos y ya esta haciendo relaciones publicas…- el hombre sonreía. Debía tener unos treinta y tantos. Era idéntico al niño.

- Si… pues es muy buen chico, ¿eh que si Richard?

- Zi…- dice poniendo carita de ángel.

- Si, quizás si… lo que pasa es que no le gusta ver a la gente triste…- me mira.- ¡ui! Lo siento, no debería haber…

- No, no tranquilo. Richard me hizo dar cuenta que había estado llorando… había recordado una cosa y… bueno… lloré como una tonta…- me reí de mi misma. Ese recuerdo ya me tenia bastante fastidiada…- Soy Hermione Granger…- dije tendiéndole la mano.

- Yo Steve, Steve Salgar…- me dio la mano. – bueno y este es mi hijo. Richard. - sonrió.  
- Es muy majo.

- No eres del barrio, ¿no?

- No, solo vine aquí para no encontrarme con nadie que conozco… es que ayer la líe…- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa…- Me pele con una chiquita y bueno… desapreció y al final la encontré y… puff… lo pase muy mal.

- Si esta bien, no tienes porque sufrir. Además siempre da igual quien la 'perdi' o dejara de perder, si la niña te perdona y eres tu, además quien la encuentra…

- Si… quizás…

Hemos estado un rato más hablando de distintos temas, mientras Richard se ha ido a jugar con una niña rubia. Al rato ha aparecido la mujer de Steve, una mujer muy elegante y más joven que el, mucho más joven… seguramente de mi edad. Se llama Corina y es muy simpática. Sobre la una o así se han ido ha comer. Yo he hecho lo mismo. He cogió el coche de nuevo y he dio para casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- hola…- dejo las llaves en el mueble de las llaves y el bolso en el recibidor. Deben haber visitas porque hay tres chaquetas en el recibidor, más de las que habrían de haber.

- ¡¡Hola Herms!!- dice Harry sacando la cabeza por el comedor.

Voy hacia allí. Como intuí, hay visitas. Son Fred y su novia (nunca recuerdo el nombre) y George. Ginny no esta.

- ¡Hola!- saludan todos a la vez. Me acerco y les doy dos besos a cada uno.

- ¿Dónde esta Ginny? – le pregunto a Harry.

- Esta en la cocina…- dice él.

- Ok. Voy para ahí…- entro y ve a Ginny entre los fogones….- Hola. No me dijiste que ellos…

- Te fuiste antes de que te dijera nada, recuerdas…- asiento.

- ¿Te ayudo en algo?- digo lavándome las manos.

- ¿Por qué no haces algo de postre?- asiento y me pongo ha hacer una musse de limón. – Oye Hermione…- dice dejando lo que estaba haciendo y mirándome seriamente.

- Dime…- digo sin dejar de hacer lo que hago…

- respecto a la pregunta que hiciste antes de irte "Cuantos Weasley's hubieras perdido"… pues… no has perdido a ninguno…

- Creo que uno si que lo he hecho, ¿no crees?

- Él se fue… no lo perdiste… - cojo aire.

- No oíste nuestra ultima conversación…- digo en un intento de sonrisa.

- Pero…

- ¿Vamos poniendo la mesa? – La novia de Fred entra y nos interrumpe, cosa que agradezco.

- si, gracias, Xenia…

Mientras Xenia pone la mesa ayudada de Harry y los mellizos Ginny acaba de hacer la comida. Yo mientras me discuto con un limón, puesto que no puedo rayarle la piel porque se me escurre de las manos (N/A: patosa??).

Cuando acabamos de comer pongo el postre. No digo que lo he hecho yo, porque la publicidad que hace Ginny de mis cocinitas es pésima así que cuando acaben de comérselo ya les dir

Están toda la tarde y mientras hablamos y eso, subo un momento al despacho y se me ocurre una idea. Abro el ordenador.

- ¿Se puede? – George esta en la puerta.

- Mmm… me lo pensare…- sonrió y le indico que venga. Cierra la puerta y viene.

- ¿dónde te has ido esta mañana?

- Pues a un parque de la otra punta de la ciudad…- George me da un beso tierno en los labios…

- Sobre lo de Emily tranquila… nadie te reprochará nada… ayer, antes de irnos, Charlie y Judith nos dijeron que no querían nada de represalias. Que tu habías encontrado a la niña y que era eso lo más importante…- sonrió y le doy a un botón de imprimir (N/A: del ordenador!!no de George...¬¬)

- Son muy buenos…

- Es que te lo mereces…- me besa. Esta vez, el beso es más largo y con mucho más cariño.

- Nos pueden pillar…- digo en el momento que nos separamos para coger aire…

- Bueno… - y nos volvemos ha besar…

Cuando acaba el beso baja… mientras yo acabo de imprimir una cosa. Aunque puede tardar rato… Es largo.

Cuando por fin acaba, pongo un clip de los grandes y bajo.

-Bueno… nos vamos.- Fred se levanta al igual que George y Xenia.

- Gracias por haber venido…- dice Ginny sonriendo y dando un abrazo a sus hermanos.

- A ti por invitarnos.- di ce George dándole dos besos.

- George, hazme un favor, quieres…- este asiente mientras se me acerca. Le doy lo que he imprimido (lo guardé dentro de un sobre).- Cuando veas a Emily dale.- asiente y me da dos besos.

- Nos vemos…- Se van.

* * *

Weno y que os pareció?!! si me vais a matar esperar a q haga testamento... ok? pero avbisarme pa que me vaya despidiendo de la gente ... eh?!! jejej weno acpeto critikas abucheos y felicitaciones fel capt ;)

Weno antes de dejaros pa ponerme a escribir, lo mas seguro... (escuchando BUSTED me encantan!!!:D soi una viciada XD) kiero hacer publi de mis fiks XD

**_Secretos de Secretos:_** "_Vale..esto se complika... Quien es Nayra Malfoy? Spane cancela una clase? Los Mortifagos se suicidan en el misiterio? Voldemort de nuevo?  
Mas q un summary parce un interrogatirio¬¬  
X fi leer y dejar RR, plis. (CAPT 14)"_ Este es el primer fik q subi en FF. net, no esta acabado. Si lo leis espero q os guste ;)

**_Te eché de menos:_** "_Pensé que nunca más volvería a saber nada de ti.nada de tu mundo.nada de la magia.Vi la foto (...)tu estabas ahí, sonriendo, abrazándome por la cintura sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Me acerqué a ella y te chillé."rnEspero q os guste. RR x favor!_" Este es el ulktimo que subi y q Andy me animo a acerlo ;) sigo dandote las Gracias ;) (Solo tiene un capt)

**_Dos enemigos y un amor:_** Este no es exactamente mio.. weno si.. el 50% es mio el resto es de Hitomi-Felton, es un fik/paranoia a 4 manos "_Fik DM-GW en el podras ver los problemas de tal pareja (o no) además d ver cm unos conocidos de uno de ellos estan metidos en un lio de narices(leer y sabréis de q va)realacionado con Voldemort...  
Pesima explicacion¬¬  
Fik a 4 manos (esperamos q os guste)_"

Y por ultimo uno q seguro q no conoceis XD: **_Lo que puede llegar ha hacer un libro_**: q decir.. es q acer publi del fik q lees queda cutre, no?! XD weno pos me callo.

Espero veros pronto!!!!!!!!

**PETONS/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**


	4. El libro

**Capitulo 4: El libro**

Desde lo de Emily ya han pasado tres semanas o así. Ahora estoy en el salón, leyendo una carta, sentada en el sofá.

"_Señorita Granger,_

_Tenemos el gusto de hacerle saber que su historia nos ha encantado y que por lo tanto nos gustaría publicarla. Por lo cual, nos gustaría verla en persona y firmar el contrato._

_Por favor, póngase en contacto con nosotros:_

_Teléfono: 689-964-649-468 (N/A: creo q no existe y si alguien lo comprueba y existe q me avise XD)_

_e-mail: edwaf (arroba) cat. com_

_Pida por la señorita Wendi Frands y solicite el encuentro._

_ATT:_

_W.F. "_

- ¿Que es esto? – pregunto cuando acabo de leer la carta.

- una carta…- dice Harry pasando por mi lado.

- Eso ya lo se… pero digamos que ha de haber alguna confusión...

- ¿por?- le doy la carta. – ¿ED. Waf no es una editorial muggle?

- Si…

- ¿enviaste algún relato?

- ¿Yo? Al igual…

- Pues alguien lo debe haber hecho por ti…

- si hombre y yo soy…- cayo de golpe- ¡La madre que la fabrico! - me levanto de un brinco (N/A: Harry se quedo oO ,pobrecito) y me voy al teléfono. Marco el teléfono. – Hola… ¿Judith? Soy Hermione… ¿esta por ahí tu hija?

- ¿Emily? Si, claro… ahora se pone.- Oigo que la llama.

- ¿Si?

- Hola, soy Hermione…

- ¡Tia Herms!

- Tu y yo tenemos que hablar de cierta carta que me ha llegado…

- ¿carta? ¿Que carta?

- Una de una editorial…

- ups… Esto… yo…

- ¿Emily que hiciste?- pregunto un poco más seria.

- Yo… bueno…

- No hiciste lo que yo creo, ¡¿verdad?!

- si lo que tu crees es que yo envié la historia a la editorial, si lo hice… - "¿la mato o la dejo vivir?" – es que era muy buena y… creí que… bueno… que todos debían leerla y…

- ¡Emily! Tu estas… bueno es igual… veo que te gusto…

- Si, esta muy bien… ¿la van a publicar?

- No…

- Pero si es muy buena…

- Si, pero yo no los dejare…

- Pero…

- Nada de peros. Emily tu la enviaste sin mi permiso…

- Ya pero… esta muy bien…

- Que no… no se va a publicar… Bueno te dejo.

- La tienes que publicar…

- No. Dale recuerdos a tus padres.- digo y cuelgo.

Vuelvo al comedor.

- ¿ya sabes que es la carta?- dice Harry cuando me ve entrar.

- Si, una locura de Emily…- digo sentándome a su lado.

- ¿Locura? ¿De Emily?

- Mm… si…

- ¿Que hizo?

- Algo que no debía…- "Ring-Ring" suena el teléfono.

- Voy…- Harry lo coge. - ¿Si?… eh…¿Malfoy?…- pone una cara muy rara (N/A: no le gusta la llamada) -Si, ahora se pone…- coge el teléfono y me lo pasa.- para ti, Malfoy.

- Gracias… Dime- digo ya hablando con Draco

- ¿Qué tal?

- bien ¿y tu?

- También. ¿Sabes? la señorita Wendi de las ED. Waf ha dicho que quiere hablar con nosotros de negocios…- "Esa tía esta en todos lados. Si ya se, antes no quería tratos, pero me sorprende que ahora, por arte de 'magia' diga que quiere hacer tratos"

- ¿Y eso?

- Se ha enterado que tu trabajas aqu

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?  
- no se, eso te quería preguntar… sabes es una cliente que vale mucho y…

- Ah, no. Me niego. No quiero.

- Pero si aun no he dicho nada…

- Ya pero te conozco. Ahora querrás que vaya contigo y esa ha comer, para hablar del trato puesto que ella lo pidi

- ¿y no te gustaba adivinación? – dice riéndose de mi…

- ja ja- digo sarcástica.- No quiero…

- Pero Herms…

- que no. Todo ha sido una locura de Emily y yo no quiero, ni siquiera le di el permiso para que lo hiciera…

- ¿Qué hiciera que? ¿de que locura hablas?

- Esto…

- Tengo trabajos, sabes, hacemos una cosa. Vamos a comer, tu y yo, sin Wendi y me lo cuentas. ¿Ok?

- Vale…

- Te paso a buscar… es que tengo que salir de la oficina por unos papeles del ministerio… me va de paso.

- Ok. Nos vemos.- cuelgo.

Vuelvo al comedor y me vuelvo a sentar en el sofá… Harry esta viendo las noticias muggles. Ginny no esta, esta en el trabajo. Trabaja en San mugo, era su ilusión y lo consiguió.

- Oye Herms… - Dice sin dejar de mirar la caja tonta.- ¿Tu… tu estas con Malfoy? – dice esta vez mirándome.

-¿Con Draco?- él asiente.- ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

- ¿Desde cuando es Draco? – dice con voz 'dulce' la ultima palabra.

- Harry hay muchas cosas que han cambiado desde que se acabó Hogwarts…- me levanto y voy hacia la cocina a por un baso de agua.- Y él es sólo un amigo… bueno y mi jefe…

- ¿Malfoy tu qué?- dice mirando por encima del sofá.

- Mi amigo y mi jefe… Ya te dije, las cosas han cambiado. – bebo un sorbo y continuo.- Me extraña que Ginny no te dijese nada…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿bueno y qué es lo que vio Wendi para querer, ahora, hacer el contrato? – Draco y yo ya estamos en el restaurante. Esta vez un poco más sencillo (escogí yo).

- Pues… digamos que Emily hizo una locura…

- Eso ya lo dijiste por teléfono…

- Mm… ya bueno, pero es eo… ella hizo una locura y ya esta.

- ¿Y de que locura se trata? – Mientras conversamos, vamos comiendo. Draco va vestido de trabajo, es decir con traje (sin corbata.) El traje es oscuro y la camisa blanca (N/A: combinación clásica, lo se...). Yo voy con una falda, por encima de la rodilla azul marino y una camiseta sin mangas azul celeste.

- ¿Me harás explicártelo todo?- él asiente- pero…

- Hermione…- dice en forma de reproche…

- Vaaale…- me resigno.- Estuve escribiendo una historia y Emily la leyó ¿recuerdas? – él asiente.- bueno pues… al final, le di a George para que se la diera y se la leyera… y se ve que le gusto mucho porque la envió a la Editorial, donde trabaja Wendi. A ésta le gusto y quieren publicarlo…

- ¡¡Eso es fantástico!!

- ¡No lo voy a publicar! ¿Tu estas loco?

- Pero Herms… es una oportunidad…

- … que no puedes rechazar…- la voz viene de detrás de Draco. Él se gira, pero no puedo ver quien es.

- Hola…- dice Draco.- ¿Qué hace tu aquí?- Draco mira para debajo, en vez de por arriba.

- Estoy con mis padres…- dice la voz de la niña.- hola Hermione-..- dice saliendo de detrás de la silla de Darco

- ¡Emily!

- Te vi antes… ¿Tas saliendo con él? – me atraganto con el vino… "¿que le ha dado a todo el mundo?" (N/A: será que lo parece, no?! ¬¬)

- Mm… más le gustaría…- suelta Draco de repente.

- Respecto lo de la 'historia' – digo para cambiar el tema.- No la voy a presentar. Por mucho que digáis…

- Pero… Herms… deja que la lea yo, por lo menos…- dice Draco poniendo cara de angelito.

- Si no te la deja ella te la dejo yo…- dice Emily sonriendo.

- Emily… ven.- Me la llevo al baño como un saco de patatas, bajo mi brazo.

Cuando llego la bajo y me agacho para estar a su altura…

- ¿Te acuerdas que paso cundo leíste la historia?

- Te enfadaste…- dice bajando la cabeza…

- Vale pues… no quiero que la enseñes a nadie…- pone cara de culpable. "Mierda!" - ¿quién más la ha leído?

- Mama y papa…

- ¿qué ? – "Hermione tranquila, no pasa nada… ¡uix! ¡Pero que vergüenza!"

- Les gusto mucho.- dice sonriendo.

- ¿Como?- digo un tanto sorprendida.

- Pues eso, que les gusto…

- ¿Emily? – Judith entra en el baño.

- hola mama…- me volteo y la veo.

- Eh… hola.

- ¿Que haces aquí Hermione?

- Hasvenido con un amigo, se llama… Draco.- dice haciendo memoria.

- ¿Tu novio? (N/A. La gente esta pesada!)

- No, solo mi amigo.

- A… por cierto esa historia que escribiste esta muy buena…- me noto que los colores me suben.

- Eh… bueno…

- Espero que como dijo Emily, te acepten el libro en la editorial…- me giro y miro a Emily… bueno, más bien, la fulmino con la mirada… Ella me sonríe.

- Si, bueno… me voy o Draco se pensara que me he fugado con Emily…

Salgo y veo que ya nos han traído el postre (me pidió por mi de nuevo) "Espero que este rico".

- ya estoy aqu

- ¿Y la pequeña pelirroja?

- Con sus padres…

- Anda…- empiezo a comer el helado, es de frutas rojas… esta muy bueno.

- Hacemos una cosa… Te lees el libro y luego tu decides si aceptar el trato o no…- digo mientras él come su tarta de chocolate.

- Vale…- dice cogiendo de mi helado.

- Eh… esos es mío…- digo riéndome.

- ya, pero yo escog

- Pues quiero de tu tarta…- corta un trozo y me lo da.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ha pasado una semana desde la carta. He recibido otra a mitad de esta, pero aun no he contestado… Draco, aun no me ha dicho nada… debe de ser porque el libro es pésimo…

De momento yo sigo con mis vacaciones. Esta semana he estado más en casa de mi madre que en la mía. Será porque hemos tenido problemas con el abogado y el maldito papel de la herencia… Odio estos tramites…

Esta semana casi no he visto a George, cosa que no es muy normal. Además tampoco me llamo. ¿Será que no tiene tiempo? La verdad es que yo tampoco puede llamarlo. Supongo que yo por la noche lo llamaré.

"Ring-Ring" el teléfono me saca de mis pensamiento.

- ¿Diga?

- …- "¡mierda!" Otra vez no responden.

- ¿Diga? Se que hay alguien ahí… por favor contésteme.

-…

- Vale, ya estoy harta.- cuelgo.

Me voy al comedor, donde Harry y Ginny están muy pegados.

- ¡Siento tener que ser yo quien os despegue, pero Ginny tenemos que hablar del maldito teléfono! – Ginny se voltea y asiente.

- ¿qué le pasa al teléfono?

- quiero… mejor dicho necesitamos uno de esos que deja el registro… estoy harta de que no me contesten…

- ¿han vuelto a llamar y no decían nada?

- Si y estoy hasta el…- Harry se levanta de golpe y sube a la habitación de Ginny.- ¿Y ha este que le pasa? – Ginny solo se encoge de hombros.

- Habrá recordado algo…

- Bueno lo que decía… que quiero un cacharro de esos.

- ¿Y donde quieres ponerlo?

- No se… pero quiero saber quien es y…- "Tiruri" (N/A: cada vez los sonidos son más pésimos XD) el móvil de Ginny me interrumpe.

- ¡Uix! Lo siento. ¿Diga? … ¡Hola!… si, claro… ¿que tu que?… ¿pero tu estas bien de la zotea Ron?…- me mira y se sube.

No se porque pero me da la sensación que me estoy quedado pálida por momentos "¿Y si Ron fue el que llamo? No, seria imposible, pero… tiene el teléfono Harry se lo dio y… Si es él…" Me siento (N/A. Se derrumba o se tira o lo que queráis, pero cae a peso) en el sofá.

- Tu móvil lleva rato sonando…- dice Harry con el teléfono en la mano. "desde cuando Harry esta en la sala?" – ¿Hermione, lo vas a coger?

- Eh… si claro. ¿Diga?

- ¿Que no oyes el teléfono? Llevo rato llamándote…

- Uix! Lo siento Draco…es que estaba en mi mundo…

- ¿Y eso te impide oír el teléfono?

- Más o menos…

- Ya me he leído la historia y tienes que llamar a la Editorial y quedar…

- Eh… ¿estas seguro?

- ¡Claro que si! ¡Es muy bueno! ¡Esa pequeña pelirroja tiene razón!- dice muy convencido.

- Draco… ¿estas bien?

- si, ¿por?

- Acabas de decir que una Wes…

- Ella no es considerada como tal…- me empiezo a reír. – Ey! Hermione…- no podía parar.- Vale ya ¿no?

- Si, si… ya paro.- respiro hondo. – Esta bien, llamare.

- Y de paso queda para que haga con nosotros el contrato…

- Vente. Quiero decir… que te vengas cuando yo quede para lo del libro… es que tampoco se lo que hay que hacer, ni decir…

- Vale. Pues entonces dame el teléfono y ya llamare yo.- sonrío para mi misma y busco la carta para dale el numero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya llevábamos ahí un buen rato hablando sobre el tema del libro y de el contrato con nuestra empresa. Se nos había hecho un pelín tarde, solo eran las cuatro de la tarde (y estábamos ahí des de la una y media).

- Bueno, señorita Granger…- por fin nos levantábamos del restaurante donde habíamos ido a comer (lo escogió ella).- encantada de conocerle… ya vera como si libro va ha ser un libro muy vendido…

- Bueno… ya se vera…- y le estrecho la mano a Wendi que me la tedio.

- Y gracias por aceptar el contrato con nosotros…- dice Draco estrechando la mano que acabo de dejar de Wendi.

- Si… hemos matados dos pájaros de un tiro…

La señorita Wendi se va hacia su coche, mientras Draco y yo vamos al de él (me vino a buscar porque no sabia donde estaba el restaurante y él si).

- Bueno…- dice subiendo al coche.- Tienes el libro a punto de publicarse. ¿cómo te sientes al saber que será un éxito de ventas? – dice poniendo la voz de Wendi (cada vez que decía eso, ponía voz de emocionada).

- muy gracioso Draco… pero no lo será… no se que os ha dado a todos…

- Bueno… de aquí una semana me lo dirás…- en una semana el libro se publicara… puf… no se si alegrarme o no.- ¿me dirás que pusiste en la dedicatoria?

- no…

- Venga Herms…- Wendi me dijo que lo podía dedicar, y lo hice pero no quería que Draco lo viera así que lo escribí en una hoja y le de a Wendi.

- Te compras el libro y lo lees…- digo sacándole la lengua como gesto infantil.

- Vaale…- dice resignado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Paso la semana y casi no me di cuenta. Había quedado por las noches con George (tenia ganas de estar con él y aprovechando que Fred estaba con Xenia de vacaciones…). El único que sabia que sí iba a publicar el libro era Draco. Es Lunes y el día que iban a lanzarlo.

El domingo, Wendi quedó conmigo por la tarde para darme el primer ejemplar. Quedó muy chulo. En la tapa aparecía la fotografía de una casa de fondo y a primer plano una carta sellada, como las que nos enviaban de Hogwrats cada comienzo de año…

La señora Weasley nos invito (ayer, también, me lo dijo Ginny) a comer hoy a su casa. Así que aprovecharé para enseñarle el libro a Emily.

- ¡Ginny, Harry! ¡¿Bajais?!- Estoy en la puerta esperándolos, porque el coche de Ginny se estropeo y sino no pueden ir.

- Vamos…- dice Harry ya bajando las escaleras.

- ¿Y Ginny?- él ha bajado pero no su chica.

- Eh… ¡Ginny!

- Ya voy… ya voy… que prisas…- dice bajando poniéndose uno de los zapatos. Va con un vestido rojo corto sin mangas (los zapatos y el bolso también son rojos). Harry va con unos téjanos negros y una camisa de manga corta de color clarito y yo voy con unos pantalones téjanos claros y una camisa atada detrás de color amarillo.

Subimos al coche y vamos hacia la Madriguera.

Cuando llegamos, nos disculpamos por el retraso producido por Ginny ya que somos los últimos. Vuelven a estar todos los Weasley's menos Ron.

- ¡Tia Herms!- se me tirad cuello la pequeña pelirroja a quien tanto quiero.

- Hola…- le sonrió y le doy un beso.- Tengo una sorpresa para ti…- todos están de pie, esperando que Molly llegue y nos diga donde debemos sentarnos.- Mira ven.- Me la llevo al coche sin que nadie nos vea.

Abro el coche y saco el libro que he guardado en la guantera.

- ¿Qué te parece?- le digo mientras le doy el libro.

- "cada vez que pienso en ti"- dice leyendo el titulo- "por Hermione Granger"- me mira incrédula y vuelve a leerlo para si misma.- ¡Ah! ¡¡Lo hiciste!!- va dando botes (N/A. Esta emocionada)- ¡Yupi! ¡Tia Herms eres la mejor!

- Jeje- me rió.- si, quizás. Ahora mira la dedicatoria.- Digo abriendo la primera pagina.

- "A mi pequeña 'sobrina' Emily Judith Weasley, por ser la primera en leerlo; a Draco Malfoy por ayudarme en todo y a mis padres. Gracias."- calla un momento y me mira.- ¿me lo dedicaste?- asiento. Sonríe y me abraza tan fuerte que me deja casi sin poder respirar (N/A: ahora no nos mates a la prota o se nos acaba el fik!!). Me deja ir y se va corriendo hacia su madre. – ¡Mama! ¡Mama!- dice triándole de la falda.- ¡Mira! ¡Mira!- "Se me olvido decirle que no quería que lo vieran"

- Emily tranquilízate…

- ¡Si pero mira!- dice muy ilusionada… Yo me aparto.- ¡Hermione publicó el libro!- la gente calla de golpe y se pone a buscarme con la mirada. "quiero desaparecer…" Mis mejillas empiezan a ponerse del color del pelo de los Weasley's.

- ¿Qué dice Emily de un libro?- dice Harry que esta mucho más cerca de mi que el resto…

- Eh… yo… pues…

- Hermione escribió un libro y la editorial Waf lo publicó…- resume Emily.- Y me lo ha dedicado…¡Mira!- le dice a su madre que mira el libro…

- Así que al final tenemos escritora…- dice Judith riendo.

- Eh… si.

- ¡Vaya Herms, podrías haber dicho algo!- dice Ginny felicitándome también como el resto de Weasley's. George parece no estar muy contento…

- A ver la dedicatoria que dices…- dice Ginny a Emily.- "A mi pequeña 'sobrina' Emily Judith Weasley, por ser la primera en leerlo; a Draco Malfoy por ayudarme en todo y a mis padres. Gracias."- Dice en voz alta.

- ¿'sobrina'?- preguntan todos. Miro a Emily y le guiño el ojo.

- Cosas entre Emily y yo…- y sonrió. Mis mejillas dejan de estar rojas (o eso me parece).

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes que escribías?- Dice George con un tono de voz que no conozco.

- Eh… pues porque todo comenzó para desfogarme y… bueno acabo así…- digo resignada.

La comida no para de girar en torno al tema del libro. Cuando todos ya toman el café, George dice que sube a su cuarto (N/A: antiguo cuarto) que no se encuentra bien. Disimulando un poco subo y llamo a su habitación.

- ¿George? Soy Hermione, puedo pasar?- digo empujando un poco la puerta. - ¿George?

- Si…- esta sentado en su cama apoyando la espalda en la pared.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Si…- dice sin que ni él mismo se lo crea.

- Venga… a mi no me engañas. ¿Qué te pasa?

- Me podrías haber dicho que escribías… Se supone que estamos saliendo ¿no ?

- Vaya… gracias por alegrarte por mi… y si eso creía yo. Que salíamos…

- y me alegro… pero… podrías habérmelo dicho…

- No sabia que la cosa iba a terminar así…- digo levantándome de la cama donde he estado sentada.- ¿Y si lo hubiera sabido y te hubiera querido hacer una sorpresa?

- Eh… pero Hermione…

- Georeg… creí que te alegrarias por mi como ha hecho toda tu familia…

- y lo hago, pero…

- pero ¿Que? Hay algo que te lo impide?

- No, claro, pero crei que confiabas en mi que…

- Y confio… lo que pasa es que ni yo misma pensaba que iba a terminar asi… ni la historia del libro ni lo tuyo conmigo…

- Pe… pero ¿qué dices Herms?

- Pues que cuando puedas alegrarte por mi por algo que he hecho, porque surgió, me avises…

- Hermione estas…

- No. No estoy cortando. Solo te doy tiempo para que madures y seas más grande que tu sobrina… porque por lo visto parece ella mucho más madura que tu… Cuando crezcas, por favor, llámame.

- Harry, Ginny para volver llamar a un taxi o algo…- digo cogiendo el bolso y el libro.- No me encuentro bien. Será mejor que me vaya.- Veo que George baja las escalera y hace un indicio de querer decir algo. - Nos vemos - fuerzo una sonrisa y me voy para el coche.

* * *

**WOLAS!!** q tl?! kuanto tiempo?! =P

que os a aprecido?! ia sabeis.. kiero opiniones... y si ace falta acepto RR con amenazas de muerte, eso si... pensad q si me dejais uno con amenaza y esta secumple... os quedais sin Fik XD

Weno aora cnt los RR del 3CAPT:

**Andy-Wm:** En el siguiente capt pongo las pancartas!! =P jeje weno... ya sabes a ganar las Regionales, eh! ya me mantedras informada!!! ;) Y Gracias a ti, io t lo dedique pq tu me avias ayudado!!!=D, weno ia me diras q tl el capt;)

**Ophelia Dakker:** Asais por el RR, ya tienes más, que te parecio? weno. nus vemos!

**LadyVega:** Tranquila que no sere malña con Emily... lo prometo (weno, creo =P) sobre lo de Hr-George... pues.. veras... esto.. el fik... ia veremos que pasara =S demoemento no puedo poner mas Herms-George... Weno te veo por el msn =P

**Carmele:** T digo lo mismo que a LadyVega, demoemento no puedo poner muxo mas Herms-George... es algoevidente, no?=S weno sobre lo que paso entre Herms y Ron, mas adelante se vera... o eso espero =P

Ya no hay mas RR que conestar ;).

Weno, solo me queda decir q como la semana q viene me voi y el capt 5 ya esta escrito lo subire antes de irme ;) Y.. como 'regalo' (si se le puede considerar como tal) os digo el titulo del siguiente capt: "Boda a la vista"... digamos q no sabia q tituloponerle... =S y surgio este.

Weno ia os dejo de incordiar:

**PETONS/Muxu/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**

PD: Muxu es beso en euskera, no?!?!?!=S tengo entendido eso.. sorry si me confundo


	5. Boda a la vista

WOLAS!!! aki us dejo mi Capt... aviso! no actualizare asta volver!! es decir...setiembre!

SORRY

Conetso RR:

**Hitomi: Ge**oreg... pos no se... algun invitado especial??!! XD ANDA!! pobre Emilyu!! io kiero q viva XD

**LadyVega:** T as disgustado mucho :S? :S:S weno... no dejes de leerme.. plis:( io prometo arreglar algo... si se puede...¬¬

Toi contigo: VIVA EMILY!!!!! =D

**Ophelia Dakker:** tan mala soy :S? jops...

Respecto lo de Ron, ya te enterarass :P (q mala :P, ahora me lo digo io)

**Ouchzgz:** WOLAS! asias x felicitarme.. Herms rara? q va!!! (sarcastiko) i si.. pobre George...mira q star con ella...:P es duro l amor ;)

**Andy-Wm:** ya sales!!! =P VIVA ANDY!! pero q ganes! q con tanta preparacion... ;) weno te veo, besos y suerte:)

**

* * *

Capitulo 5: Boda a la vista**

"Puff…" echo de menos a George… es como cuando te dicen 'no puedes comer chocolate' y aunque no te guste, quieres comer chocolate…

Sólo hace que no veo a George una semana… bueno y también que el libro salió a la venta…

Pensando en él… Wendi dice que esta siendo un record de ventas… la verdad es que me hace ilusión. Si bien al principio no me gustaba la idea que todos los que quisieran pudieran leer el libro, ahora me hace sentir… no se… ¿Qué estoy en una nube? Me sentir así, sobretodo cuando Wendi me dijo que recibieron miles de cartas de los lectores diciendo que les gustaba y alguna de algún programa de radio o televisión… Dice que la editorial esta pensando en traducirlo para llevarlo al resto de Europa.

- ¡Her-mi-o-ne! – Harry esta en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados a mitad del cuerpo. – ¡Herms! ¡Hermione Granger! – una mano se mueve ante mis ojos.- ¡GRANGER!

- ¿eh?

- ¡Hombre, pero si contestas!

- ¿Contestar? ¿Yo? ¿A qué?

- Herms, - dice Ginny entrando en el salón.- Harry lleva cinco minutos llamándote.

- ¿Si? Perdón… estaba en mi mundo…

- ni que lo jures… ¿Bueno, vienes o te quedas?

- ¿ir? ¿Donde?- no se de que hablan.

- ¡Uix! ¡Hermione! ¡Llevo un cuarto de hora explicándotelo! ¿Qué hay en tu cabeza?

- Eh… yo…

- ¿Hermione, te vienes a la Madriguera con nosotros? – Dice Ginny sacándome del apuro.- Percy ya es padre y han dado a la madre de alta y están ahí, los tres…

- Ah… bueno… esto…- "si voy me encontraré a George, si no voy quedaré como una maleducada…"- Dos minutos y vengo…- digo saliendo corriendo hacia mi habitación.

Ginny sonríe y asiente, Harry hace un gesto de desesperación, pero accede.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No se si quiero ver a George, pero se que si le veo quizás me cueste más saber que ya no es mi novio… puff… ¿y si no le veo? ¿Será que no esta porque sabe que voy o porque tendrá faena?"

- Herms… ¿Hermione?- la voz de Ginny me suena un poco lejana.- ¡Hermione Granger!- vale, reacciono. Esta con la puerta del coche abierta… ya hemos llegado.

- Voy…- digo sacándome el cinturón y bajando del coche.

- Hoy no pareces estar mucho en el mundo de lo real, ¿eh?

- No, si ya…- en la puerta esta Molly esperando a que entremos.

Nos acercamos a ella y la saludamos, luego entramo. Al entrar veo que no esta ni George ni Fred, así que supongo que no están por que tienen trabajo.

- ¡Hermione!- vaya me he vuelto a quedar en las nubes.

- Dime…- digo volteando hacia Hill, que es quien me llama.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿A… a mi?

- Si… hacia rato que te llamaba…

- ¡Uix! Nada…

- lleva así un par de días…- comenta Harry yendo hacia Percy.

- ¿Si? Eso es síntoma de que algo te ocurre…- dice Bill mirándome.

- ¡no, que va! Si las cosas no pueden ir mejor…- digo fingiendo una sonrisa.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué tal el libro? – dice Nadia, la mujer de Percy.

- Bien…- me acerco a ella que tiene al pequeñín o pequeñina, (aun no lo se) en brazos.- Felicidades…- le digo bastante bajo.

- Gracias… ¿quieres cogerla?- dice sonriendo.

- Esto… yo… no sabría como…

- No digas chorradas, cogele bien la cabeza y ya esta…- sin poder poner objeciones tengo a la pequeña en brazos… Me quedo inmóvil… no se que hacer es tan pequeña ¿y si se rompe? (N/A: esa misma pregunta hice yo cuando me dejaron coger a un bebe que había nacido esa misma mañana ¬¬). De repente la pequeña empieza a llorar… - ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué hago?- vaya sonó muy desesperado. Percy me mira y sonríe.

- solo acúnala…

- ¡Oye! que tu eres el padre…- la niña llora más fuerte.

- Ya… y tu quien la tiene en brazos…- no se como, pero consigo calmarla. – Tampoco era tan difícil… - dice cogiéndola él. Lo fulmino con la mirada.-No hace falta que me mires así… algún día serás madre y tendrás que hacerlo tu…

- Cuando lo sea aprenderé… no antes…

- Me parecía que ya habrías cogido algún niño en brazos…- dice Nadia- como te llevas tan bien con los peques…

- Esto… con los peques si… no con los bebes… a esos no los había conocido aun…

- Vaya… pues Nadia iba convencida de que si…- dice Percy sonriendo aun más y dejando a la chiquita en la cuna.

- ¿Cómo se llama?- digo acercándome a la cuna y mirándola.

- Andrea (N/A: Andy!!! Eso es pa' que veas, que pancartas no haré, pero si q t animo!!:D q ganes las Regionales!! :D).

- Es un nombre muy bonito… y esta muy tranquila…

Me la miro embobada. Es muy bonita… y el nombre le hace honor a la niña.

"Bip-Bip" el móvil me hace salir de mi misma. Lo cojo y veo que es Draco.

- ¿Si?

- Hola, soy Draco.

- Hola, ¿que tal? Dime…

- Esto… digamos que Wendi esta desesperada buscándote…

- ¿Desesperada?

- Si… dice que te esta intentando localizar y no lo hace…

- ¿Qué quiere?

- Algo relacionado con el libro… ¿A caso no sabe tu móvil?

- No… cuando vuelva a casa ya la llamaré.

- Ok. Pues, nos vemos.

- Vale, Adiós. - Cuelgo y veo que Ginny me mira sorprendida. - ¿Qué pasa?

- No, nada. Pero parecía que hablaras y no te preocupases.

- …

- si, es que como siempre te preocupas cuando te buscan o quieren algo de ti…

- Eh… no si ya… debe ser que es Wendi quien me busca…

- ¿Tu editora?

- Si, eso parece.

- ¿Y que quiere?- en la entrada al Salón veo a Fred y George. Me quedo mirado a George silenciosamente. De repente me mira y olvido que estaba hablando con Ginny. -¿Herms?- la mano de Ginny me hace volver a la conversación

- ¿eh?… si… no, no se que quiere.

- ¿Hermione estás bien? – Dice Harry pasando a mi lado.- Estás pálida.

- ¿Yo? ¿Pálida?- digo más bien para entender las palabras de Harry y balbuceando un poco. "¡¿como se te ocurrió venir?! ¡Sabias que pasaría esto!" – Si… bueno… no me encuentro muy bien.

- Ven…- Ginny me coge y me lleva a su antigua habitación.- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Dice cuando ya me tiene tumbada en la cama.- Estábamos hablando y estas muy bien…

- Si… yo… no…no se…

- Ale… porque no descansas un rato.

- No, será mejor que vuelva a casa…- digo levantándome.

- no, será mejor que te quedes…- dice Molly entrando en la habitación.- Si te vas sola a casa aun podría pasarte algo.

- No, no me ocurrirá nada…- Me voy hacia la puerta.

-No, Hermione, por una vez en tu vida haznos caso.

- no, Gin, de veras…así no tendrás que preocuparte. – en mitad de las escaleras recuerdo que puedo utilizar la aparición y desaparezco, pero en vez de ir a casa voy a la oficina. Tengo que hablar con Draco.

Llamo a la puerta de su despacho.

- Adelante…- abro y veo que esta sentado en su sillón, delante de la vidriera que muestra un bonito paisaje de atardecer. - ¿Hermione? – dice levantando los ojos. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Esto… yo…bueno… tenia que hablar con mi amigo…- digo entrando y poniéndome delante de su mesa negra.

- ¿Estas bien? Te ves pálida…

- si, ya… bueno…

- Espera aun par de minutos y vamos a mi casa.

Cuando acaba lo que tiene que hacer vamos a su casa y una vez ahí le cuanto lo que paso con George hace ya una semana. La reacción que he tenido en verle y el miedo que me ha entrado de golpe, al saber que estaba en la misma sala que yo…

- Oye Herms… sabes que tu fuiste quien le pediste tiempo, ¿no? No creo que para él seas indiferente… más bien creo que ya entendió tu mensaje…

- Pero no quiero ser yo quien ceda… ¡parece que siempre soy yo la débil!- me levanto del sofá donde estábamos sentados y empiezo a dar vueltas a la sala.

- Hermione, tranquilízate… ya lo habrá entendido y será él quien venga.- Dice abrazándome para que me tranquilice… En ese momento, si no me hubiera cogido, supongo que hubiera roto algo… (N/A: esta histérica =S)

Ya tarde voy para casa a través de la red Flu… Draco me ha ayudado a tranquilizarme y a dejar de comerme el tarro.

- ¡Hermione! – Dice Ginny corriendo hacia mi- ¿Dónde estabas? Dijiste que vendrías para casa…

- Estaba en casa de Draco… si no os importa me voy a la cama…

- ¿Sin cenar? – pregunta Ginny mientras yo ya empiezo a subir los escalones.

- Si, sin cenar.

- Herms… Esto…- Me volteo para ver como Harry y Ginny tienen algo que decirme y se abrazan por la cintura. – Harry me ha pedido que… que me case con él.- No salto de alegría, pero sonrió sinceramente y bajo los dos escalones que había subido y la abrazo.

- Felicidades… - me despego y miro a Harry.- Bueno, ahora me tocara buscar casa…- digo mientras también le sonrió. "Lo que me faltaba".

- ¿Buscar casa?

- Si… no pretenderéis que me quede de vela, ¿no?- subo.- Me alegro por vosotros… pero me dais más faena aun…- susurro sin que lo oigan.

Me meto en mi cuarto me pongo el pijama y me tumbo. No me duermo, sólo miro el techo y pienso… pienso en la conversación de Draco, en George… en la nueva pareja… en Andrea… ¿Andrea? Vaya nunca pensé que me sentiría así después de coger una cosita tan pequeña…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me despierto y a la misma vez que salgo yo de mi habitación, lo hacen Harry y Ginny de la suya. Yo a diferencia de ellos ya voy vestida, ellos aun van con el pijama.

- buenos días…- bajo y me pongo ha hacer el café.

- Buenos días…- Ginny y Harry se sientan en la mesa. Cuando el café ya esta hecho les paso la cafetera luego de servirme un poco. Me lo bebo rápidamente y luego me voy para mi habitación.

Una vez arriba busco mi móvil… no se donde lo deje ayer… y ahí es donde tengo el teléfono de Wendi… cuando ya llevo ahí unos cinco minutos recuerdo que esta en mi bolso y que mi bolso esta… en la Madriguera… bajo las escaleras de dos en dos.

- Oye Herms… - dice Harry cuando paso por delante de la cocina. Me paro y entro.- Ayer te dejaste el bolso en la Madriguera, Ginny lo cogi

- ¿Si?- él asiente.- ¿Dónde esta?

- Lo deje en el recibidor.- Asiento y voy para ahí. Lo cojo, entro en la cocina y cojo una manzana, que empiezo a comer en cuanto empiezo a llamar a Wendi.

- hola, soy Hermione, se podría poner Wendi…

- Si, un segundo.

- "Tralala, laralarlala…" (N/A: imaginaros las canciones cutres esas que ponen cuando llamas a un bloque de oficinas y te han de cambiar de teléfono ¬¬ son pésimas!!) Si, dígame.

- ¿Wendi? Soy Hermione, Hermione Granger.

- ¡Hola! Tengo que hablarte de muchas cosas…

- Vaya…

- Ayer no te localice… bueno, da igual. A ver… necesito verte… es que hay muchas que sino te las enseño y firmas cosas, pues… no me van a valer… ¿Te parece que quedemos?

- Eh… vale.

- Esta tarde, en… 'La Vila del Ping' (N/A: no se me ocurría otro nombre y como taba pensando en el Dr. Slump… XD) es un bar muy acogedor… - me da la dirección y quedamos ahí sobre las cinco.

- Herms… sobre lo que te dijimos ayer… - me miro a Ginny, ayer me dijeron muchas cosas… - sobre lo de la boda…- por ahí ha empezado mejor.

- Si, dime.

- Pues… veras… quería que tu fueras mi Dama de honor y…

- ¿Yo dama de honor?- Ginny asiente.- Vaya… pues encantada…- le sonrío.

- Gracias…- me da un abrazo. Algo va mal, no se porque… pero con un gracias sin abrazo y sin titubear tanto al decírmelo no habría pasado nada.

- Oye… Gin… ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto extrañada.

- Na… nada.

- Mientes.

- No, nada de verdad. – Sonríe. "Mejor no preguntar" – la boda será Setiembre, el día 22. (N/A: Hitomi, te suena de algo?!?!?! XD, es pa q veas q no soy mu original ;) )

- Solo queda mes y medio…

- Ya… Oye, me has de acompañar a comprar los vestidos. El tuyo, el mío y el de Emily que será quien lleve los anillos. (N/A: de peke ace mucha ilusion q te digan que tu llebaras los anillos, pero en la boda t duermes… experiencia prorpia…)

- Vaya… y eso, ¿para cuando?

- Em… pues veras… el martes. ¿Puedes verdad?- añade rápidamente.

- Si, claro. – Ginny se vuelve para su habitación, para cambiarse.

- Oye… puedes ir con acompañante.

- Eh… ok. – Me quedo mirando el móvil, pero al final decido no llamar a Draco… esa era mi idea para acompañante, pero de momento queda tiempo.

Sonrió para mi y cojo el bolso y me voy para el coche. Voy a comprar el periódico y además así empezare a ver pisos para dejarles la casa solita…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Puff…" llevo más de cuatro horas viendo pisos… Estoy ya en el ultimo… es un piso céntrico, de grandes ventanas, dos habitaciones, un salón, una cocina y un baño, además de una pequeña terracita… parece estar bien. Además esta amueblado, mejor… porque no quiero gastarme más dinero en muebles… estoy harta de ver pisos así que si empiezo con los muebles… me muero…

- ¿Qué le parece? – la señorita que me los enseña es muy amable. Me ha explicado que este tiene calefacción, aire y no se que cosas más. – De todos los que hemos visto, si es para usted sola, creo que este es le mejor…

- Si, yo también lo creo. – Accedo a quedármelo.

Cuando ya estoy firmando los papeles (la chica iba preparada), me doy cuanta que son las cinco menos cuarto… No se, como llegaré hasta el bar donde he quedado con Wendi.

Cuando acabamos todo el papeleo, llamo a Wendi para decirle que llegare tarde, pero que iré, que no se vaya.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Lo siento…- digo, solo verla.

- No, tranquila…- me sonríe y me señala la silla, para sentarme. Sólo he llegado un cuarto de hora tarde, pensé que tardaría más. – A ver, antes de nada… ¿Qué te parecería promocionar tu libro por, por ejemplo, Francia o Alemania o…?

- ¿Promocionar?

- Si, la editorial, quiere traducirlo y para eso tendrías que promocionarlo…

- ¡Uix!, pero esto… yo trabajo y…

- Bueno, sólo seria una semana…

- Eh… ¿Y cuando seria?

- Pues, a mediados de este mes.

- ¿Eh… sólo una semana?

-Si.

- Tendría que hablar con Draco y… y luego decirte… por mi, de momento si. Pero ya veremos.

- Bueno, como quieras. – Saca de la bolsa un montón de hojas. – Esto son cartas dirigidas a ti.

- ¿A mi? – "¿Como es que las tiene ella, entonces?"

- Si, las han enviado a la editorial… son de tus lectores… parece que el libro da mucho de si…

- Vaya… yo nunca pensé… bueno, en realidad no lo quería ni publicar…

- Pues… mira por donde la cosa salio más bien de lo que esperabas- Asiento.- También hay alguna carta de alguna Televisión y radio que quiere hacerte una entrevista…

- ¿Y eso?

- Por el libro… piensa que nadie conocía de ti y quieren hacerlo. En realidad, tampoco ahora conocen, porque en la Bibliografía de la autora sólo pusimos tu nombre y donde naciste. Ya esta.

- Eh… si, ya…

- Bueno y que me dices… la primera en…- coge una carta al azar.-… la BBC (N/A: no se me más televisiones britanicas :'( Wuàààà… si alguien sabe más, por favor que me avise!!!)

- ¿la… la BBC?- "la gente esta mal o soy yo…". Ella asiente como si nada. – Pe… pero… yo…

- Venga Hermione… Además solo tienes que responder a alguna pregunta ya esta.

- Eh… ya… pero…

- Venga…

- Esta bien, esta bien…- sonríe ampliamente y seguimos hablando tomando algo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aparco el coche y entro en casa. Una vez dentro veo que Ginny y Harry están en el sofá.

- Os voy a dar un regalote boda por adelantado…

- ¿Cuándo has llegado? ¿Y de qué hablas?

- ahora mismo y hablo de un regalo para vosotros… - Ginny me mira con cara de no entender que regalo es. Además no llevo ninguna bolsa. – Mañana mismo, si puedo, ya no viviré aquí, por lo que… la casa será vuestra.

- Eh…

- Guau! (N/A: no es ningún perro) Esto es…

- Increíble…- acaba Ginny, que antes no sabia que decir.

- ¿Pero, donde te vas?

- A vivir bajo un puente,- digo en broma- Me voy a un piso.

- ¿Piso?

- Si, ¿por que te piensas que me he ido esta mañana y no he vuelto a aparecer hasta ahora?

- Porque habías quedado con Wendi, ¿no?

- Si, pero a las cinco de la tarde.

- Vaya…

- ¿Y quien va a cocinar ahora?

- Pues no se… aprenderé – digo sonriendo.- y que mejor que empezar hoy a aprender…- voy hacia la cocina, pero Harry me para.

- No… tú no te metes en la cocina.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque nos vamos a un restaurante… (N/A. vaya forma de prohibirle que cocine!!)

- Vaya, pues que os lo paséis bien…- digo siguiendo en dirección a la cocina- pero yo tendré que comer, ¿no?

- Si, por eso te vienes con nosotros.

- ¿Y eso?

- Es lo mínimo…- dice Harry sonriendo.

- Vale.

Sobre las nueve cogemos el coche, el de Ginny, y nos vamos para el Caldero Chorreante…

Ya llevamos un buen rato ahí, hablando de temas triviales. La comida esta muy buena.

- Oye, Herms. ¿Cómo es que perdimos el contacto?- me quedo mirando a Harry como si nunca lo hubiera visto. – Si, quiero decir… cuando se acabo Hogwarts…

- Si, se lo que quieres decir.- Lo corto rápidamente. Harry me mira buscando la respuesta.- cuando tu y… bueno… Ron, os fuisteis las cosas cambiaron…

- ¿y eso te impidió escribirnos?

- No, pero tampoco me incitaba a hacerlo.

- Pero…

- Vaya, pero si hay reunión de los habitantes de la casa…- Draco estaba detrás de Harry.

- Los que habrán vivido.- Aclaro yo.

- ¿Y eso?

- Ya te contaré. Por cierto, tengo que hablar contigo de mis vacaciones…

- Ahora no Herms…

- Vale, pues mañana o pasado te haré una visita.- Él asiente.

- Me voy, me están esperando. – Harry y Ginny hacen cara de felicidad al oír "me voy".

- ¿tu chica?

- Los de la empresa que consiguió Geremy, ¿quieres venir?- pongo cara de asco.

- No, gracias…- Sonríe y se va.

Harry y Ginny me miran.

- ¿Desde cuando eres Herms? – pregunta asustada Ginny y Harry asiente.

- ¿Desde cuando me haces preguntas sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer?

- Eh… pues…

- ¿No me dirás que no es raro que Malfoy se entienda contigo?- dice Harry seguro de lo que dice.

- ¿No me dirás que no te he dicho mil veces, que las cosas han cambiado?… que no son lo que eran.

- Ya pero…

- Draco es mi jefe además de mi mejor amigo…

- ¿Me-mejor amigo? – Harry se me queda mirando con ojos como platos.

- Si. Es mi mejor amigo…

- ¿Nos… nos has sustituido? ¿A mí y a Ron? – Harry levanta más la voz. Ginny sólo mira.

- ¿sustituiros? Ahora resultara que os sustituí…- yo también subo la voz- ¿quines se fueron?

- ¿Para que sirven las cartas? ¿Y la magia?

- ¿Sabes? ¡Lo único para lo que sirve…- me levanto de la silla- y para lo único que me ha servido es para encontrar gente que me ha hecho más daño que bien!- Cojo el bolso y me voy.

- ¡Hermione!- Ginny sale tras de mi y Harry por lo que he notado se ha quedado sin palabras. – Hermione, espera. – Estamos ya fuera de ahí. Me paro y me giro, noto que empiezo a llorar.- ¿no me dirás que te has puesto así solo por Harry o Ron?

- No, pero tampoco tengo ganas de hablar sobre eso. Me voy a casa. Además tengo que empezar a empaquetarlo todo.

- Venga vuelve con nosotros…- sonrió y susurro un "No gracias" y desaparezco.

Una vez en casa empiezo a guardar todo en cajas que ago aparecer de la nada. Se que Harry y Ginny ya han vuelto, porque los he oído, pero yo sigo recogiendo las cosas… acabaré hecha polvo, pero así mañana ya solo me quedara llevármelo para mi nuevo piso.

* * *

KIERO RR =P ahora ya us dejo.... hasta setiembre!!no me olvideis!!! :( -- cara de pena

**PETONS/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**


	6. Reconciliaciones

**Capitulo- 6: Reconciliaciones**

Una semana en mi piso… Esto de vivir sola en un principio no es que me gustase mucho, no tenia con quien hablar… Entraba y nadie saludaba… pero al par de días te acostumbras. El tema Cocina, lo llevo bastante bien.

A ver, esta semana he hecho muchas cosas; he ayudado a escoger el vestido de Gin para la boda y también el de Emily… seguro que están muy guapas… el mío es un dilema, porque el que le gusta a Ginny a mi no me gusta y el que me gusta a mi no a Ginny… Hemos quedado que iremos otro día a escoger vestido; también he hablado con Draco para lo de mis 'vacaciones' para promocionar el libro. Él ha aceptado, si, al volver en una semana tengo todo al día, sea o no mucho trabajo; También he llamado a mi madre para que vea el piso, su primera frase fue "_Podías haberte quedado en casa_" seguida de un "_pero mejor, así cada una hace su vida_", es decir n la primera frase se me formo una sonrisa y en la segunda se me borro, ya no quería que estuvieses con ella… ella lo noto y me pregunto si había dicho algún disparate, pero mirándolo bien no lo había dicho, así que sonreí y dije que no, que no lo era; entre George y yo… aun no hemos hablado, bueno, en realidad vamos ha hacerlo hoy, esta noche, por eso estoy delante del armario para saber que narices ponerme. La verdad es que ya he sacado varios modelitos, pero no me convencen. Finalmente escojo y me pongo una camiseta de manga corta, muy corta, de color azul clarito y un tejano desgastado, pirata, con unas sandalias de tacón blancas. Cuando ya estoy vestida (me he dejado el pelo rizado y suelto) cojo el bolso de mano que ya tenia preparado y cojo la varita (me gusta tenerla encima, siempre va bien).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Hola,- estoy sentada en la mesa cuando llega George. Él escogió el restaurante.

- Hola,- sonrío y se sienta.

El restaurante es pequeñito, acogedor, con suficiente personal para no dejar ninguna mesa desatendida.

Empezamos a pedir.

- Hermione, bueno supongo que sabes porque te he llamado…

- ¿quieres hablar? – sonrío mientras, por debajo de la mesa, cruzo las piernas y me acerco un poco más.

- si…bueno, las verdad es que después de lo que me dijiste… pues… me quede pensando y…

- Perdonen.- "buen momento para servir" - ¿Ensalada de atún?- levanto la mano, lo justo y mientras la camarera sirve los platos, sonrío a George. – que aproveche.

- Gracias,- y prosigo cuando la señorita ya se ha ido - ¿Decías?

- Eh… si, que yo, bueno… que tenias razón. Que te debo una disculpa, por compórtame pero que mis sobrinos… me comporte como un crío.

- Yo también he estado pensando y bueno… no tienes la razón. Digo ahora.- Añado, cuando me mira sin comprender.- Yo también te debo una disculpa, entiendo que te pusieras así y… bueno… eso, que lo siento.

George sonríe y nos basamos lo eche tanto de menos… Sus labios… su boca… sus recorridos por mi boca…uff… "Te quiero". Nos separamos lentamente y luego nos miramos a los ojos. No tardamos en profundizar el beso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegamos a mi casa, bueno, a la entrada de mi piso. Nos estamos besando, en el rellano, mientras yo, de espaldas a la puerta, intento abrir la puerta, como en las películas (N/A: ESO!!! Muchas pelis has visto tu!/Conciencia: no será que las as visto tu?/T: puede…). No puedo abrir, por lo que, tengo que dejar de besar a George y concentrarme a abrir la maldita puerta.

Finalmente, entramos. Entre muchos besos, caricias y toqueteos, llegamos a mi habitación. La ropa ha ido cayendo por el camino y ya solo vamos con ropa interior. George empieza a besarme por el cuello y va bajando. Se para en los pechos, aprovechando para desatar el sostén… cuando lo consigue, sigue su camino (nos hemos tumbado, bueno, más bien, hemos caído en la cama), y sin mucha dificultad o prisa, ni él lleva bóxer, ni yo las bragas. Antes de volver a ser uno, me mira a los ojos y me besa tiernamente los labios… luego… luego… vuelvo a sentir que somos uno, que él me quiere y yo a él que… las palabras sobran. (N/A: como habréis podido comprobar no soy mu wena en este tema, sorry. Queria avistar antes, pero mala q soi, os pongo una nota en medio y me tirais tomates o lo q tengais cerca el pc…).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me remuevo y noto que uno de mis mechones se me pone en medio de la cara y me hace cosquillas, pero sin que yo haga nada, este se ha ido. Ahora me hacen cosquillas en la cabeza…

Lentamente abro los ojos y veo que George está jugando con mi pelo. Esta estirado de lado, apoyándose sobre su codo derecho y sostiene su cabeza con la mano.

- Hola…- ve que me he despertado. Se acerca y me besa.- ¿Qué tal has dormido, mi pequeña escritora?

Le sonrío y esta vez soy yo quien pega los labios a los de él.

- ¿escritora?

- Si. Así se llama a las personas que escriben libros (N/A: como se llama a los escritores de Fan fiks? locos?/Conciencia: No! Esa eres tu!/T: si, puede…/C:solo puede?¬¬/T: y Hitomi tmb!eh?!?!?/C: si, tmb.)

- Pues la Escritora ha dormido bien, pero quiere que cierta pelirroja, la bese como ayer por la noche. – George sonríe y me besa como ayer. Sus besos son únicos. Mientras me besa, pasa sus brazos por mi espalda, desnuda, y me atrae hacia él.

- ¿De esta forma?

- Si…- me quedo apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho y oyendo sus latidos.

- Será mejor que llame a Fred, para decirle que hoy no iré.

- George no puedes hacer es…- George me pone un dedo en la boca, para hacerme callar.

- Quiero pasar el día contigo. Además es tu ultimo día de vacaciones y hace mucho que no estas conmigo…- pone cara de pena y como su dedo índice aun esta en mi boca, lo beso.

- Está bien…- me levanto de la cama y me voy a la ducha, mientras George coge el móvil y llama a su hermano.

Cuando salgo de la ducha, aun esta pegado al teléfono (está sentado en la cama con el bóxer puesto).Me acerco a él, por la espalda y lo abrazo… me sonríe.

- Fred… ya te lo he dicho…Jordán…no, no hay problema…Si…- le beso el cuello.- Aja…Oye que el cacharro se queda sin batería- dice luego de oír un 'BIP' que lo indica.- Si, si, adiós.- Cuelga. Me mira (ya estoy vestida con una falda corta blanca y una camiseta naranja de tirantes.)- Estas muy guapa.

-Gracias. Haz una cosa: dúchate mientras yo preparo el desayuno.

Asiente y se va para la ducha.

He bajado a por croasants (N/A: se escribe así? Me suena mas Croissants, pero no se…) y estoy ya con café hecho, solo queda servir.

- Herms…- volteo y George esta caminado hacia mi, ya vestido y me abraza.- Se que al principio, cuando empezamos a salir, dijimos que no queríamos que nadie lo supiera, aunque Draco lo sabe…

- se enteró solo.

**FLASH BACK**

- Hermione - George esta en la silla d delante de la mesa de mi despacho.- hace mucho que no nos vemos…

- George, cariño, el día que tu tienes fiesta, yo no y al revés…

- Ya, pero te echo de menos…- dice el pelirrojo levantándose y volteando la mesa hasta ponerse a mi lado. Yo también me levanto. Paso mis brazos por su cuello y él sus brazos por mi cintura.

- Yo también…- sonrió y me da un beso tierno.

Nos separamos un poco y antes de poder decir nada profundizamos el beso. Él ha venido ha hablar de negocios y ya hemos acabado la reunión, así que seguimos besándonos.

No se muy bien como, me acabo sentando en el borde de la mesa y el se queda entre mis piernas. No oímos que la puerta se abre.

- Ejem…ejem…- me despego de los labios de George y miro hacia la entrada. "¡ops!"

- ¡Draco!- intento ponerme de pie y arreglarme el pelo, la ropa…lo que sea…

- ¡yo!- dice burlando se de mi. George y yo estamos rojos.- Cuando estés menos ocupada- dice mirando a mi acompañante.- acaba el informe de…

- Puedo explicarlo, yo…

- No hay nada que explicar, solo profundizabas la relación con el cliente…pero a poder ser, si sigues estrechando relaciones, que no sea en horas de trabajo.- dice dejando los papeles encima del sofá.- Acaba el informe de Sara.- Cuando ya esta en la puerta, antes de salir, se gira un momento.- Por cierto, Herms, me alegro…- dice guiñándome el ojo.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- Ya, ya me acuerdo… pero quiero decir, que me gustaría decirle a mi familia, a mis amigos, a los tuyos… que somos pareja, que no se enteren en la boda, ¿entiendes?

- Si, entiendo. Pero si no te importa, cuando vuelva…

- ¿Volver?

- Si… veras…- digo sirviéndole el desayuno.- Wendi, la de la editorial, quiere traducir el libro y promocionarlo y para hacerlo quiere que yo vaya…

- Vaya… pero ¿me traerás algo de donde vallas? ¿Verdad?- me rió y asiento.- Al final me leí el libro.- me sonrojo y dejo de reír.- Me ha gustado mucho… Oliver y Tom, los hermanos que están colados de Alice, me cayeron muy bien, sobretodo Oliver… aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera él con quien Alice, decidiera quedarse…

- ¿Si? ¿Y eso?

- No se… me sentí identificado… además, Richard, el padre de Alice, se lleva mucho mejor con él que con Tom.

- Ya, pero ella es quien tiene que decidir con quien quedarse. Es ella la que va a compartir su vida con Tom, no su padre…

- Te brillan los ojos cuando hablas del libro…

- Es que me gusta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ayer pasamos el día juntos, George y yo. Fuimos a dar una vuelta por la mañana y luego, por la tarde de compras. Yo me compre un vestido para la presentación y él ropa para la boda.

- Hermione, por favor, vuelve.

- ¿eh? ¿Qué? – Wendi me pone mala cara.

- Hermione, llevo rato intentando que me digas si te parece bien o no, ir a promocionar el libro a España…

- Vale.

- Estarías en un hotel de Barcelona.

- ¿Dónde las olimpiadas del '92?

- Si, y el Forum 2004.

- Vale, pero ¿podré hacer turismo?

- Si hay tiempo… si.

- Es que como hay todo lo del modernismo…

- Si, te gusta, la Pedrera es muy bonita y el Parc Güell, pero te recomiendo la Sagrada Familia, es única.

(N/A: juro q no me pagan por hacer publicidad… lo prometo, sino no taria escribiendo Fics, ia aseria rika XD o seguiría con ellos??... misterios de la vidaXD)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tok-Tok" Lo raro es que llamen a la puerta del despacho, pero lo más raro es que lo hagan a las cinco de la tarde…

- ¡Ai va dios! ¡Las cinco!- miro el reloj de nuevo. No, no se a parado. "_Me he quedado sin comer…se me ha pasado la hora…"_

"Toc-toc" insisten. Vuelvo a mirar la hora, "_si, si, las cinco…_" confirmo mis dudas "_y yo aquí sin comer nada"_

- Esto… adelante.- la que entra es la secretaria de Draco. – Hola.

- Hermione, Draco quiere saber a que hora vas a acabar. Dice que antes de irte pases por su despacho.

- Ok, gracias.

- Bueno, yo ya me voy ¿Necesitas algo?

- No, gracias.

- Ok, adiós.

Miro la pantalla del ordenador. Me releo por cuarta o quinta vez el texto. Afirmo y lo guardo, además de hacer una copia. Ya que Draco quiere hablar conmigo, firmara el papelucho…

Llamo a la puerta de Draco y entro.

- Hola, querías verme. – "uix! no esta" - ¿Draco?

- ¡Buh!

- AAH!!- me volteo hacia la derecha, donde él chico se acaba de sacar la capa de invisibilidad- ¡Maldita sea Malfoy! Eres un… - me tapa la boca con la mano mientras me hace voltear. "no esta solo" Le saco la boca de mi mano.- Esto… lo… lo siento. – le dijo a la chica que esta con él.

- No pasa nada.- dice Draco con una gran sonrisa.

- No lo decía por ti. – le saco la lengua tal y como lo haría un niño y me volteo.

- Vamos, Herms, no me dirás que te ha sentado mal.

- Pues no te lo digo…

- Pero…

- Pero nada.- miro la hoja que tengo en la mano.- Ten firma.

- Firmo si me perdonas.

- Si no firmas, perdemos clientes.

- Eh…- mira la hoja, la coge y va hacia su mesa y la firma.- Hecho.

Me acerco a la mesa. La chica que esta sentada en la silla, la verdad es que me recuerda ha alguien, pero no se quien.

- No me digas que no sabes quine es?- Draco me saca de mis cavilaciones.

- Eh…

- Vaya Granger te recordaba con mejor memoria… - me miro a la chica. "_OK, Herms, porque ella te conoce y tu a ella no?"_.

- Eh… pues… la verdad…

- Vamos que no la recuerdas.- Draco me acaba la frase.

- Vaya… pues tanto no creo que haya cambiado.- La chica, se levanta. Es rubia, de ojos verdes, un poco más baja que yo, va con un vestido largo de color verde musgo el cual marca sus curvas… "_Creo que Ginny tiene mejores curvas que ella… PERO QUE DICES!!! Que no sabes quien es?!"_

- Eh… no se si has cambiado o no, pero, lo siento, no se quien eres.

- Te doy un par de pistas: Hogwarts-Slytherin.

- Eh… me quedo igual.

- Joder, niña, mira que tienes mal la memoria de Hogwarts.

- Pues si, Malfoy, lo olvide todo… o casi todo…

- Y si te digo que no nos llevábamos bien.

- Una Sly con una Gry, no se llevaban bien nunca.

- También es cierto.

- Bueno, pues es…

- Espera, no le digas…

- ¿Ibas mucho con Draco, verdad? – ella asiente. - No serás… digo… eres Parkinson?

- Te costo. ¿y tu saliste siendo Premio Anual?

- Pues si. Si no te importa tengo cosas que hacer.- _"Como la odiaba!!! Para que narices ha venido?"_

- No… Hermione tú te quedas. – me giro de mala gana.

- Esto ya se que nos llevábamos mal, y todo esto… pero…- Parkinson se acerca donde estoy yo.

- Ella ha venido por tu libro y porque necesita ayuda.- miro a Parkinson, luego a Draco y vuelvo a mirar a la chica. "Ayuda…Parkinson…la mía… mi ayuda…"

- El mundo se ha vuelto loco…- Eso, tal y como no pretendía, salio de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Hermione, que dices del mundo?- Draco se coloca a mi lado.

- Na-nada. – miro a Parkinson. - ¿Mi ayuda, necesitas la ayuda de una Gryffindor, la de Hermione Granger, la Sangre Sucia Sabelotodo, la Rata de Biblioteca? – estaba asombrada, no enfadada. Había algo que no podía llegar a comprender.

- Eh… si no te importa necesito la ayuda de la escritora del libro que me ha hecho abrir los ojos…

- ¿libro? ¿Qué libro?

- si te parece, el libro que escribió mi hija que no existe.

- Ah… mi libro. (N/A: imaginaros a la castaña en pleno Shock… no se empana XD poecita)- Ok. – "Parkinson se leyó mi libro… le ha abierto los ojos… quiere hablar con migo (N/A: asimilando nuevos conceptos…)… algo normal. Un momento!" - ¿Te ha hecho abrir los ojos?! – (N/A: Hermione saliendo de Shock).

- Si.

- En que sentido…

- Será mejor que nos sentemos esto va para largo.- Draco nos indica las sillas. Él se sienta en su sitio y nosotras enfrente de él. – Te lo resumo yo. Pansy esta casada con Blasie, él sigue en sus historias de que Lord… bueno de que Tom se reencarnara y volverá y blablabla…

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con mi novela?

- Mucho…- Parkinson esta visiblemente nerviosa.- No me case con Blasie porque me gustara a mi, sino por compromiso. Ya se que se rumoreaba que me había de casar con Draco, pero el compromiso se rompió y a mis padres, digo mal, a mi madre, le falto tiempo para comprometerme con Blasie.

- Sigo sin comprender.

- Me leí el libro porque Draco me lo recomendó. No me dijo que fuera tuyo, además tapo el autor con un hechizo…- miro a Draco.

- Sabía que si leía que era tuyo no se lo leería.

- Me lo leí y me di cuanta que en parte estaba reflejada en él. Que lo que tenia no era lo que yo quería, lo único que la protagonista de la historia se queda copn lo que ella quiere y no con lo que sus padres quieren…

- Parkinson, echa el freno.- Se me queda mirando.- Me estas diciendo, si no he entendido mal, que el libro te ha ayudado a comprender que las cosas las hemos de escoger nosotras mismas?

- No.

- Entonces…

- Me has ayudado a comprender que Blasie es lo que quería mi madre, no yo.

- Y esta es la parte en que yo sobro.- Dice Draco con una amplia sonrisa mientras nos deja solas.

- Se que te parecerá tonto, pero Hermione, necesito tu ayuda.- me quedo callada. – quiero salir de la vida de Blasie, de la de mi madre, de la familia completa, quiero ser yo… yo hasta en las personas que quiero…

- Ya, pero…

- Hermione, por favor, se que no fuimos muy buenas amigas, ni siquiera amigas… pero por favor…

- Er… yo… Esta bien. No se como pero… intentare ayudarte.

- Gracias.- sonríe. Por primera vez, sonríe sinceramente.

* * *

WOLAS!!!!

q tl? me habeis echado de menos??? yo a mi misma no! soy una pesada y me aburro...

Weno cambaindo de tema, q os a aparecido el capt? Ya se, ya se, al final del cpaitulo se me a ido mucho la olla (cabeza, pelota, lo q kerais), pero weno... yo tmp sabia q iba a acabar asi :S

AVISO IMPORTANTE: no actualizare muy amenuudo por una cosa llamda ESTUDIOS... sorry pero actualizare, poko a poko ;)

**Aora voi a por Vuestros RR:**

**Ouchzgz:** Un RR corto pero preciso. Espero q t guste el capt i q pongas otro RR, pero... puedo pedirte q me digas q te a parecido el capt?? please (

**Sarah Black Patryn: **ME encanta q te guste EMILY!! jeje... q te parecio la contunuacion?;)

**Andy-Wm:** WOLAS WAPISIMA!!!! q tal? me alegro q te gustara lo del bebe ;) nos vemos x el Msn ;) por cierto: dame la opinion de este capt, eh ;)

**Hitomi,** la ultima :P sorry te toko. E aki tu sorpesa, ya me daras tu opinion ;) --- Matt "I'm on TV?"XD q weno, perdon...¬¬

Weno i esto es todo por oi. Como os abreis fijado, sino ia lo dijo aora, a todos os e pedido la opinion del capt. Lo e exo (si keresi saberlo leerlo, sino darle directaem,nte al boton de los RR) pq lo acabo de acer y cm no toi mu fina, pos pa saber si se peude scribir tando mala o dejarlo pa mas adelante XD

WEno...

**ENS VEIEM/Nos vemos/See you**

**PETONS/Besos/kisses**

**Taeko**


	7. Viaje a Barcelona

**Capitulo7: Viaje a Barcelona**

¿Alguien sabe que odio volar? ¡¿Tanto si es en escoba como si es en paracaídas como en aviones?! Vale pues yo casi ni me acordaba y digo casi porque lo recordé perfectísimamente hoy. Hoy a las 06.55 horas. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque hoy era el maldito día que yo me iba a Barcelona y burra de mi no se me ocurre nada más que hoy recordar que tengo pánico a volar! ¿Digo pánico? No, no, perdón quería decir **_TERROR_**. Terror en mayúsculas en fosforito, en negrita, en cursiva, subrayado, a tamaño XXL…

Al llegar al aeropuerto estaba bastante tranquila, por no decir, más bien que estaba sobadisima. Tenia sueño, la noche anterior no había podido dormir hasta las once tocadas y el despertador sonó a las cinco. Bueno, a lo que iba. Al llegar al aeropuerto estaba muy bien, maravillosamente bien, pero después de encontrarme con Wendy, facturar las maletas y entregar el billete, para entrar en ese maldito y asqueroso tubo que te lleva al avión… ahí, justo ahí empecé a recordar mi MIEDO a volar… Wendy solo hacia que decirme cosas para tranquilizarme, yo en ese momento ya me encontraba paralizada en medio del pasillo y, de repente… una azafata (N/A: siento cortar este momento de tensión de la pobre herms, pero sino no me quedo trankila: _Air__ Hostess/I like the way you dress/Though I hate to fly/But I feel much better/Occupied my mind writing you a love letter /I messed my pants/When we flew over France/Will I see you soon/In my hotel room/For a holiday romance/Air Hostess_… :D soy feliz, ya continuo) pasa por mi lado y me dice "Señoritas tendrían que ir subiendo, el avión no tardará en despegar" ¿despegar? ¿Quién coño quería despegar? Ah… si, claro: el avión, Wendy, los pasajeros, la azafata, el piloto, el copiloto, las otras azafatas… ¡Todos menos YO! Yo quería seguir tocando suelo. Mira que es bonito el suelo, ¿¡eh?! ¡Pero no… hay que volar! "Hermione tendrías que habérmelo dicho, hubiéramos usado la aparición o la red de polvos Flu" ¿Y en ese momento lo decía? Pues si, la chica no podía haberlo dicho antes, no… Ante lo que había dicho, yo pretendía volver para atrás, pero ella dijo que no. Me arrastro, literalmente, hasta mi sitio y me ato el cinturón, el cual quedó tan apretado (yo lo hice) que seguro que no me escurría (aun tengo la marca).

Ahora, estoy tumbada en una fabulosa cama del Gran Hotel Havana (N/A: casi todas las referencias que ponga de la ciudad e Barcelona, como puede ser este hotel, existen. Para ser mas exactos, este hotel ta cerca de mi cole. Y por si alguien no me cre ponded en otra pagina de explorer las tres w. gran hotel havana (to junto) . com y ya vereis). Es el hotel que reservó Wendy. En cuanto hemos llegado he decidido que hoy, no saldría de mi habitación y me he echado en la cama, pero… ahora… ¡uix! Tengo curiosidad de saber más de la ciudad, así que…

- Accio Zapatos…- la barita esta más cerca de mí que mis zapatos, que están en la otra punta de la habitación. Me los pongo y me levanto. Voy al baño me lavo la cara me hago la línea de los ojos y me peino con una cola alta (ayer me alise el pelo) y me voy para la recepción.

Una vez abajo, me dirijo al chico alto que nos a atendido antes para darnos la habitación (Wendy me hizo un hechizo para saber entender y hablar tanto el castellano como el catalán, lenguas oficiales de Cataluña).

- ¿Hola, me podrías dar información de la ciudad?- el chico se me queda mirando empanado, pensando o quizás flipando.

- Marc que la senyoreta t'acaba de demanar informació… sembla que estas als núvols (N/A: si veis **T** es traducción) (**T**: Marc, que la señorita te acaba de pedir información… parece que estas en las nubes).

- Eh… si, si… claro. – el chico coge un mapa de la ciudad y me señala donde estamos. Cerca de donde estamos hay tanto la Sagrada Familia como la Casa Abelló, la Pedrera… Más que nada estoy en el punto medio. Me señala algún lugar importante, me explica como puedo llegar, tanto andando, como en bus, como en metro o en taxi.

- Gracias.- Digo sonriendo con el mapa ya en la mano.

- ¿Perdona, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Ya la has hecho, pero- digo sonriéndole con picardía.- Te concedo el honor de hacerme otra.- dijo riéndome, la frase quedo muy monárquica.

- Jeje… tú eres de Inglaterra ¿no? Como es que sabes tanto castellano.

- I català (**T** y Catalán).- el chico se queda flipando. No le puedo decir que soy bruja así que me invento cualquier cosa.- Mi jefa que es muy polifacética y me ha enseñado.- le digo una verdad a medias. Ella me lanzó el conjuro ¿no?- Bueno, Marc, me voy a dar una vuelta.

- Vale, nos vemos, que vaya bien.

- Adiós.

Salgo del Hotel y me dirijo hacia la Sagrada Familia. Voy subiendo por Passeig Sant Joan, hasta Mallorca tal y como Marc me ha dicho, de tal forma que acabo teniendo la Sagrada Familia de morros. La verdad es que cuando la ves impacta… es, es… no hay palabras para describirla (N/A. me toy intentando poner el la piel de un guiri en Barna (BARceloNA) y la vdd es q creo q no se me da del todo mal, o si?XD). La verdad es que es una pasada. Al final me decido y entro, bueno, después de hacer una media hora de cola (N/A:si quereis fotos de la Sagrada Familia, solo meteros en un buscador y seguro q os sale algo, sino es asi avisar ;)).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al salir del Templo se ha hecho de noche y la verdad es que este sitio sin luz, guiris y vida da miedo. Así que veo un taxi lo cojo. No son difíciles de ver, más que nada son amarillos y negros, así que cantan un poco.

Vuelvo al hotel. En recepción aun esta Marc, junto con una chica morena. Están hablando animadamente, pero tengo la sensación que Marc se ha quedado en su mundo y la chica esta de los nervios. No le contesta.

Decido entrar del todo e irme a la habitación.

- Señorita Granger.- la voz viene de Recepción, me volteo y voy hacia la chica que me ha llamado.- Tiene usted dos llamadas y la Señorita que iba con usted…- busca una hoja con el nombre.

- ¿Wendy?

- Si,- me mira y sigue a lo suyo.- Me ha pedido que le entregue esto.- me da un sobre.

- Gracias.- Me da también los avisos de los números de teléfono y me voy hacia el ascensor. Una vez dentro miro el sobre de Wendy.

"¿Haciendo turismo? ¿Te gusta todo esto? Espero que si. Oye, por la noche no podré ni llamarte ni recibir llamadas ni nada, por lo que quedamos mañana a las nueve (no me falles) en el comedor. Sobretodo se puntual." Me miro la carta y miro si hay algo más detrás de ella, pero no se acaba ahí.

Al llegar a mi piso salgo del ascensor y me voy hacia mi habitación (pediré que me traigan algo de comer). Miro las dos llamadas. Una es de George y la otra… pues no se…

- ¿Quién debe ser?- al mirar hacia la ventana veo a Hedwig.- Hola…- me acerco a ella y cojo al carta.

"¡¡HERMIONE GRANGER!! ¿Como es que no me dijiste que te ibas? Me he enterado por Draco Malfoy. ¿¿Te parece lógico?? Iba a ir a tu casa pero al señorita esta en Barcelona.

¿Por cierto que haces tu ahí? Te he intentado llamar pero decían que no estabas… al menos espero que te lo estés pasando muy bien.

Contéstame.

Ginny"

- Pobre Ginny.- Miro el escritorio hay un bolígrafo, así que le contesto detrás de su misma carta.

"Estoy por lo del libro. De momento he tenido mejores medios de transporte, ya te contare.

Besos y recuerdos

Hermione

PD: ¿Tu hablando con Draco? Eso me lo tienes que contar"

Le doy la carta a Hedwig que se va volando hacia Londres… no le queda nada, pobre ave.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de pedir la cena y comer algo, me acosté en la cama y hoy, me he levantado por el despertador del móvil. Me voy hacia la ducha me pego un baño fresquito y rapidito y me visto. Me pongo el vestido que compre con George. Es de color rojo, largo hasta la rodilla y de tirantes cruzados en el cuello. Me pongo los zapatos de tacón altos y me dejo el pelo tal cual, sin alisar, solo secado. Me hago la ralla del ojo y me voy hacia el comedor, no sin ates coger el bolso con la varita, el monedero y, por si acaso, el mapa de la ciudad.

- ¡Buenos días!- Wendy va con un vestido azul clarito de dos piezas. Parece cansada.

- Hola… ¿Cómo has dormido?

- Bien ¿Y tu?

- También. ¿Dónde fuiste ayer?

- A ver la Sagrada Familia.- Entre nosotras hablamos ingles.- Es impresionante… Además de altísima.

- Si. La verdad es que la han avanzado mucho desde la última vez…- dice casi en un suspiro. Mientras, una camarera muy alegre nos sirve el café.

- ¿Última vez?- Se despierta de golpe de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Eso he dicho?- yo asiento.- Si, ultima vez.- Repite concentrada en su taza de café. Parece interesante, así que miro la mía, pero la veo aburrida así que tomo un sorbo. – Digamos que no es la primera vez que he venido…

- Lo noté.- Sonrío y me voy a buscar una pasta.

Cuando vuelvo a estar sentada me enseña el horario.

- Todo esto se ha de hacer hoy.

- ¡¿Wendy tu estas bien de la azotea?! ¡Que soy una persona, que no me puedo dividir!

- Ya, pero se tiene que hacer.- Miro el horario flipando. "_A algún sitio llegaremos tarde…_".

- ¡Anda! Si hay una escuela de…

- Si, de eso.- dice para que siga en secreto.- Y te toca ir…- mira el reloj.- Ahora.- Así que se levanta y empezamos a irnos.

Wendy no avisa a un taxi, sino que se pone a caminar por la calle hasta llegar a un edificio enorme. Es l'Escola de Màgia i bruixeria Segadors (**T** Escuela de Magia i hechicería Segadores). Entramos y encontramos a la recepcionista, una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos largos que en cuanto ve a Wendy, la saluda efusivamente y sale de detrás del mostrador para darle un abrazo. Se dan un par de besos y luego, la recepcionista, recuerda que tiene que avisar a alguien, con lo que coge el teléfono y hace una llamada. No pasan ni dos minutos, (Wendy y la recepcionista siguen hablando) que aparece una mujer de cabello largo y blanco, con un vestido claramente mago de color verdoso que hace juego con sus ojos; la verdad es que me recuerda bastante a Dumbledore, pero un poco más joven y en mujer. Luego, detrás de ella aparecen lo que yo diría que son los profesores, tres hombres y dos mujeres más. Altivos y también con ropa del mundo mágico, sonríen calidamente, todos menos una de las mujeres que parece bastante recelosa.

- hola, bienvenidas…

- Buenos días…- dice Wendy dándole la mano a la mujer.

- Hola.- Dijo yo mientras me acerco.

- Cuanto tiempo sin verte Wendy ¿habéis tenido un buen viaje?

- Si, unos dos años… profesora Andrómeda te presento a Hermione Granger.- Le tiendo la mano que acepta con una sonrisa.

- Encantada- Decimos a la vez.

- Estos son los profesores: Ignasi, Dani, Joan, Marta y Laia. Nos falta un profesor, pero no esta disponible, es de Inglaterra.

- Vaya…- Cada uno me tiende la mano.

- Soy Ignasi profesor de la casa Norte, y de Transformaciones.- Dice con una sonrisa.

- Yo, Dani profesor de la casa Sur, y profesor de Historia.

- Joan, profesor de la casa Este, y de Herbólogia.

- Laia de la casa Oeste, y de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas.

- Marta,- dice secamente.- De Pociones.- "_Podría ser perfectamente prima o familia de Snape…_".

- Falta nuestro profesor de Defensa, pero ya te he comentado que no se encuentra disponible.

- Wendy nos ha comentado que estudiaste en Hogwarts y que fuiste la primera de tu generación…

- Si, junto a otro chico de otra casa.

- Eras Ravenclaw, ¿a que si?- Dani parece muy convencido.

- No,- digo sonriendo.- Gryffindor…

- Vaya, me sorprende, tenia entendido que Ravenclaw…

- Es la casa de los listos, pero se ve que el Sombrero Seleccionador prefrió que estuviera en Gryffindor.

- Bueno, vallemos pasando al Saló. Tienes muchos fans en la escuela.

- ¿Si? Pero si el libro no trata de nada de magia…

- Pero tratas de la vida… y eso es lo que necesitan estos…- Dice Laia. Es muy simpática.

Entro en un salón, sala, habitación… enorme llena de estudiantes. Todos van con una capa, pero las solapas de las capas varían según a la Casa que pertenezcan.

Me siento en la mesa que encabeza la habitación (me recuerda al Gran Salón de Hogwarts). Andrómeda hace una pequeña introducción que me parece que sobra, para presentarme.

Después de responder unas cuántas preguntas de los chicos, me fijo en una alumna de pelo corto, negro que levanta el brazo. Le doy su turno.

- Soy Marina, de la casa Norte, ¿estudió usted en Hogwarts con nuestro profesor de Defensa? ¿Se conocían?- Miro a los profesores, que parecen regañarla.

- Marina, siento no poder contestar a tu pregunta. No me he podido encontrarme con tal profesor y desconozco su nombre. ¿Me lo podrías decir?

- Es el profesor Weasley…- Me quedo blanca. "¿_Que hace Ron aquí? ¿No estaba en Francia? ¿Que se le a perdido aquí? ¿ o aun mejor, que se me perdió a mi?…No debería estar aquí… Mierda libro… no, no, el libro no tiene la culpa… ¡Venga Hermione no digas tonterías! ¡Claro que tiene la culpa! Estoy aquí por el libro…_"

- Hermione…Hermione…- Wendy me da un golpe por debajo la mesa.

- ¡Augh! – La miro mal.- Eh… Esto… Weasley, si, si. Estudie con él. ¿Qué tal como profesor?- "_Porque como amigo no sirve…"_

Todas las chicas sonríen y un chico alto, supongo que de los más grandes alza la voz.

- Enseña bien, el problema es que las tiene a todas locas…

- ¿Y no os deja nada para vosotros?- Dijo sonriendo al chico que dice que no con la cabeza.

De repente se hace el silencio. Una cabeza pelirroja entra en el Salón.

- Bueno chicos, encantada de estar aquí con vosotros.- Dijo mientras desaparezco. _"¡La madre que lo parió! Como puede ser así de… de… Carbón!"_

Cojo el teléfono de la habitación (sitio donde he aparecido) y llamo a Ginny.

- Hola.

- ¡¡¿Por que no me dijiste que tu Hermano trabajaba en una Escuela de magia?!! ¡¡EN BARCELONA!! ¡SITIO DONDE ESTOY!

- Herms, ¡¿eres tú?!

- Si. ¡¿POR QUE NO LO DIJSITE?!

- Esto… no pensé que te lo fueras ha encontrar… ¿lo has visto? ¿Cómo esta?

- ¡¿QUE COMO ESTA?! ¡LA MADRE QUE TE MATRICULO GINNY! ¡SABES LO QUE PASO! Sabes que…

- Herms de verdad que lo siento yo…

- ¡ME ENVIASTE UNA CARTA AYER! ¡¿QUE TE COSTABA PONERLO?! ¡¿EH?!

- Herms yo…- Prefiero dejar la discusión que no llegara a ningún lugar.

- Déjalo, ¿oyes? Déjalo.- Cuelgo y me tumbo n la cama boca abajo. Empiezo a llorar. Quiero irme de Barcelona, quiero estar con George…

"Tok,Tok"

- Hermione, soy Wendy, se que estas dentro, así que ábreme.

He dejado de llorar, puesto que llevo media hora aquí. Voy a la puerta y abro, sin decir nada me siento en la cama.

Pasamos un rato en silencio. Ella se ha sentado a mi lado, después de cerrar la puerta.

- ¿no me vas ha decir porque te fuiste?

- Para qué. Ya lo debes de saber…

- No, no lo se. Puedo intuir si quieres, pero no lo se.

- Pues intuye…

- ¿El profesor Weasley? ¿Un enemigo del colegio?

- No. Es Weasley si, pero no un enemigo. Quédate solo con que no quiero volverlo a ver.- ella asiente y me abraza.- Quiero volverme a casa…

- No, hoy no. Si quieres mañana a la noche. Pero no hoy. Reduciremos las entrevistas y haremos un par, de esta forma tu te iras para casa, te encontraras mejor y yo podré quedar bien con el trabajo. Ya iremos a otra destinación, quieres?

Asiento.

Me he lavado la cara vuelto a maquillar y todo para ir a librería donde Wendy me ha indicado. Ahí hay mi presentación del libro. Lugo me toca responder delante de una de las cámaras de la Televisión. Y finalmente, después de cenar (me ha tocado comer con los de la editorial Waf de Barcelona) me he ido a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me toco hacer una presentación más y un poco de publicidad además de una entrevista televisada. Y en cuanto tuve tiempo me aparecí en casa.

Al llegar deshice la maleta mientras llamaba a mama… Tenia que decirle que estaba aquí, pero que no quería que le dijese a nadie… tenia que hablar con George… Necesitaba estar con él.

"_No lo entiendo… Paso hace tiempo, lo se… ¿Por qué me sigue afectando así?… No, no quiero verle más… No quiero volver a recordar todo aquello… Hogwarts…Hogwarts… esta borrado… lo tiene que estar…"_

- … Si más no él…- "_Se tiene que acabar… Todo… Todo…_" Al final, he caído… me he desplomado en medio del comedor… "_Él puede más que yo…_" - ¿Por qué?- Lagrima tras lagrima, se me aparecía el cabello pelirrojo de Ron, su figura, la figura de antes, la figura que vi por ultima vez en la fiesta… "_La maldita fiesta… Te odio… no sabes cuanto te odio…_". Ahora, recordaba todo lo que había pasado en esa sala, en Barcelona. La aparición del pelirrojo. La puerta. Los gestos de los estudiantes. La chica morena que había formulado la pregunta. El chico que había dicho que las tenía a todas locas. Todo, lo recordaba todo. Desde el gesto más mínimo de los estudiantes, hasta lo impensable… TODO.

Con cada recuerdo una lagrima de dolor… ¿era eso a caso dolor? ¿Había pasado de ser dolor a odio? ¿Hacia ella misma o hacia él? Ya no sabia que era lo que la hacia sentir así, si el dolor, la ira, el miedo, el odio…

No se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, arrodillada y llorando… pero estuve lo suficiente como para calmarme.

Me levante del suelo… ya no tenia más lágrimas a derramar, así que me dirigí al baño. Le di al agua. Mientras esta corría y dejaba pasar la fría para dar paso a al caliente, me empecé a desvestir. Una vez desnuda y con el agua corriendo a una temperatura razonable, me metí en la ducha. El agua caía sobre mi cara, y ayudaba a sacar lo que tenia dentro, que por falta de lágrimas, no se podía ir por los ojos…

Me puse unos pantalones negros y una camiseta azul clarito de tres cuartos con cuello abarca y me fui hacia el coche. No había cogido el móvil, no había cogido la varita, no había cogido nada. Solo las llaves del piso, del coche y mi carnet de Conducir.

Me metí en el Beatle, le di a la llave y arranque. Me fui hacia la casa de George, pero seria demasiado evidente que lo buscaba, así que, puse el intermitente y me metí en dirección la 'Puerta del Mundo Mágico', como le digo yo. Aparque y me fui hacia dentro del Callejón Diagon. Me mezcle entre la gente y me acerque a la tiende de los gemelos.

Estaba llena, como de costumbre. Entre y vi que Fred atendía a una niña de pelo castaño que iba con su hermano mayor, mientras que Jordan entendía a un hombre mayor que pretendía comprar algo para su nieto o algo así. Mire hacia la derecha y vi a George buscando una caja subido a una escalera. Me dirigí hacia él y espere a que bajase. Él empezó a bajar.

- Perdone…

- lo siento. Un momento, hora la atiendo…

- Uy no, no hará falta que espere…- George no me miraba. Yo estaba a su espalda, así que en un movimiento rápido me puse delante d él.- ¿Verdad?

- ¡Hermio…!- Le tape la boca.

- Sh…- miró al resto de gente. Parecia que nadie le había oído. Me coge del brazo y con la caja bajo el otro, me mete en la puerta que tenemos delante y pone "PRIVADO". Esa puerta sabía perfectamente que llevaba al almacén que comunicaba con otra puerta que quedaba detrás del mostrador. Deja la caja al suelo y me abraza por la cintura y me besa tiernamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo volviste?- dice solo acabar el beso.

- Hoy… no llega a las dos horas…

- Pero… ¿No tenias que volver de aquí tres días?

- Tenia…- Miro instintivamente el suelo. "_Y si él supiera que Ron…_"

- ¿Herms?- George me coge de la barbilla para que le mire.

- ¿Dónde esta tu hermano?

- Pues creo que atendiendo a una chiquita que…

- No, este no. Tu otro hermano.

- ¿Podrías especificar?

- Él… donde esta él…- Juro que he intentado de decir el nombre… lo juro… pero no puedo… tengo un nudo en la gargante…

- ¿Ron?- yo asiento.- Pues creo que en…- Calla de golpe.

- ¿Lo sabias? ¿Sabias que estaba en Barcelona?- De repente mi mundo, mi refugio que había creado en George se desmorona, se hace pedazos.

- Er… yo… no… no… Herms yo…

- No digas nada… da igual…- Me quedo allí dentro un par de segundos, en los que George busca la manera de disculparse.- Ya nos veremos…- dijo en un susurro saliendo del almacén y también de la tienda.

Me meto de nuevo en el mundo muggle… me meto en el coche y empiezo a recorrerme las calles de Londres sin ningún sentido. Solo conduzco, el rumbo me da igual. "_Lejos… muy lejos…"_ Ahí necesitaba, ahora, el refugio: muy lejos… Creía que George seria mi refugio, pero este se cayo… quedó destruido…

Al llegar a un acantilado paro el motor. Me apoye en el respaldo.

- Te tenías que enfrentar a esto… lo sabias… Sabias que iba a ocurrir… no podías huir…

Me apoyo en el volante… sabia que eso lo tenía que vivir… lo se… No puedo dejar de pensar en ello… "_Enfrentarse a los problemas_…" Había ayudado siempre a enfrontar los problemas de los demás… pero ¿y el mío?

- ¿Y que hago yo ahora?

"_Hermione__… puedes o bien comerte el tarro… cosa que has hecho durante años o… enfrentarte al problema… a… a Ron…_"

- No, no puedo…

"_No puedo… y si… no quiero volver a pasar lo que pase… no quiero…"_

* * *

WOLAS!!! q tl? como tas?? 

q us parecio el cpat?? la vdd es q, personalmente, no es uno de los capis q mas ma gustado... pero weno, a de aver de to un poko, nu???

_**RR:**_

**Hito-chan:** NAS! por lo q veo t gustan mas mis Notas q l FF :( malaaaaaaaaaa :'( Wuààà llorare XD Respecto lo de Pansy yo tmb enteoindo mu bien pq salio... solo salio... com un bolet XD

**Andy-Wm:** HOLA!!!!! me alegro q t aya gustado el anterior capt.. y este? q t parecio? Weno respecto lo de Pansy a mi tmb m sorprendio... es q salio asi... sin mas... ya veremos q pasara XD

**ouch-zgz:** WOLAS!!! Asias por decirme lo del Flash back, eso de q corta la historia, asi m ayudas a mejorar ;) Y cn respecto a Ron, tranki q ia se vera... dame tiempo... :P

X cierto me gustaria, si es posible ablar contigo por el msn, si tienes m puedes agregar?? catalunyaargentina (arroba) hotmail . com ASIAS

**sarah black patryn:** HI!!!! ya se q tarde en acutlizar, sorry... a partir de aora va a ser cada cuanto tenga un rato pa escribir i luego pa colar... :( q asko l colegio s un royo!!! REspecto l Flsh back, a decir vdd se me ocurrio una noxe d esas q no t viene el sueño ni de casualidad... pos de esas!! XD i me ria sola n la cama¬¬

Respecto a lo de Emily, en este capt no a salido tmp :( SORRY, a mi tmb me gusta esa xikita... si puedo n l proximo capt saldra

**Lady Vega:** BUENAS!!! asias por nu olvidart de mi :P jejeje Espero q este capt t aya gustado y respecto a la "sorbina preferiada" t digo lo mismo q a Sarah, en el proximo capt procurare q salga... ;)

-----

Por cierto, el estribillo de la cancion q os e puesto es **AIR HOSTESS** de **BUSTED** y dice:

_"Azafata_

_Me gusta tu forma de vestir_

_Aunque odio volar_

_Pero ahora me siento mucho mejor_

_Ocupando mi mente escribiéndote una carta de amor_

_Revolví mis pantalones_

_Cuando volábamos sobre Francia_

_¿Podré volver a verte_

_En mi habitación de hotel?_

_Para unas vacaciones románticas._

_Azafata."_

**ENS VEIEM/ Nos vemos / see you**

**PETONS/ besos / kisses**

**Taeko**


	8. La semana de vuelta

ATENCION: Como se q hoy rordaran cabezas... la mi por ejemplo... advierto ahora: por problemas de inspioracion Emily Judith Weasley, no sale en este capitulo. Seinto q mi Inspiracion no haya exo aparecer a este personaje, pero lo siento... me a jugado una mala pasada, de verdad :( lo siento!!!!!

**CAPITULO 8: La semana de vuelta**

Después de que ayer, me fuera con el coche hasta ese acantilado me fui para casa y me puse a ver una película, Piratas del Caribe. La puse, pero me quede dormida antes de ver el final… ya se como acaba, puesto que es un DVD.

Esta mañana después de arreglar el piso, pegarme una ducha rápida y vestirme he decidido ir hacia la oficina y acabar todo el trabajo pendiente de los dos días que he faltado.

Al llegar a la oficina he cerrado la puerta y he empezado a teclear en el ordenador un documento que tenía medias, luego me pondré con la nueva tarea.

Cuando por fin acabo el documento miro el sofá, ahí tengo tres papelitos con un clip que pone 'PENDIENTE GRANGER'. Lo cojo y empiezo a leerlo. "¿Por que me toca a mi esto? es trabajo de Mary… ella se encarga de las relaciones con las empresas extranjeras…" Miro los tres documentos y todos le corresponderían a esa bruja (N/A: no es un insulto, es q Mary no es muggle). Decido ir ha hablar con Mary, así que voy hacia su despacho.

Su secretaria no esta, por lo que llamo a la puerta.

- Adelante.- abro la puerta y veo que Draco esta muy concentrado leyendo no se qué.

- ¿Por qué me toca a mi hacer el trabajo de Mary?- Draco levanta la cabeza algo sorprendido.

- Tu no estabas… digo… Mary… si… ¿Cuándo has llegado?

- Ayer.

- Ah… lo de Mary… es que está de baja y como eres su superior, pues te toco.

- ¿Y por que esta de baja? Nunca se ha puesto enferma.

- Esta embarazada…

- Ah… bueno pues me voy ha hacer su trabajo.

- ¿Herms, no me piensas decir porque has venido antes de tu gira de promoción?- me paro antes de salir y me lo miro unos segundos antes de contestar.

- Mm… no.

- Pero…

- Supongo que a mi jefe no le interesan mis problemas personales…

- A tu jefe no, pero a tu amigo, si.

- Ya, pero esto es el trabajo.

- Ok. Pues… hemos de quedar y hablar.

- En otro momento.- Digo saliendo y yéndome hacia mi despacho.

"Puff… acabé… he acabado mi trabajo pendiente… pero… estoy hecha caldo…" Me levanto de la silla y miro por la ventana. "_Llover_" Recojo el despacho y salgo hacia el coche.

- No, no, no…- la voz de Draco, que viene de mi espalda me hace voltear en el momento que estaba apunto de abrir el coche.- Tenemos que hablar.- intento protestar a lo que él no me deja hablar.- Ahora, Granger.- Su Granger ha sonado autoritario, aun sabe utilizar el tono de Hogwarts, sabe que me impone con ese tono, lo ha sabido siempre.

Resignado lo sigo hasta un café cercano. Yo me pido un cortado y el un solo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Piensas contármelo o te quedaras ahí quieta mirando tu cortado?

- Pues mira… esto de observar el cortado no esta mal…

- Hermione…- Draco utiliza el tono que cualquier padre dice a su hijo como diciendo "Venga suéltalo ya… yo estoy aqu" o algo semejante. - no me vas a decir que has vuelto porque si…

- ¿Lo puedo probar?

- No. No me sirve.

- Pero…

- La verdad. Hermione, no me creo que hayas vuelto de Barcelona porque si… te hacia ilusión ir y no me trago que te hayas vuelto antes porque si.

Se hace un silencio entre nosotros. Sigo mirando mi café. Se que yo debo interumpir el silencio pero no le puedo decir "_Nada, volví porque nadie me dijo que Weasley estaba ahí… digo Weasley, no perdona quise decir el que había sido mi mejor amigo junto con el Niño-Que-viv_" Se que eso no es lógico, así que no se pero abrí la boca y solo salio la palabra.

- Ron…

- …

- Estaba en Barcelona, no se porque, pero él sabia que yo iba. Se escondió, de eso estoy segur ay luego lo vi, me asuste y me quise ir y… y… ¡No lo aguanto más! No soporto que cada vez que me pongo a pensar en ese… ese… ¡oug! ¡Estoy harta! ¡¡Llevaba tiempo sin pensar en él… me había casi olvidado de que en la boda, lo más probable fuese que le viese!!

- Hermione… sabias que te tendrías que enfrentar a verlo, ¿que más da si ahora o más adelante?

- Ya lo se, pero… pero…

- No hay peros Mione, hay que enfrentarse a los problemas. Sean los que sean.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa semana en que se suponía que yo debía estar en Barcelona pero no estaba, me ice la desaparecida para todos. Es decir, actuaba como sino estuviera en casa, solo que si iba al trabajo.

La semana no tardaría en concluir, ya era viernes y ese mismo sábado se suponía que yo regresaba del fabuloso viaje… Esa tarde de vienes después de volver de la oficina llegue a casa y me tire en la cama, bueno en realidad esa era mi idea, lo que pasa es que acaban de llamar a la puerta.

- ¡Voy!- me pongo las zapatillas y me acerco a la puerta. Miro a ver quien es.

- Herms soy Ginny, ¿puedes abrirme?- Abro- ¡Hola! ¿Que tal? ¿Como estas?

- Estoy… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Eh… pues… te vi salir del trabajo… bueno, te vio Harry y dijo que quizás habías vuelto antes… Esto… Herms, siento no haberte dicho lo de Ron.

- Ya esta hecho.

- Ya pero…

- ¿Cuándo quedamos para ir a buscar ese vestido?

- ¡Es cierto! ¡Aun nos falta el tuyo! Te parece bien quedar el… ¿mañana?

- Por la tarde.

- Ok. ¿Vienes a dar una vuelta?

- Creo que debo ir a ver a mi madre…

- Ok, pues mañana nos vemos.

- Te paso a buscar a las cuatro.

Ginny se va. Yo, pienso que tengo razón, debo ir a ver a mama. No sabe que he vuelto. Así que me pongo los zapatos y me voy hacia allí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Bueno y que tal te fue por Barcelona?- Mi madre esta con una taza de te, sentada en su sofá preferido.

- Bueno… excepto por algún contratiempo que me hizo volver más temprano, pues bien. Eso de ahí es muy bonito…

- Ya me imagino.

Mama se queda absorta mirando la taza de te.

- ¿Que pasa?

- NA… nada…- me mira y se levanta de golpe y me abraza. _"¿¿¿Nada???_"- Mi niña…

- Mama… cuéntame… ¿que pasa?

- Nada… solo que… necesitaba abrazarte, como cuando eras pequeña.

- ¡Oh! Esta bien.- sonrío y la abrazo fuertemente.

Paso toda la tarde con mi madre. Luego, cuando decido irme empieza a llover, pero no he cogido ni paraguas ni coche, así que toca mojarme, aunque mi madre me a ofrecido un paraguas. La verdad es que no lo he cogido porque me apetece mojarme, no se porque pero me apetece.

Paso por delante de muchas parejas que, debajo sus paraguas, demuestran su felicidad, bueno, no todas. Sin notarlo casi, me paro al ver a una pareja discutir. No llevan paraguas, se están mojando como yo, pero parecen tener una buena diputa y lo que menos les importa es el agua.

- ¡Eres una zorra y lo sabes bien! ¡Te lo prohíbo!

- ¡¿Prohibir?! ¡Esa es tu palabra favorita! ¡¡Te prohíbo esto y lo otro y esto otra vez por si no te acordabas!! ¡Pues ya estoy harta, soy yo ahora quien te prohíbo!

- ¡No me levantes la voz!

- ¿Por que? ¿¿A caso también me lo prohíbes??- "PLAF" El hombre acaba pegando a la chica, que cae al suelo y se coge la mejilla.

- ¡¡No me hables así!!

- ¿Y COMO QUIERES QUE TE HABLE? MI REAL MAGESTAD ¿QUIZAS?- La chica se levanta con algún apuro.

- ¡¡NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PANSY!!- "_Pansy… entonces él es…"_

- ¡NUNCA LO ESTAS! ¡NUNCA LO HAS ESTADO! – "_ÉL, es… Zabbini…"_ Sin pensármelo dos veces me acerco a la pareja y me pongo en medio de los dos.

- ¿Perdónenme que me intrometa, pero sabe usted que pegar a una mujer es un delito?- pregunto a la vez que miro a Pansy para que no diga mi nombre o la habremos liado.

- No se meta donde no la llaman.- Dice Zabbini mirándome con ganas de hacer algo de lo que se va arrepentir, "_Prometo que de esta no te sales vivo Zabbini_"

- ¡Uix! Lo siento, si que me llama.

- ¡Cállese entrometida!- Zabbini me levanta la mano, a lo que yo respondo sacando la varita.

- Yo de ti no lo haría Zabbini- La voz me salio muy fría y calculadora, a lo que el chico siguió sin reconocerme, (cosa que agradezco…) y se quedo quieto. – Ahora te iras a casa y te calmaras. Ella se viene conmigo.

- Pansy te arrepentirás de esto…- Dice amenazante hacia Pansy, que no se mueve ni un pelo de mi lado.

- ¡Oh! No, claro que no se arrepentirá… el que lo hará serás tu…- Cojo a Pansy de un brazo y me la llevo. Ella mira hacia el suelo mientras andamos.

La meto en un café. Y pido dos tazas de café caliente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te ha hecho daño?- Pregunto a Pansy dándole la taza de café para que se recomponga y entre en calor.

- Yo… yo…- al final asiente. No me mira a los ojos, solo la taza.

- Gra-gracias por ayudarme…- Pansy toma café luego de decir la frase lo mas rápidamente posible.

- No hay de que. Será mejor que te olvides de aparecer por la casa…

- Si, pero…

- si quieres puedes venirte a mi casa… ha sido culpa mía que te quedases sin casa…

- No. No. Si discutíamos por eso. – Ahora ya me mira.- Le había dicho que me iba, que divorciarme y la cosa se ve que no le ha gustado… Me ha gritado y hemos tenido un poco más de discusión antes de que tu llegaras… por surte no te ha reconocido que sino…

- Ya… la verdad es que he actuado sin pensar.- miro a Pansy y nos reímos.- Oye, acábate el café y nos vamos a mi casa.

Acabamos los cafés, pagamos y seguimos el camino hacia mi piso.

- Espero que la ropa te vaya bien. Coge lo que quieras.- Digo mientras abro el armario.- Primero ducharte tu que yo hago un par de llamadas.

- Vale.

Mientras ella se ducha yo cojo el teléfono y llamo primero a una Pizzería que hay cerca de casa para que nos traigan algo de comer (N/A: un pizza, evidentemente.) y luego llamo a Draco.

- Hola Draco soy Hermione.

- Hola, ¿como estas?

- Bien. Oye, una cosa, Pansy estará conmigo unos días…

- ¿Pansy? ¿Que ha pasado?

- Eh… bueno digamos que ella ya te lo contara. Solo era para avisarte.

- Ok. ¿Tu como estas?

- Eh… bien…

- Ese bien, es de lo que dice "hablémoslo más tarde", ¿no?

- Pues… si.

- Ok, pues ya hablaremos.

- Vale, nos vemos.- Cuelgo y miro hacia la ventana "_Cada vez llueve más… no se qué le ha dado…"_

- Hermione…- la voz de Pansy me hace salir de mi ensimismamiento. Me volteo y la veo con unos shorts y una top blanco. – Ya estoy.

- Si… esto he pedido una pizza si llama ahí tienes las pelas.

- Ok.

- Me voy a la ducha… haz como si estuvieras en tu casa.

Me meto en la ducha y en cuanto salgo, sin secarme el pelo, me pongo una camiseta que me vine enorme de color rojo y unos shorts de color azul marino que no se ven.

- Aun no han venido los de la pizza…

- Vaya…

- Oye Hermione… se que quizás no es de mi incumbencia pero…- yo mientras me siento en el sofá, donde esta ella.

- Dime…

- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar?

- ¿Cambiar?

- Si, bueno… es que la Hermione Granger de Hogwarts, nunca se había hecho notar… eras de las mas guapas y eso en Sly daba mucha envidia, pero al no hacerlo notar (el que eras guapa), era lo que más rabia daba a nuestra casa, sobretodo a las chicas… pero no solo nuestra casa… ya sabes…

- Eh… pues la verdad es que no lo se… ha sido un conjunto de cosas… supongo…

- ¿Y lo de escribir? Nunca imagine que tu te presentarías con un libro… eras lista e imaginé que acabarías como profesora de Hogwarts, además.

- Lo había pensado, no te lo negare, pero… hubo cosas que me hicieron cambiar…

- ¿Cuales?

- No todo acabo como yo esperaba en Hogwarts…

- ¿Ron no te pidió en matrimonio?- Tengo la sensación de haberme quedado lívida. – Er… dije algo malo…

- Ma…Malo…no… er… Digamos que… Hace muy poco que no le veo, pero mucho que no se de él…

- Vaya… os peleasteis… pues hacías buena pareja…- dice sinceramente.

- No… no lo creo.

- Eh… pues…- "Ding-Dong" "_Salvada por la campana_"

- voy ha abrir…- Me levanto y voy hacia la puerta cogiendo el dinero de encima la mesa.- hol…

- Hermione, tenemos que hablar…- dejo la puerta a medio abrir.

- No, ahora no…

- Herms… de verdad yo… siento no haberte dicho lo de Ron… es que…- intenta pasar.

- De verdad, no es el momento.

- Pe… Pero Hermione, no entiendes queme quiero disculpar…

- Si… y… de verdad no estoy enfadada, pero no es el momento…- digo lo más rápidamente posible.

- ¿Herms, pasa algo?- dice preocupado.

- No, no de veras…

- ¡¡Hermione déjame pasar que me lo cargo!!- George me empuja dentro de casa y abre la puerta de un golpe.

- Ah!- el grito de Pansy hace dar cuenta a George que quien había en la casa no era un hombre, si no ella.

- Er… yo… ¿Quién es ella?- dice de golpe girándose hacia mi.

- Vaya Weasley, pensé que me reconocerías…

- Pues…

- Pansy Parkinson.- George me mira con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¡¿Par-Parkinson?!

- Pansy, si no te importa…

- ¿No dijiste que no sabias mucho de Ron?- pregunta Pansy levantándose del sofá.

- Soy George.

- ¿Así que, con el hermano?- dice sorprendida.

- Es muy largo de explicar…- los dos me miran- para los dos…- me voy hacia el sofá y me siento.- George es mi novio, Pansy. Ron… bueno, ya te he dicho que no se nada de él, solo que esta en Barcelona y saber eso ha sido un GRAN accidente.- George me mira pidiendo explicaciones por lo de Pansy.- Ella esta aquí puesto que…

- Hermione me ha salvado de una buena paliza de mi supuesto marido…

- ¿Paliza? ¿Qué clase de marido es ese?- pregunta George furioso, nunca le ha gustado ese tipo de actitudes.

- Blasie Zabbini…- contesta Pansy. El silencio es de esos que se puede cortar tranquilamente con solo respirar… por suerte llaman a la puerta, es la pizza.

- ¿George te quedas?- el asiente.

Al final pasamos toda o casi toda la noche hablando los tres, como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. Pansy nos ha contado todo respecto su matrimonio, las palizas de Zabbini, la letalidad de ese gilipollas ante el regreso del señor oscuro, y lo que siente ahora… unas ganas inmensas de poder salir adelante sin él. Por otra parte George y yo le hemos contado que estamos saliendo, evitando explicar nada de Ron o simas no lo más mínimo.

Al final, George también se ha quedado a dormir. Pansy en la habitación de invitados y George conmigo.

* * *

Wolas! q tl el capt?? Espero q bien, voi a Cnt RR: 

**sarah black patryn:** ASIAS por lo del capt :D Respecto lo de la pelea Hr-G, no pretendia q kedara como una pelea sino mas bien como una disgusto de Herms hacia George, pero weno... no keda mal tmp como pelea XD

Respcto a lo de Ron... ia veremos q pasa XD :P q mala soi :P

SIENTO LO DE EMILIY!!! DE VERDAD :(

espero verte pronto por el msn!!!

**Mireia:** Hola noieta!! q tl?? espero q puguis penjar ben aviat el Fik pq de Vtt q ta molt wapo, ia em diras q et sembla el capt!!

Ia veuras lo del Ron, pero auras de tenir pasicncia q es la mare de la ciencai XD (Ostia! desde q la meva consciencia ma abandunat tink greus problemes, eh!! :'( traumatik...)

Ens veiem pel Msn

**Andy-Wm:** q tl?? espero q bien ;9 i el capt?? jejej

q es eso de miembro de la orden Weasley?:s me lo tines q plikar q me lleba de cabeza, eh :P

espero vernos pronto!!

**LadyVega:** HOLA!!!! me alegro q el capt te gustara!! io tmb mme rei sola con la aprte del avin XD

Me los estas casando en un futuro?? a la parejitqa?? XD jejeje

Seinto q no sea Emily kien ayude...

Espero verte pronto!!!

**Hitomi:** Ei noia! espero un bon RR eh!!! XD

no se q mes posarte... :P

ens veiem!

WENO NSO VEMOS!!!!!!

**Petons/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**

**DANI CAMPIO DEL MON DE 250cc !!!!! / Dani campeon del mundo de 250cc!!!!! (N/A: no lo pongo en ingles pq no se XD)**


	9. Reencuentros

**WOLAS!!!!**

Antes de nada pido disculpas por el retraso!!! SORRY…

Y después os contesto los RR:P

Como hace mucho que no actualizo voy a copiar los RR q pusisteis ;) (Asias Hitomi por darme la idea ;) )

**Hitomi**** Felton**

_HOLA!!  
Ya se q te habia dicho q serias la última xo cm me pediste perdon... bueno y sn lo hubieses hecho lo habría leido igual sin dejarte rr tengo cuatro ahí pa dejar q dejaré ahora..  
No se q decir dl cap...  
ME ENCANTÓ  
Sigue Pronto... y si estas x el MSN... cnt  
BESOS  
Hitomi_

Me alegor de que te hubiese gustado… ya me diras que tal este ;)

**Yuriko1**

_Aunque suene como una bronca... No vuelvas a decir que publicaras en cierto tiempo y despues desaparecer. Ya se que estuvistes de vacaciones, y no me refiero a eso, digo despues de volver de vacaciones tardaste una o dos semanas en publicar, y hay gente que se preocupa!! En fin, ahora va otra bronca; ¿¿Como se te ocurre dejarlo asi?? Ahora que George habia ido a pedirle disculpas... jeje, estaras pensando " Pues esta, que me deja reviews cuando le da la gana, mejor que no me los deje" Lo siento, pero es que QUIERO saber que fue lo que paso con Ron y porque George Y Hermione no cuentan nada de lo suyo. En fin, petons a ti tambe, que jo no soc catalana, pero visc a la Comunitat Valenciana i parle un poquet el valencia, pero molt poquet eh?? Adeu_

A ver… respecto tu primera bornca, tienes razon… no debi decir nada… SORRY:( Respecto a tu segunda bronca… pos… no se la verdad es q por lo general no pienso, peroi es q supongo q asi los q leies el fik no sus fugais :P

Por ceirto, asias por dejar RR, aver si te animas a acerlo más a menudo.

Petonets

**Andy****-Wm**

_Pues.. que decirte.. lamento que emily no se haya dado una vuelta por este cap pero igual me ha gustado muchisimo... valla que sabes dar sorpresas, hermione defendiendo a Pansy y luego conversando con ella como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.. quien lo diria.. bueno chica espero que sigas escribiendo_

_un__ beso_

_Andy_

_Miembro de la orden siriusiana_

_Miembro de la orden de los Weasley_

AHORA SI! Prometo q en este capt si sale EMILY, jeje siento q aya sido con tanto retarso jejeje pero me a costado :S SORRY

Respceto a lo de Pasny, solo salio… la vdd es q pienso poko n lo q escribo… (asi salen los fiks¬¬)

Nos vemos!

**ouch****-zgz**

_simplemente__ genial, vas por buen camino o eso parece, me gusta mucho._

_(deni 250cc World champion)_

Asias por lo de "vas por buen camino" solo hace falta que no me salga de él XD.

Espro qe te siga gustando y: Viva el DANI! :P

Nos vemos!

**sarah**** black patryn **

_hola_

_mira__ que no poner a emily! esa no te la perdono, eh?? que nop tontita, no pasa nada, no quiero presionarte con eso, ponla cuando sea necesario, no te preocupes. que bien que herm ayudara a pansy, el blaise ese es un burro de mierda, eh? jeje, oye por cierto haber si pones ya de una vez por que cortaron ron y herm, que todo es darle vueltas al asunto y no se que sucedio alli, y QUIERO SABERLO!!_

_el__ fic genial, como siempre. te espero en el próximo. cuídate, muchos b7s o molts b7s, no se xq, pero tinc mania de escriurer en els reviews en castella._

_adew__ xicona. sarah_

Ho sento!! Pero L'Emily ya ta aki ;)

Y si toi de acuardo con tigo y Balsei, epro como él hay bastantes en el mundo… el problema es q ay algunos q llegan a más y no solo son tios, eh! (YA me toi poniendo io aki de reivindicadora…¬¬)

Espero verte aviart, eh!! I pel msn…PETONS!

**Sandra**

_wns!__jo__ tb soc catalana i d barcelona, magrada trobar gent daki! kuants anys tens?¿_

_wnu__ nomes dirte q magrada mol el teu fanfiction i spero q el ron i la hermione tornin a ser amics, i a veure si la hermione s kda mbarassada,jiji! wnu dw i petonassos_

EI noia!! Que tal? Magrada q l fik tagradi… i q facis teories de q la Herms tigui embarasada tmb XD, tens msn? Si vol o pots m,el pases ok??

Weno ns veiem!

Per cert: tink 17 y tu?

**Cerecitas**

_me__ encanta tu historia, ¿la continuaras? sigue pronto por favor_

Si, si que la continuo ;) como dije en un FF, aki no se akaba la historia hasta que la autora pone el onuto final, ;)

Weno, espero que la historia t seiga gustando, nus vemos!

* * *

DISFRUTAD DE LA LECTURA:

* * *

**CAPITULO 9: Reencuentros**

Al final ya tengo vestido para la boda. Lo escogí ayer junto con Ginny y Pansy. Al principio a Gin no le hizo mucha gracia, pero luego la cosa fue mejorando… ¡hasta Ginny la invito a la boda! Dijo que Pansy necesitaba cambiar de aires y ¿que mejor que una fiesta? De cualquier tipo…

Hemos quedado que hoy iremos a la Madriguera para presentar a la 'nueva adquisición' en el reparto de amigos de Ginny.

Pansy va con una camisa lisa verde y unos tejanos negros, con el cabello recogido en una cola alta. Yo voy con unos tejanos normales y corrientes y una camisa naranja de estilo japonés. Vamos en coche así que cojo las llaves del Beatle y las de casa.

Pansy esta muy nerviosa, no ha dejado de hacerme la misma pregunta "¿Y si no les caigo bien? ¿Y si aun me odian?" a lo que yo no he dejado de responderle "Estate tranquila… todo saldrá muy bien". Al llegar aparco el coche y veo que una cabecita pelirroja sale corriendo de casa hacia el coche. Bajo del coche y Emily se me tira encima (N/A: jujujuju esta vez la e puesto!! ;) creo que are un club de fans de Emily.. :P).

- ¡Hola!- Pansy se me queda mirando.- Pansy te presento a Emily, la hija de Charlie y de Judith.

- Hola guapísima…- dice acariciándole la cabeza.

- Soy Emily Judith Weasley, encantada.- Dice Emily bajando de mis brazos y poniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Herms, corre ven. ¡Te quiero presentar a alguien!- Coge mi mano y la de Pansy y nos lleva hacia dentro de la casa.

Al entrar Ginny nos ve y viene hacia nosotras y nos da un par de besos coge a su sobrina y nos hace pasar al comedor. Haciendo que Emily no nos pueda presentar a esa persona.

- ¡Hola!- Saludamos a la vez un poco en general. Al ver a Pansy, al principio no la reconocen así que Ginny hace las presentaciones.

- Pansy Parkinson, mi familia…- Al decir las dos primeras palabras, el silencio es brutal, no reaccionan hasta que Emily se queda mirando a Pansy como si tuviera que encontrarle un algo para que todos los de su familia se hayan quedado callados y hayan puesto cara de sorprendidos y de no comprender nada de nada.

Pasan un par de segundos hasta que alguien dice algo.

- ¿Tu ibas a Gryffindor en Hogwarts?- Pansy sonríe y se agacha, puesto que Emily ha bajado de los brazos de su tía y se a puesto delante de la rubia.

- no cariño, iba a Slytherin…

- Los Slytherins son malos.- Sentencia.

- No Emily, no son malos…- digo yo.- Solo tienen mala fama…

- Algunos si que lo son… pero no todos…- Pansy al decir esto recuerda a cierto Sly. (N/A: piensa en?? BLASIE!! A ver quien no habia caido en esto?? Que la maltrataba!)

- ¿Bueno que, pensáis quedaros ahí callados o diréis algo?- suelta Gin algo enfadada con su familia.

Harry asiente y se acerca a la rubia y la saluda. Después de que Harry haga eso, todos hacen lo mismo.

- Herms… ven.- Emily me coge la mano y me lleva a la cocina.-que te quiero presentar a alguien.- Una vez ahí veo que están Molly, Arthur y uno de sus hijos, pero esta de espaldas a mi, así que no lo se distinguir.- Este es mi tío Ron…- al decir esto Ron se voltea y mira a Emily y luego me mira a mi.

- Hola…- dice sonriendo.

Me lo quedo mirando y mi corazón empieza a latir más de prisa, tengo sensación de opresión en el pecho y en mi cabeza solo pasan cuatro palabras _"Esto no es real". _Miro repetidas veces a Emily, a Ronnald y a sus padres. "_Esto no es real"._ Empiezo a agobiarme sola.

- ¿Hermione?- Emily no sabe lo que ha hecho. Estoy segura.

- Mama puedes preparar algo más de café…- Ginny entra en la cocina y me ve.- Ops…

- ¿Hermione?- Ron se acerca a mi.

- Ni se te ocurra.- digo reaccionando a lo que pasa y dando un paso hacia atrás con la consecuencia que acabo chocando con Ginny.

- ¿Hermione, cariño que pasa?- la señora Weasley no sabe lo que ocurre (o ocurrió) así que se asusta igual que su marido, pero lo disimula mejor.

- Mama… creo que deberíamos hablar ella y yo…- dice Ron.

- No. No hay nada que hablar.- Me giro y salgo rápidamente de la cocina par meterme en el comedor.

Emily viene corriendo hacia mí.

- Tía Herms… ¿Qué te pasa?- miro a Emily y intento sonreírle pero no puedo.

- Nada…

- ¿Conocías al tío Ron?- espera una respuesta, pero antes de que yo conteste, él lo hace desde detrás de la niña.

- Si que me conocía.

- O eso creía…- suelto sin pensarlo mucho.

- Hermione tenemos que hablar.

- No Ronnald no tenemos que hablar.- mi voz se torna algo dura a lo que Emily se asusta algo y busca instintivamente a su tía.

- Creo que…

- No, no creas… no hay nada de que hablar.

- Herms…

- No, para ti no soy más que Hermione Granger, la amiga de tu hermana. Nada más, así que ni Herms ni Mione, sólo Hermione.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿Y encima preguntas Ronnald?- me cruzo de brazos. Ginny y Harry nos miran algo preocupados al igual que los señores Weasley y George que me mira de reojo sin prestar atención a lo que su hermano le dice.

- Estas rara… ¿Somos amigos no, Hermione? ¿Por que te comportas así?- Intento buscar una respuesta que no suene muy brusca pero no puede.- El libro que escribiste…

- ¿Qué le pasa al libro?- "_Genial Hermione, escribes un libro y él lo lee_"

- Habla de… nosotros… no se el porque pero me da la sensación de que…- medio susurra.

- No habla de nosotros. ¿Sabes Ronnald? creo que te has vuelto más egocéntrico de lo que eras…

- ¿Yo egocéntrico?

- ¡No, Merlín!- A partir de este grito irónico, ya nadie hace caso de su conversación y se centra en Ron y en mi.

- Vamos Hermione, yo… te sigo queriendo…- dice poniéndose rojo. Me lo quedo mirando y sonrío.

- Llegas tarde Ronnald.

- ¡Oh! vamos Hemos, no me digas que no me quieres porque no es cierto.

- Para ti Hermione y, lo siento, bueno, no, no lo siento. Me alegro puesto que ya no siento lo que tú dices… al menos, no por ti.

- ¿A caso estas con alguien? ¿A caso él te hace más feliz que yo? ¿Le quieres?- Ron ya ha perdido los extremos y también grita.

- ¡Pues si! ¡Estoy con alguien y me hace feliz! ¡Mucho más de lo que imaginas!

- ¿Si? ¿Y quien es? Porque me da la impresión de que mientes. No sales con nadie. Sino mira la cara de Ginny.- La verdad es que Ginny se ha quedado flipando.

- Ella no sabe que estoy saliendo con tu hermano. – Ron se queda mudo.- Si, si con tu hermano ¡con George!- Ron y todos los de ahí se voltean hacia George que no sabe como reaccionar. – ¿Eres feliz? ¿Ya sabes lo que querías que saber?- Espero una respuesta en vano.- ¿Pues sabes que te digo Ronnald? Que creo que esto no te hace feliz, tienes que tener todo lo que te plazca a TI para ser feliz. Que si no tienes lo que quieres no estas contento… Sigues siendo un crío… Y yo, como una tonta te espere… espere que me dieras una explicación… no oírla sin querer… ¿Sabes? Por eso te odio aun más… Esperas a que todo vaya como a TI te va bien… no te fue bien que yo fuera para Barcelona y te escondiste. Si Ron, te escondiste hasta que hubo follón y salio tu nombre en la escuela… en una escuela que prometo que no habría ido si hubiera sabido que tu estabas en ella… El mundo tiene un eje en el que girar y te prometo que no eres tu… el mundo no girar al rededor de nadie y menos de TI. - Cojo el bolso y empiezo a andar hacia la salida. Pansy me mira y me sigue. Antes de salir miro de nuevo a Ron.- Iré a la boda porque es un día especial para Ginny pero después de ese día, olvídame… no pienso saber nada más de ti, como tú has querido durante estos años…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En todo el camino de vuelta a casa Pansy y yo no hemos hablado. Me he dedicado a conducir para llegar a casa.

Al llegar delante del bloque de pisos he mirado a Pansy.

- Pansy esta es la llave… Creo que me voy a dar una vuelta…

- Hermione, no se que es lo que paso pero creo que deberías hablarlo con alguien. Aunque ese alguien no sea yo, ni George…- Asiento y la abrazo.

- Gracias…- le susurro.

Sin saber la reacción de Pansy me meto de nuevo en el coche.

Conduzco como muchas otras veces sin rumbo, creo que eso me desahoga y me hace tener la cabeza en otra cosa. Calles en que pongo el intermitente, calles en que solo piso el acelerador… Finalmente decido parar. Algo en mi cabeza me dice que lo que hago es tan ilógico como el estar intentar evitar un día que finalmente llegará (N/A: es com decir "ni kiero q lleguen los globales" pq llegaran… ami ia me a tokado).

Al parar el coche me he dado cuenta que realmente no se donde estoy. Salgo del coche y doy una vuelta por las calles donde he ido a parar. Calles oscuras, no solo por la caída de la noche, sino por ellas mismas. Da la impresión que todo este pintado de color gris, gris oscuro, para que no entre la luz.

- No es lugar para una señorita como usted, este de aquí.- Volteo asustada y me encuentro lo inesperado. Tanto que me quedo sin palabras. - ¿Señorita Granger?- Asiento.

Sus ojos que antes me habrían dado tanto respecto de lo fríos y calculadores que llegaban a ser, ahora emiten algo de luz, una luz inexplicable pero que se ha de reconocer que hace que sus facciones (tan blancas como antes) se vean distintas. Además su pelo, aunque sigue teniendo todo su color, luce distinto. Por decirlo de alguna manera es como si la persona que tuviese delante no fuera el profesor que conocí. No parecía ser como yo lo había conocido…

- ¿Granger esta bien?- Seguía sin contestarle y esta segunda pregunta me izo salir un poco de mi asombro.

- La verdad es que no lo se…

- ¿Qué es lo que no sabe?

- Nada…

- Pues en Hogwarts lo disimulaba muy bien…- "¡_Shock__! ¡Que alguien me saque de mi sueño! ¿Como puede estar haciendo Severus Snape broma? Estoy soñando ¿verdad?"_.

- Olvídese de Hogwarts ya no estamos ahí… más bien… yo he dejado de ser esa que iba a la Escuela…

- Si, ya lo veo.- Me mira como diciendo "la edad la ha mejorado"

- Supongo que gracias…

- ¿Me va ha decir porque esta aquí?

- Pues la verdad es que me he puesto a conducir y he venido a parar aquí… ¿Dónde estoy?

- Pues la verdad que es mejor que no lo sepas. Anda vayamos a otro sitio…- dice mirando de reojo a un hombre que no nos mira muy bien.- Me coge del brazo y me lleva lejos de ahí.

Nos metemos en una cafetería. Cuando decide soltarme es porque ya estoy sentada en una mesa y él esta delante de mí.

- ¿Qué quieren tomar?- digamos que la señora que nos atiende, una señora mayor, no es muy amable.

- Yo un café catalán (N/A. café con Torres 10… un licor creo XD) y ella…

- Un Whisky…- el profesor de pociones me mira extrañado.- ¿algún inconveniente?

- No, ninguno. Solo que me extraña…

- ¿Por qué antes era una niña modosita?

- Por ejemplo…

- Necesito beber… solo eso.

- ¿Alguna razón que la lleve a eso?

- si, pero no creo que quiera saberlo…- justo decir esto nos traen lo que hemos pedido.- ¿ahora me dirá donde estamos?

- Como ya le he dicho, señorita Granger, no creo que le apetezca saberlo…

- Pruebe.

- Magia negra…

- ¿Este… este es el barrio?- Vaya sin saber como he llegado al barrio más peligroso de el mundo mágico y muggle…

- Si…- bebe de su café y yo me miro mi vaso. Sin pensarlo mucho me lo tomo todo de golpe.- Va usted fuerte.- no contesto, solo miro el vaso. Luego miro a la camarera que se me queda mirando y con gestos le pido otro, pero esta vez doble.- ¿Seguro que no quiere contar lo que le pasa?

- No.

Me traen el vaso y no se va la mujer que ya me lo he tomado. Así que le pido otro. He de decir en mi contra que no aguanto mucho la bebida por la cual cosa al tercer baso ya estoy como una cuba y empiezo a llorar sin poderlo evitar. Por suerte o por desgracia mañana no recordare nada de lo que pase esta noche.

- ¿Señorita Granger?

- Zi, presente…

- ¿Se puede saber que…?- me lo quedo mirando y primero giro la cabeza para un lado y luego para el otro.

- Quiero más.- la señora viene con la botella y lo que hago es apropiarme de esta.

- Señorita Granger, por Merlín, deje la botella.

- no.- dejo lo de intentar poner bebida en el vaso y directamente paso a beber de la botella. Paro un momento y vuelvo a mirar a Snape como si fuera un bicho raro.- Zabe que… usted nunca me cayo bien y ahora… ahora lo encuentro mono… muy mono… (N/A: mejor que no recuerde nada)…

- Granger deje la botella.

- Se ha enfadado…- dicho esto me pongo a reír.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abro los ojos y me encuentro en un coche que no es el mío. Estoy en la parte de atrás y aun no se me ha pasado la borrachera. Miro al conductor y veo a Snape.

- ¿Dónde me lleva?

- Vaya se ha despertado…

- No lo se…

- Creo que no aguanta mucho la bebida.- dice mirándome por el retrovisor.

- Y qué?

- ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

- Por él… lo odio… lo doio y creo que aun le quiero y… y…- empiezo a llorar como una niña pequeña (N/A: iba a poner como una 'Bleda' que en cat suena bien pero en cast seria 'hacelga' y me suena muy mal… mira q son complicadas las frases echas, eh??).- … y por eso creo que lo odio más… pero es un carbón y… además yo estoy con otro… que si me quiere y creo que yo también a él y…- lloro más aun.- ¡Me odio y le odio! No entiendo nada…- Noto que Snape para el coche y se voltea hacia mí.

- Creo esto le sentara bien.- me pasa una pequeña botellita de color azulado y me lo hace tomar.

Al momento parece que me tranquilizo y todo se ve muy claro y me entra sueño y… buenas noches…

* * *

POR FIN!! Puese a Emily y ademas continue el Fik… q mas kereis?? XD 

Habies visto q xuli?? puedo poner colores :D (me emociono sola..¬¬) (almenos i en el previw o no se q ...)

Ale, q no me kiero hacer pesada.

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.

**PETONS/Muxu/Besos/Kisses**

**TAEKO**


	10. Quiero explicaciones, Hermione

WOLAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Q tl?? Pos io... no mu bien, la verdad... mi pc se ha vuelto a escaxarrar y me e dado cuenta q e perdido un incicio de un fik q avia exo... pero weno... sabeis?? No podemos vivir en el pasado por la kual cosa, se a de hacer Borron y cuenta nueva... nada es para siempre.

**Conciencia**: si que te nos as vuelto filosofa...

**Taeko**: mirala! Que aces tu por aki? No estabas por Venecia con tu... ¿prometido? (intento ser sarcastika)

**C**: ya.. pero quiero presentarte a alguien...

**T**: ¬¬ no kiero saber nada de ti...¬¬

**C**: vaya... yo creia que te arai ilusion...

**T**: haz lo que kieras.. io me voi a cnt RR:

Sandra:

WOLES!! Que tal? Asies pel RR i per pasarme el correu.. i tmb gracies pels anims, eh!! Aveure que et sembla akest capi... ;)

Elsa:

Q tl? A ver.. atens de q se m olvide q mi memory es mu mala... asias por leerte la historia ;) y también gracias por comentarme lo de Pasny... siempre va bien saber ande puedo mejorar... tendre q pensar como acerlo pero weno XD

Caundo haga el club de fans de Emily te apuntas XD??

Hitomi Felton:

Hola profuga!! Q t vas!!! Me abandonas!!! :'( por lo menos me enviaras una postal.. ¿verdad? Plis... :'(

A ver... respecto tu RR, ia le as puesto mote a Emily?? ... ¬¬ Coletitas XD no me suena mal... pero aver q te dicen las otras fans XD

Al final tendre q plantearme en seri hacerlo... hacer l club kiero decir...¬¬ q tu piensas mal enseguida... XD

Weno niña... pasatelo mu bien por ai de juerga!

Andy-Wm

Ya actualice... te parece q tarde?? Jejej si es q si... io creo to lo contrario:P jeje teniendo en cuenta q e tendido examens i tal... weno no se

Espero verte pronto;)

* * *

Este capitulo se lo dedico a Elsa q el dia 3 fue su cumple! ;) (Es mi regalo... un poko kutre, pero mi regalo ;) ) Espero q te guste

* * *

**CAPITULO10- Quiero explicaciones, Hermione**

_"Me duele la cabeza, tengo frío y… me sigue doliendo la cabeza"_ con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos abro los ojos y me encuentro bocabajo en una cama que no es la mía. Me volteo poco a poco. Y noto las sabanas encima de mi piel… "_No Herms, no me digas que estas…" _Miro debajo las sabanas. "_si, estas desnuda… bueno, no exactamente… llevas tu camiseta y tus bragas… ok. ¿Y mi pantalón?"_ Intento recordar que paso ayer noche, porque no llevo pantalones y donde narices estoy… pero a ninguna de las preguntas llego a alcanzar la respuesta. Miro a la derecha y veo una mesita de noche con un despertador, miro la hora: las 11.00 de la mañana. Me incorporo lentamente agarrando las sabanas. Definitivamente la habitación no me suena.

Veo que mis pantalones están en una silla que queda delante de un escritorio y mis zapatos están bajo de esta. Me levanto e intentona caerme en los primeros pasos… "_Creo que beber no me sienta nada bien… ¡¡Beber!! No, no, no… Ay… porque solo recuerdo que estaba con mi antiguo profesor de pociones… mierda… y si… y si… él… yo… y… ¡Mierda Hermione!… aunque pensándolo bien… no estabas desnuda del todo… por la cuál cosa…"_

- No lo he hecho con mi profesor… o eso creo…- Consigo llegar donde mi pantalón, me lo pongo rápidamente y los zapatos los cojo con la mano. No me los pondré.

Me dirijo a la puerta y veo que es un piso y, como estoy en el final del pasillo voy hacia donde hay más luz, que creo que será la cocina o el comedor o algo así.

Llego al comedor y veo que de espaldas a mi esta Severus Snape. "_Mierda Hermione… como sea que si lo has hecho con él…_"

- Ho-Hola…- digo no muy fuerte. Snape se gira.

- Vaya… al fin ha despertado señorita Granger.- Asiento. Va vestido con unos tejanos y una camisa negra. (N/A: espero q eso no nos traumatice ni para bien ni para mal…)

- Si…

- Siéntese ahora le traigo algo de comida…- Asiento y me pongo en la mesa donde me ha indicado. – Espero que le guste el café con leche y las tortitas…

- Si… gracias…- silencio. _"¿por que? ¿Por que tanto silencio? ¡Si hay más de esto me da algo! Quiero saber si nos liamos o no… aunque espero que sea que no. Si es que si me muero… y…¡¡¿como se lo explico a George?!!… ¡Mierda! George… le dije eso a Ron, pero… lo dije chillando y luego me fui… a estas horas… toda su familia lo sabrás y yo… me fui…_"

- Señorita Granger… - un chasqueo me hace dejar de pensar.

- Perdón…

- ¿Qué le sucede?

- Er…

- Ayer la veo por el peor barrio y se emborracha, luego empieza a llorar en el coche y ahora estaba sumida en su mundo. Muy sumida…- dice remarcando el muy.

- ¿Así que no lo hicimos?- Suelto sin querer con tono esperanzador. Snape pone cara de desconcierto y luego intenta no reírse.- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cree que eso podría haber pasado?

- No lo se… bien estoy en su casa, ¿no?

- Si, porque se quedo dormida… nada más.

- Por que usted me dio algo… bueno, creo.

- Cree usted bien. Era una poción para que se relajara. Estaba, usted, demasiado nerviosa.- suspiro. Él se me queda mirando.

- ¿Una explicación?- La mirada del profesor lo decía todo.

- No estaría mal.- dejo el café que tenia en la mano y me apoyo en el respaldo de la silla.

- ¿Qué le conté ayer?

- que aun lo quería pero que lo odiaba…

- Ron…- susurro.

- Pero no esta con él.- niego.

- Con George.- callamos. – El ultimo día de Hogwarts Ron decidió irse… la verdad es que lo sabia desde hacia tiempo, pero me lo dijo ese día, el ultimo que él estaría aquí. A partir de ahí cambiaron muchas cosas… deje de hablar con Harry o con él… y deje de ser… la de Hogwarts… Odié todo ese mundo, pero alguien me ayudo a salir de todo ello…- me mira preguntando con los ojos.- Draco, Draco Malfoy… Con el paso del tiempo me olvide de que existían tanto Harry como Ron, pero como vivía con Ginny pues sabía algo de cada uno de ellos, en especial de Harry. Pero los consideraba casi unos desconocidos.

- Por lo que sé Harry ha vuelto.

- Si, para casarse con Ginny… así que lo vi y vivimos un poco bajo el mismo techo los tres, hasta que decidí irme y dejarles la casa… A esas alturas yo ya había escrito el libro…

- Lo he leído…

- ¡¿COMO?!

- Pues que lo he leído…- me sonrojo al momento.- Esta bien… la verdad es que tenia curiosidad, Albus dijo que habías escrito algo y Minerva insistió en que lo leyera…

- Vaya…

- Bueno, continúe.

- Esto… bueno… por lo que se ve Ron también lo leyó… Ayer estábamos en casa de los señores Weasley y… él estaba y todo se desmoronó… todo de lo que huía estaba en esa Maldita cocina… ¡Me hablo como algo normal!-cada vez que lo recuerdo… es como si me pusiera enferma solo de pensarlo y me altero.- ¡Como si no hubiera pasado nada! ¡Como si no hubieran pasado los años desde Hogwarts como si yo me hubiera quedado esperándole de brazos cruzados para cuando a él le fuera bien y…!

- Discutisteis…

- ¿Cómo…?- Me desconcierta y hace que mi enfado medio desaparezca en la confusión.

- En Hogwarts hubiesen hecho lo mismo… además se puede prever.

- Al final chille que estaba con George… y me fui.

- ¿Y los dejó ahí plantados? ¿A todos los Weasley?

- Si… Nadie sabía lo de George y yo…

- Pues ahora ya lo saben…- silencio.- creo que lo primero que tendría que hacer hoy es ir ha hablar con su actual pareja… por dos razones, una: habrá tenido que responder a un montón de preguntas por lo que usted dijo ayer de que estaban juntos y, dos: la habrá intentado localizar y no lo habrá conseguido…

- ¿Y luego?

- intentar rehacer su vida sin que el otro Weasley le ocupe tanto tiempo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al final Snape me ha llevado a mi coche. Me he sentado en el volante y he intentado recordar el camino que hice par llegar hasta ahí.

Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas pasando por el mismo sitio (N/A: esto me recuerda estas vacaciones por Galicia… en el mapa salía Mosteiro de Meis y lo buscamos y tanto q lo buskamos una mañana… pero… un taba… las meigas se lo habían zampado :S… si alguien es de Galicia le agradeciera que hablara con ellas para que lo vuelvan a poner… ;)POR CIERTO: me gusto mucho Galicia… sobretodo sus acantilados!! Y sus bosques!!! Q suerte tiene algunos…), he conseguido llegar a casa. Al principio no es que me apetecieren mucho subir así que he ido lenta, muy lenta subiendo las escaleras para llegar a mi piso. Al final, por narices tenia que entrar, aun así he tardado en andar hasta la puerta.

He buscado las llaves en el bolso, pero… acabo de recordar que ayer, antes de irme a dar "una vuelta" le di las llaves a Pansy para que entrara en el piso…

"Ding-Dong" llamo al timbre… suerte que no es muy temprano porque con lo fuerte que suena despertaría al vecino de dos pisos más arriba seguro.

- ¡Hermione!- Pansy se me tira al cuello.- ¿estas bien?- después de hacer esto se me queda mirando preocupada.- ¿Dónde has estado? Estábamos muy preocupados…- al final me deja pasar.

- Hola…- cuando entro veo una par de cabezas pelirrojas y una de rubia.

- ¡HERMIONE! – en cuanto Ginny, George y Draco me ven saltan del sofá.

- ¿Cómo estas?

- ¿Dónde has estado?

- ¿Por qué no nos avisaste?- me los quedo mirando sin contestar. Se que esperan que les de una explicación pero… no puedo. Solo me los quedo mirando y empiezo a dudar de muchas cosas. De haber querido a Ron, de estar con George, de haber conocido a los Weasley, de haber escrito el libro… "_Es maldito libro… y…y si no lo hubiera escrito… y si todo hubiera sido normal… hubiera tenido que llorar por papa y luego quedarme hecha polvo un par de días y… y nada de esto hubiera pasado… o… o simplemente no haber sido bruja y no…"_.

- ¿Herms?- Pansy me saca un segundo de mis pensamientos.

- Esto… yo…yo… lo siento.- Me volteo y voy hacia mi habitación.

Una vez en ella, cierro la puerta lentamente y apoya la espalda en ella. Me deslizo y quedo sentada en el suelo. "_Nada podría haber salido peor… (N/A: solo seria cuestión de que la autora la liara… XD raro en ella…)"_. Como el suelo es bastante incomodo gateo y me siento en la cama. Apoyando mi espalda en la pared y cogiendo un peluche que tengo desde que era pequeña (N/A: kien no tiene de estos???) y lo abrazo.

"Tock-tock" llaman con los nudillos a la puerta. Me quedo fija mirándola y se abre. Entran los cuatro. Delante Draco.

- Herms…

- Esta mañana todo parecía más fácil…- suelto al verlos - podría haber hablado contigo, George, y pedirte disculpas y querer saber si tu familia te había acribillado a preguntas… pero… ahora no soy capaz ni siquiera de quererlo saber.- paro un segundo y miro a Ginny.- Y a ti, Ginny te pediría igualmente disculpas y te lo hubiera explicado todo… pero lo único que quiero ahora es volver al pasado y…

- No Hermione…- Draco usa un tono de voz fría para imponerse.- No puedes volver al pasado y menos cambiar todo lo que has hecho. Te conozco y se que esto no es más que una pequeña traba que sabrás superarla rápidamente…

- Ya pero…- George se sienta en la cama y me mira.

- No hay peros… Sabes que no hay nada que cambiar…- Me acerco a él y me pongo a su alcance para que me abrace, cosa que hace. Estoy un rato así.

- de verdad lo siento…

- No pasa nada… pero ¿Dónde has pasado la noche? Te llamamos al móvil y se ve que te lo habías dejado y tu madre no sabia nada de ti… ni ella ni Wendy…

- Je…- medio sonrío.- Creo que no lo adivinarías nunca donde he estado… o mejor con quien…

- Haber, sorpréndenos- Dice Pansy sonriendo.

- Severus Snape…

- ¿Con… con Spane?

- Si y se a portado muy bien conmigo… ayer llegue a un barrio… a uno de no muy agradable y… él me vio y me llevo a un bar. Me emborrache y… luego me llevo a su casa y esta mañana hemos estado hablando…

- ¿Desde cuando Hermione Granger bebe?- pregunta sorprendido Draco.

- Pues… la verdad es que… solo he bebido dos veces y las dos he acabado como una cuba en menos que canta un gallo…

- Vaya…

- Esto… Ginny…- Ginny mueve la cabeza.- Yo… creo que te debo una explicación…

- No estaría mal.- dice con un tono de voz que denota enfado.

- Esto será mejor que os dejemos solas…- dice Pansy sacando de la habitación a Draco y a George.

Ginny decide que de pie esta muy cómoda y no se sienta, yo por el contrario me la miro y luego respiro hondo.

- ¿Por donde quieres que empiece?

- Por el principio o … mejor aun… justifícame que no me dijeses nada.- Asiento.

- Por el principio… luego llegare a la justificación.

**FLASH BACK**

"_Bien Hermione… has vuelto ha hacerlo_." Había parado de correr. Había corrido todo el callejón Diagon hasta casi llegar a la puerta de Gringotts. Estaba huyendo. "_Ves a alguien que se le parece y te coge además de un yuyu un… ataque de pánico y sales corriendo… Se ha de acabar… ya han pasado un par de años… todo esto tiene que cambiar. Además si puedes convivir con su hermana que quieras que no se parece a él… ¿Por qué tanto nerviosismo? Y, además tal y como dice Draco… algún día tendrás que enfrentarte a ello… Es algo inevitable, pero… pensándolo bien… creo que huiré de eso… no quiero encantarme con él…_" Me había apoyado en la pared del lado de una tienda y respiraba entrecortadamente. "_O… si, si quiero. Para al menos… ¿al menos que Hermione? Sabes que nada volverá a ser como antes… era la primera en saberlo… además… todo a dejado de ser como en Hogwarts…Dejaste de contestarles cartas… Draco Malfoy se a convertido en tu mejor amigo… ¿Qué más podría cambiar?_"Me mire en el escaparate de la tienda. Me arregle el pelo y decidí no huir… o al menos intentarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Hermione… se que la idea no te va a gustar mucho pero…- Draco ni siquiera me miraba por lo que, supongo que no es que no me vaya a gustar la idea sino que la odiaré.- Tendrías que ir a hablar unos clientes…

- ¿Qué clientes?

- FrdyGrg…- Y después de decir algo ininteligible tose.

- Draco si no hablas más claro, sin la mano delante de la boca y sin toser, no te entiendo.

- Fred y George Weasley…- primero lo mire con cara de "tu estas muy mal" y luego creí que era una broma. Así que medio reí.

- Draco tu no eres de hacer bromas así que se serio como siempre…

- No, Hermione, no es ninguna broma… es que… tiene que ir alguien de confianza tanto para ellos como para la empresa y…

- Draco no me puedes obligar…

- Y no lo hago… pero… es importante y si voy yo, estoy seguro de que no hay trato.- Me siento en el sofá que hay en su despacho. – Herms si no quieres ya me las apañare pero…

- esta bien iré…

- Es un trabajo que…- para de golpe y me mira.- ¿Cómo? Quiero decir…¿Estas segura?

- No. Pero es trabajo…- me levanto.- ¿Cuándo tengo que ir?

- Mañana a primera hora en el bar de McBeth (N/A: dedicado nott.. no se pq me dio por poner este nombre… spero q un t moleste…).

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He pasado una noche de narices… al principio me costó muchísimo dormido y al levantarme no he necesitado ni el despertador. A sido pero que cuando me tenia que levantar para ir a Hogwarts el uno de setiembre… Me he puesto muy nerviosa. En cuanto me he levantado me he ido a tomar una ducha fría. Eso me sentaría bien.

Me he puesto un traje chaqueta pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, me he dejado el pelo suelto, sin alisar y me he puesto una pinza.

Llegue demasiado pronto al bar McBeth pero, no era la única, puesto que en una mesa del fondo había las dos cabezas pelirrojas de los gemelos. "_Respira hondo y adelante… es… es como una prueba…_". Doy dos pasos mirando al frente y me paro… "¡_Mierda! Mione… tu puedes… no es tan difícil… pero… se parecen tanto… no, no y no. Tienes que hacerlo. Es un trabajo. Vuelve a respirar hondo y… y ve_."

- Esto… Hola…- los dos se me quedan mirando.

- ¿ Tu eres…?

- si, seré vuestra asesora.- Digo ya tomando asiento.

- Perdona, pero… ¿Cómo te llamas? - Fred es quien pregunta. "_¿No-no me conocen?… tanto he cambiado…"_

- Er…Esto…soy Hermione Granger…

- ¡¿HERMIONE?!- todo el bar ya sabe quien soy. Además lo dicen a coro…

- Sh… no hace falta que salga en los periódicos que he estado aquí…

- Ya, pero…- George me mira sorprendido y qué decir de su hermano.

- Hacia mucho que no sabíamos de ti… bueno, lo único que sabíamos era que vivías con Ginny…

- Y vivo.

- ¿qué es de tu vida?

- Esto… lo siento pero tengo algo de trabajo, os importa que…

- si, si, continuemos…

- Mejor empecemos…- aclaro yo.

Hablamos ya de lo que nos corresponde. De trabajo y pasamos en el bar, bien, bien un par de horitas largas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Han pasado ya un par de días desde que estuve con los Weasley y, se lo he comentado a Ginny, ella se a sorprendido de que yo… bueno, que yo hubiera estado con algún Weasley, que no fuera ella, claro.

Ahora estoy en el despacho acabando de hacer un trabajo que Draco no ha querido hacer porque según él: "es aburrido y me canso…"

- ¡Tendrá morro! Bueno por suerte es algo corito.- "_Hablas en voz alta Mione… eso no debe de ser bueno_". "Tok-Tok" llaman a la puerta…- adelante…

- ¡Hola!- Vaya que despacho…- George entra en él.

- Esto… ¿que haces tu aquí?

- Yo también me alegro de verte…

- Si… Hola. Pero…

- Nos hemos dado cuanta que te faltaban un par de documentos…

- ¡Ah! Gracias…- Cojo los documentos y me los miro.

- Esto… ¿A que hora vas a desayunar?- miro la hora.

- Pues… dentro de un rato…

- Er… ¿te puedo invitar?- no se ni que, ni por que, ni como, ni en que momento, pero dije que si.

**FIN DEL BLASH BACK**

- Dos semanas más tarde. George y yo ya estábamos saliendo… no dijimos nada a nadie porque yo no estaba preparada… supongo que quería tener la esperanza que si Ron volvía… yo… podría volver con él… pero… finalmente… me di cuanta que quería a George… y que lo quiero… y teníamos la intención de decirlo, que estábamos juntos, pero… yo… yo… al ver a Ron, pues…

- Te provocó, lo soltaste y… fin de la historia…- asiento.

- Lo siento Ginny… de verdad. Eres mi amiga y…

- Tranquila, estas perdonada.- Se sienta en la cama y me abraza.- Pero… ¿por qué Draco lo sabia y yo no?

- Nos pillo… como dijo él me pillo "profundizando relaciones con un cliente".- Ginny empieza a reírse.- No te rías… lo pase muy mal!!

Finalmente acabamos riéndonos las dos.

* * *

**Conciencia**: weno... me vas a hacer algo de caso?

**Taeko**: mmm.... el mismo q me as exo tu desde que te as ido...¬¬

**LuciuLu** _(tambien conocido como Lucius Amlfoy o el tio al q mi conciencia esta prometida):_ a caso celosa?

**T**: de ti? Ja! En eso pensaba!!¬¬

**L**: pues lo parece...

**T**: callate q nadie te a dado permiso para aparecer en mi fik...

**L**: tu no me mandas callar!

**T**: Si q lo hago... estas invadiendo mi vida!!

**L**: YO HAGO LO Q...

**C**. A CALLAR TODOS!

**Draco**: yo me largo...

**L**: tu te quedas que hay que hacer las presentaciones...

**T**....

**C**: quieres hacer el favor de portarte bien, niña?

**T**: q yo sepa solo eres mi conciencia, no mi madre...

**C**: si pero te quiero presntar a Draco...

**T**: lo conozco... he escrito sobre él...

**C.** Idiota! En persona...

**T:** :D eso ia es otra cosa... pera q me despido. Estimadas lectoras... me voi a... a...

**C**. se va a conocer a Draco Malfoy... nos vemos!

**T**: eso...¬¬ pero lo qeria decir io... Weno ya os contare XD

**PETONS/Besos/Muxu/Kisses**

**Taeko**

_PD. si alguein se ve perdio en lo q pasa entre mi Conciencia, LuciLu y yo... q no dude en preguntar... es q ai gente q si sabe de q va la cosa... ;)_


	11. Sueños, primera parte

**WOLAS!!!!!!!!!**

Contestando RR:

**_LadyVega_**: WOLAS!!! Hoy he ablado contigo!!! Hacia mucho que no hablabamos… ;) espro verte mas amensudo , eh!!!

En serio crees q los puedo matar?? Si ya se… mi historial dice q… pero weno, tmp soi tan mala, no?? (a ver q contestast¬¬ ) Pero alomejor me as dado una idea XD jeje

Weno nos vemos!!

**_RowenaMalfoy_**WOlas!!Gracias por los alagos, espero q te siga gustando l fik ;) nos vemso!!

**_Andy_****_-Wm:_** WOLAS!!! Oye gracias por aviasr lo delRR sin tiu la mitad nolos ubiera leido…¬¬ no se q le apsa al pc… weno, asi q el fik ta wapo no?? ;) jeje me alegro de q t guste. Aver q te parece este ;)

**_sarah_****_ black patryn_**: Gracasi por los alagos hacia lo de Snpe… la vdd es q salio sin pensar… ( la vdd es q no s si alguna vez pienso XD) Espero q etse capt t guste! Ns Vemos!!

**_Nott_****_ Mordred_**: NOTTTTTTT!!!!!!! Ola :D toi emocionada!!! Ya te contare, ya!!;) weno, q decirte?? A si.. q vaer kuando t lo lees todo :P jeje , sino almnenos dime q t parece este capi… ;)

POR CIERTO no ace falta volver al mentodo MIB… repito **_NO_** hace falta ;)

Nos vemos

**_Algida_**: WOLES!!! Q tl???

Gracies per ferme de relacions publiques ¡!jejej merci de vtt… sempra fa ilu saber q a la gent li agrada el fik i el recomana ;) merci. Weno noieta ns veiem.

**_Ouch_****_-zgz_**: WOlas!! Me alegro q te aya gustado… y tranki que algo pondre aunq… no soy mu wena pa eso…:S alemnos se intentara ;)

Besos

**_Chouri_**: WOLAS!!! Va en serio los 10 de golpe?! : sto s… weno.. no se nop ay palabras!! Eso kiere decir q t a gustado y mucho!! Espero q siga gustandodte, ;)

Como has visto, has tenido suerte, hoy mismo actualizo ;)

Y espero q no seas como el gato ese ;) :P q t kiero seguir viendo!!!

X cierto t e agregado al msn;)

Nos vemos!!!

**_Morgana: _**subi l capt i me di cuanta q no t avia respondido l RR :S sorry, pero pa algo se puede modifikar las coas, no?? jeje

no puedo cnt a si tendran o no una conversacion cicilizada pq cm ia e dixo por ai escribo sin pensar muxo, pero... weno... todo puede ocurrir por algo es un FF ;)

Me gusta mucho q digas lo de Draco y lo de Emily... jeje me caen muy bien los dos... almenos n l fik :P

weno sorry por averte dejado antes :S y disfruta del cpat;)

Y, ahora un RR no enviado pero q lo tengo q cnt… ;) **_HITOMI_**!!!!!!!!! Q kiero verte pronto!!! Q se t echa de menos… (no se si es cierto o no pero t tengo q contar muxas cosas!!!)

Espero q t gusten los dos capis :D nos vemso!¡

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

Espero q os guste el cap i como deducireis por el tutulo tien dos partes XD es pa los inteligentes esta frase ¬¬

Nos vemos!!!

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

**CAPITULO 11: Sueños (primera parte)**

Al rato de hablar con Ginny y de tomar una ducha fría, muy fría y luego vestirme hemos ido los cinco a dar una vuelta. Ginny ha llamado a Harry para decir que yo estaba bien, que había vuelto y no se que más. Bueno… lo que decía nos hemos ido los cinco a dar una vuelta y hemos hablado un poco de George y de mi, puesto que Ginny no sabia nada.

Al final Pansy y Draco se han ido por su lado para hablar de… de… "_que raro no han dicho de qué… bueno da igual Mione… serán cosas suyas…_" y Ginny ha decidido que tenia que ir a su casa. Donde seguramente estaría Harry y Ron.

- George… creo que debería ir a disculparme con tus padres… Después del pollo de ayer…

- Pues aun no te he contado lo que paso después…- estamos andando hacia ningún rumbo.

**FLASH BACK CONTADO POR GEORGE**

- Venga Fred… acaba de montar eso… sino no habrá sorpresa y creo que Hermione ya ha llegado…

- Ya voy, ya voy…- Fred miro por la ventana.- ¿Quién es la que viene con ella?

- Esto… luego lo averiguamos… - "¿_Herms__ estas loca?… ¡¡como se te ocurre traer aquí a Pansy!! Bueno, ser mejor que acabemos esto y bajemos… Ron esta aquí y no creo que esto te guste mucho…_"

- George… George… ya esta

-E… ah, vale. ¿Vamos?

Bajamos las escaleras y no te veo… saludo a Pansy como si fuera la primera vez y ella lo comprende. Luego, me quedo hablando con Fred a un lado de la habitación. La verdad es que no le hago mucho caso, veo salir de la cocina a Hermione y meterse a un lado del salón con Emily detrás. "ya se han visto… la cosa a partir de ahora creo que va a ir de mal en peor…". Ella no se da cuanta de que Ron ha salido detrás suyo igual que mis padres y Ginny. Harry se percata de todo y con un gesto Ginny consigue que no diga nada…

- ¡No, Merlín!- A partir de este grito irónico de Hermione todos se giran y dejamos de hablar o de 'escuchar'.

- Vamos Hermione, yo… te sigo queriendo…- dice Ron poniéndose rojo. Hermione por el contrario parece que su ironía va creciendo dentro de ella y se intenta controlar.

- Llegas tarde Ronnald.- "_Esto no va bien… ¿por que creo que esto no acabara bien?…porque sabes que ella es capaz de todo… ¡¿Ron no podrías no haberte callado?!"_

- ¡Oh! vamos Hemos, no me digas que no me quieres porque no es cierto.

- Para ti Hermione y, lo siento, bueno, no, no lo siento. Me alegro puesto que ya no siento lo que tú dices… al menos, no por ti.

- ¿A caso estas con alguien? ¿A caso él te hace más feliz que yo? ¿Le quieres?- Ron ya ha perdido los extremos y también grita. "_Hermione__… tranquilízate y no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir… ¡o me pueda meter en un lío!_"

- ¡Pues si! ¡Estoy con alguien y me hace feliz! ¡Mucho más de lo que imaginas!

- ¿Si? ¿Y quien es? Porque me da la impresión de que mientes. No sales con nadie. Sino mira la cara de Ginny.- La verdad es que Ginny se ha quedado flipando y yo bastante preocupado. Faltan pocos segundos para que Hermione suelte la bomba y explote. "_siempre te queda la idea de que se lo has dicho antes de la boda…"_

- Ella no sabe que estoy saliendo con tu hermano. – Ron se queda mudo y a mime tiemblan hasta los dientes…- Si, si con tu hermano ¡con George!- Ron y todos los de ahí se voltean hacia mi que solo se me procure sonreír estúpidamente y mirar a Hermione pidiéndole socorro. – ¿Eres feliz? ¿Ya sabes lo que querías que saber?- Espera una respuesta en vano, puesto que Ron esta en estado de 'Shock'.- ¿Pues sabes que te digo Ronnald? Que creo que esto no te hace feliz, tienes que tener todo lo que te plazca a TI para ser feliz. Que si no tienes lo que quieres no estas contento… Sigues siendo un crío… Y yo, como una tonta te espere… espere que me dieras una explicación… no oírla sin querer… ¿Sabes? Por eso te odio aun más… Esperas a que todo vaya como a TI te va bien… no te fue bien que yo fuera para Barcelona y te escondiste. Si Ron, te escondiste hasta que hubo follón y salio tu nombre en la escuela… en una escuela que prometo que no habría ido si hubiera sabido que tu estabas en ella… El mundo tiene un eje en el que girar y te prometo que no eres tu… el mundo no girar al rededor de nadie y menos de TI. – Hermione coge el bolso y empieza a andar hacia la salida. Pansy la mira reaccionando rápidamente y sale siguiéndola. Antes de salir del todo mira de nuevo a Ron.- Iré a la boda porque es un día especial para Ginny pero después de ese día, olvídame… no pienso saber nada más de ti, como tú has querido durante estos años…

Se oye el portazo de Hermione y un largo silencio en el que nadie sabe que decir. La verdad es que yo ni siquiera se que pensar…

- ¡¡TU!!- en menos que se puede decir 'lumos' tengo a ron delante mío zarandeándome y intentando matarme.

- ¡suéltame!

- No. ¿Se puede saber como…?

- ¿Cómo que? Yo no fui el idiota que la dejo… y menos que la…- ahora ye tengo motivos para enfadarme "_a mi no me tiene q pedir explicaciones… soy bastante mayorcito y yo no soy tan gilipollas como hacer lo que él_"

- ¡¡RON YA BASTA!!- Ginny es quien grita y se acerca furiosa a Ron y lo hace desengancharse de mi.- TU ERES UN…- no le salen las palabras.- ¡¡ERAUN DIA ESPECIAL PARA MI!! ¡¡NO TE PODIAS HABER ESTADO CALLADITO!!! – Sonrío algo complacido aunque se que ahora la bronca será para mi.- ¡¡¡Y TU!!! ¡¡ NO TE RIAS!!¡¡¡COMO NO LO DIGISTE, QUE ESTABAS CON ELLA!!! ¡¡ES MI MEJOR AMIGA!! ¡¡Y TU… TU ERES MI HERMANO!!

- Gin…yo… ella…veras…

- ¡¡NO!! ¡NO QUIERO MÁS CUENTOS NI EXPLICACIONES!- mira a Ron.- ¡¡ESPERO QUE NO SE TE OCURRA FASTIDAIRME EL DIA DE LA BODA CON ALGUNA IDEA DE LAS TUYAS!! ¡¡Y QUE TU GEORGE… QUE DESEEES QUE HERMIONE ME DE UNA BUENA EXPLICACION PORQUE SINO LO TEINES MUY DIFICIL PARA QUE TE PERDONE!!- Nos aparta como si fuéramos trapos y sube llorando hacia su antigua habitación. Ron y yo no decimos nada y Harry mira a su prometida algo preocupado.

- No se que ha pasado con Hermione y la verdad es que me da igual, lo único que espero es que Ginny no este lo suficientemente cabreada como para no perdonaros…- Harry sube las escaleras y se va a la habitación de mi hermana.

- Ronnald Weasley… creo que nos debes una explicación.- dice Mama con tono de reproche.- y tu también señorito.- "¿_pretendías librarte? Claro que si… yo no he hecho nada… por una vez…(N/A:¬¬)"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de una larga sesión repreguntas tipo test de interrogatorio policial… como en las películas muggle. Deciden que yo me puedo ir, eso si. Antes debo aclarar porque no se lo dije antes. A la cual cosa he respondido "no soy yo quien debe contestar…" y me han dejado libre. (N/A: viva los casos policiales de las pelis!!! XD).

Salgo de la cocina y veo que Ginny baja a todo trapo hacia mí.

- Acaba de llamarme Pansy… que Hermione no ha vuelto aun de ir a dar una vuelta…

- ¿La habéis llamado al móvil?- "_Genial… ahora esta se ha dado a la fuaga… y como no es de la familia (aun) no esta en el reloj…Hermione por lo que más quieras no hagas ninguna locura…_"

- Si… y no contesta… creo que se lo ha dejado…

- Mierda… Vamos.- cojo a Ginny del brazo.

- Pero…- no le da tiempo a rechistar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegamos al despacho de Hermione…como supuse no esta así que llamo a Draco.

- ¿Draco? Soy George… siento llamarte a estas horas… si ya se, son las doce que si…no, no estoy loco, solo desesperado… calla un segundo y atiende ¿quieres?… ¿no estará Hermione contigo por casualidad?…Ok… ¿Qué dices si te digo que mi hermano es un completo inútil?… pues ya tienes tu respuesta…Ok. Pues nos vemos ahí…

- ¿Esta?

- No.

- ¿Y ahora?- Ginny esta preocupada.

- oye Ginn, siento todo lo que a ocurrido, no era mi intención y creo que tampoco la de Hermione… Así que tranquila que estará bien…-ella siente pero esta muy triste.- luego cuando la veas le pides todas las explicaciones que quieras… y hasta te doy permiso para que la riñas…- He conseguido al menos que sonría.- Hemos quedado con Draco que iremos al piso de Hermione… que el llamara a Pansy para decírselo y que allí ya pensaremos algo…

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- Al legar a tu casa decidimos esperarte y el resto ya lo sabes…

- Vaya… yo… lo siento…

- No pasa nada…- Me cojo de la mano de George y andamos un rato más.

- Debí hacer un ridículo espantoso…

- No… solo… asustase a Emily y desconcertaste a la familia Weasley…

- Emily… pobre… yo… no quería… ella había venido a buscarme con toda la ilusión y luego…

- Tranquila, estará bien…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por la tarde decidí que debía disculparme con los señores Weasley, ellos siempre habían hecho, para mí y para Harry, como de segundos padres y… bueno… puff… tenia que disculparme. Luego, luego ya se lo diría a mi madre.

- ¡¡Herms… Herms!!- George me mira algo enfadado.

- ¿Dime?

- Me haces daño…- "_Daño… ¿daño? ¿Por qué?_" sigo con mis ojos los suyos y veo que estoy exprimiéndole la mano (N/A: kien kiere zumo de George?! XD)

- ¡Ai!- suelto rápidamente su mano.- lo siento…- George se ríe.

- Estas peor que cuando el ultimo año, tuyo, recibiste la carta de que podías ser la premio anual. Estabas como un flan y ahora estas peor…- me mira a los ojos, cosa que me tranquiliza un poco, porque así se que esta conmigo.- Mis padres lo entenderán y te quieren mucho, así que fuera los nervios…

- Ya pero…

- Sh… tu estate tranquila, ¿quieres?- asiento. George me abraza y yo a él. "n_o te quiero perder…_".

Al llegar y hablar con los señores Weasley he visto que la cosa era más fácil de lo que me había parecido. Después de contarles que no habíamos dicho nada porque… bueno porque yo no encontraba oportuno sabiendo que mi ex era Ron… aunque metí un poco (N/A: ¬¬ no are comentarios a eso…¬¬) puesto que no debía ser yo quien les contara el porque de verdad. Implicando así a Ron. Si él no había dicho nada… ¿por qué debía ser yo? Si, si lo se… podía haber sido yo perfectamente, era su novia y podría habérselo dicho pero… No puedo hacerle eso a nadie, y tampoco a Ron. Seria como… como… bueno… no se… como si te clavaran un puñal en la espalda y tu mejor amigo que lo ve no dijese nada y se fuera tan feliz con esa persona que te mató… no se si me explico…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Mi niña… ¿Cómo estas?-él… no puede ser, él… Corro sin pensármelo mucho y me tiro a sus brazos.

- Papa…- me acaricia el pelo mientras me abraza.

- Mi niña… ya esta… no llores…

- Pero… yo… te he echado de menos yo…- y si lloro.

- Sh… Cariño… nena… no llores…- me coge la cara para que le mire.- Estas más bonita cuando no lloras.

- Ya pero, te he echado mucho de menos… mucho…- me seco las lagrimas y me lo miro. Es él. Es mi padre.

- Ven. Vamos a dar un paseo.- me coge la mano y andamos. Andamos por el Callejón Diagon que, sorprendentemente está vacío. No hay nadie, pero me da igual, estoy con mi padre. Mi papa…- Mira…- de repente se para y se sienta en una cafetería. Yo hago lo mismo.- Nena… Se que decidiste echarle encara eso a Ron, pero… no, escúchame.- No puedo replicar.- Sabes que siempre tendrás a tu madre de tu lado y a Ginny y a casi todos… pero… has de comprender que eso ya se quedo atrás… Que ha pasado mucho tiempo…Tu te distanciaste de él y de su 'mundo', pero, si él vuelve… no puedes cerrar todas las puertas con cerrojo, no por él. Sino por ti. Porque te asfixiaras…Nena… usa la cabeza para razonar y el corazón para sentir. No seas de ideas calientes (N/A: no penseis mal!!) y de corazón frío. –par aun momento y me mira a los ojos cogiéndome las manos entre las suyas. -Nena eras y eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado, pero… no dejes que eso te hunda. Sigue adelante. Lo pasado, pasado esta. Aprende a olvidar y a omitir los malos momentos y vivir con los buenos…- una luz se me pone delante y no me deja ver a mi padre, además es como si se hubiera callado y… no esta…

- Papa…- abro poco a poco los ojos y veo que estoy en u a cama que precisamente no es la mía. Me noto la cara mojada y me seco con las manos las lágrimas que han caído mientras dormía. "_No es justo… hacia mucho que no pensaba en papa… y solo lo recuerdo para que me de una charla… sobre… sobre lo de Ron…_". Me incorporo y me siento en la cama, para darme cuanta de que se en que cama estoy.

La puerta se abre y aparece el cabello pelirrojo de George.

- Hola preciosa…- sonrío.

- Hola…- la voz me sale algo ronca por dos razones, una me acabo de levantar y dos, he estado llorando.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- George se ha sentado a mi lado y se a dado cuenta de que mis ojos están rojo y de que he llorado.

- He soñado…

- Pues debería ser algo triste…

- Algo no. Alguien.- me abrazo a mis piernas.- con papa… y he estado hablado con él… no, mejor dicho él me ha hablado a mí…

- ¿Quieres hablarlo?- me miro a George y niego.

- No, mejor que no.- Miro la hora. Las nueve.- ¿Cómo es que yo estoy en tu casa?

- Ayer vinimos aquí después de hablar con mis padres, ¿recuerdas?

- A si… que dijiste que ibas a la ducha y me quede mirando la televisión…

- Si, y te dormiste. Cuando Salí te vi muy mona y no te desperté… Además ya no hacen falta excusas, Fred ya lo sabe…

- je…es cierto.

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

Weno ya sabeis q espero vuestras opiniones ;)

**PETONS/Besos/Muxu/Kisses**

**Taeko**

PD: me gustaria habalr cn vosotros por l msn si es q teneis… siempre me ace ilu ;) si os aburris i tal agregarme ok??

catalunya(guion abajo)argentina ( arroba ) hot…

MERCI


	12. Sueños, segunda parte

WOLAS!!

**Algida:** Woles!! Q tal?

Gracies per ferme de Relacions publiques… jeje moltes merces. Espro q el Prat t'agradi.

**Nott Mordred.** Qolas, si, ya se… tu ya te lo as leido pero dijiste q me dejarias RR, eh!! Q asi q da mu monito XD

**Andy-Wm:** WOlas!! Gracais por decir eso del fik, sabes q me alegra mucho? Jeje weno aki tienes la segunda parte.

**Nimrood:** WOLES!! Q tal? Gracies per llegirte l fik i donar la opinio y tamb per dirme q escric be :D d'aixo en el Chat anterior si no recordo malamnet vais deixar el meu msn, q em podries agregar?? Merci:D espero q el capt tmb tagradi.

**Chouri :** WOLAS!! Como stas? Weno a ver la continuación q te parece, ok? Nos vemos ¡!!

**Ough-zgz:** WOLAS!! Ya cpntinue y no dessperes que ya abra mas g-hr, pero trankila!! :P jeje

**Hitomi:** ts RR dejan q desear XD weno 10, nosa vemos

**Elsa:** no, para nada me meolestepor lo de Pansy, ya te dije… asi puedo mejorar, weno si no lo dije lo pense XD de verdad muchas gracias por comentarmelo. Si hay mas de estas me avias?? Merci!! Con respecto lo q me comentas del fik, de Emily si es muy maja :D y de lo de Draco no t adelantes a los echos… a costumrbo a ser bastante… como decirlo.. weno tu lee :P ya te daras cuenta.

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

Este capt sta dedicadoi a Nott. ¿Porque? Pues no se.. pq se lo leyo ya y mira… me ace ilu dedicarselo.

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

**CAPITULO – 12: Sueños (segunda parte)**

- ¿Mama? ¿Mama estas ahí?- He llegado a casa de mi madre y he estado llamando al timbre diez minutos y no me ha abierto. Cuando ya estaba a punto de irme he girado el pomo y este ha cedido. Así que mi madre debe de estar dentro.- Mama soy Hermione…- miro a George preocupada. Es extraño que mi madre no me haya oído, pero más que deje la puerta abierta y no me conteste. Voy hacia la escalera y George me sigue. Cuando ya tengo el pie en el primer peldaño aparece arriba mi madre con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo. "_UPS!_"

- ¡Hermione!- no se cual de las dos esta más cortada si ella o yo. Para acabarla de fastidiar detrás de ella aparece un hombre de unos treinta y tantos de pelo moreno y ojos negros con una bata de mi madre. "_No preguntes… tu no preguntes y vete…_"

- Esto yo… lo siento… la puerta estaba abierta y… no… bueno… creo que… será mejor que nos vayamos…- Cojo a George de la mano y lo arrastro hasta fuera, antes por eso, oigo a mi madre llamarme, pero no pienso girar la vista y volverlos a ver…

Una vez fuera subo al coche sin decir nada y espero a que George haga lo mismo. Nos vamos hacia… algún sitio lejos de esa casa…

- Herms… Herms… Hermione…- George me pone la mano en la pierna cosa que hace que reaccione.

- ¿Si?

- Para el coche…

- ¿por?

- Páralo.- Le hago caso y paro el coche en una esquina y lo miro.- Hablémoslo, ¿quieres?

- ¿Hablar? ¿Hablar el qué?

- Hermione… lo que has… digo… hemos visto…

- Yo… yo… no hay nada de que hablar.

- Si, por eso te has ido de la casa a todo trapo y no has dicho nada desde que hemos salido…

- No hay nada de que hablar. Además estoy muy bien. Perfectísimamente. Muy bien. Si eso… estoy muy bien. Ella es mi madre y ha decidido rehacer su vida…- George me mira con ojos de no creerme pero de escucharme.- Ha decidido rehacer su vida y yo lo acepto. ¿Pero porque narices con un tío más pequeño que ella? ¿Qué no ve que él es mucho más joven y que… que…? ¡¡Merlín!! ¡¡Que tampoco hace tanto de lo de mi padre!!

- Hermione… escucha. Lo de tu padre va hacer ya más de medio año. Tu madre no se tenía que quedar estancada en el pasado. Y si ella es feliz con un…

- ¡Y que! ¡¡No tiene derecho!! Ese tío podría ser… podría ser mi hermano!! ¿Que debe de tener treinta y dos años? ¡¿Treinta y tres?!

- Hermione escúchate… no eres tu… no estas pensando lo que dices…

- ¡George ella es mi madre y él es un tío al que desconozco que podría ser perfectamente su hijo! Y me niego a que se… se acuesten…- _"¿Acostarse? Uix… no quiero ni pensarlo_".

- Bueno Hermione creo que debes recapacitar… ella es feliz…- "_Pero… bueno Hermione tu conduce y olvídate del tema_"

- Dejemos el tema.- dicho esto vuelvo a conducir y lo llevo al trabajo, yo tengo fiesta y me voy a casa de Ginny.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Y detrás de ella estaba él… un chico de unos treinta que… que…- Le estaba explicando lo que había visto a Ginny y casi no me lo podía creer. No me creía ni mis propias palabras, era… era tan…- Increíble… es que… ella es… es mi madre, Gin.

- si te he de ser sincera, me imaginaba esa reacción que estas teniendo de cualquier otra persona, menos tu.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Pues lo que oyes. Siempre había creído que la apoyarías en todo. Creí que serias la primera en dejarle hacer su vida de nuevo después… bueno, después de lo de mi hermano.- me quedo callada. Tiene razón.

- Es que…- miro a Ginny.- Creo que me asuste… esta misma noche había soñado con papa y… Ginny… yo…

- Solo tienes que asimilarlo.- Ginny me sonríe y la verdad es que tiene razón. Tengo que asimilarlo. Ya esta.- Además… por lo que me has dicho, el tío estaba bueno ¿no?- medio asiento tímidamente.- pues… si tu madre se cansa te lo quedas…

- ¿Y tú hermano?

- Vaya… no me acordaba de él…- nos reímos las dos.

- Ejem… ejem… ¿Qué pasa?- no nos hemos dado cuanta pero Harry esta en el salón con nosotras y nos mira como si fuéramos chifladas.

- Nada…- dice Ginny como puede. La verdad es que me duele la barriga.

Poco a poco nos cálmanos y recuperamos la compostura.

- Oye Ginny. Gracias por escucharme. Será mejor que me vaya…

- No.- Harry me hace sentar.

- ¿Cómo que no?

- Me debes una explicación. ¿No crees?

- Sobre…- él esta bastante serio y yo algo sorprendida. No se por donde van los tiros.

- sobre lo de ayer en casa de los señores Weasley. Con Ron.- Me pongo seria de golpe. Distante. Fría.

- No hay nada que explicar.- me levanto pero él esta delante mío y no me deja salir.

- Hay mucho.

- Harry deja que se vaya…- Ginny intenta hablar con Harry, pero se ha dicho a si mismo que hablará conmigo y no la escucha.

- Hermione quiero que me lo expliques. En Hogwarts éramos amigos y nos contábamos casi todo.

- Harry has dicho dos verdades, uno éramos pasado y dos casi todo. Por lo que creo que hay algo de diferencias.

- Hermione seguimos siendo amigos y creo que esto nos incumbe a los tres. Ati a Ron y a mi.

- Te esuivocas. Solo somos conocidos que fuimos amigos en el ccolegio. Y, a ti no te incumbe. Además si quiere una explicación pidesela a Ron.

- Ya lo he hecho…- "_genial_"

- Pues ya tienes la explicación, ¿no?

- solo una parte…

- Pues confórmate con eso.- Aparto a Harry.- Bueno Ginny… nos vemos.- Miro a Harry con cara de pocos amigos. Harry.- medio inclino la cabeza y me voy. "_Que narices tiene que pedirme explicaciones… ya tiene las que queira, ya se lo ha preguntado a Ron!_"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llego al piso y Pansy ha hecho la cena.

- Hola…- digo al llegar. Pansy saca la cabeza de la cocina.

- No se que le has dado a tu madre… pero no ha parado de llamar en tooda la tarde.

- Me lo imagino… ya la llamare.

Cenamos y vemos un poco la televisión. Sobre las once yo me voy a dormir y Pansy también.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Hola nena…- vuelvo ha estar en el callejón Diagon con mi padre.

- ¡Papa!- lo abrazo.- Esto… papa… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- el asiente (N/A: ya la has hecho XD… perdón…:$).- ¿Qué dirías si mama… bueno si mama…?

- ¿si mama encontrara otro hombre que la hiciera feliz?- Asiento.- Me alegraría por ella.- me coge de la mano.- ¿Damos un paseo?- volvemos a caminar por las calles vacías y llegamos a la cafetería de la otra vez.- Cariño… ¿crees de veras lo que le has dicho a Harry? La amistad no se pierde por dejar de escribir una cartas… ¿Lo sabes, verdad?- asiento.- Entonces… ¿por que no hablas con él…?

- Pero… él y Ron…

- Olvídate que son amigos… cuando tu salías con Ron…-me pasa un escalofrío por toda la columna al recordar eso- cuando salías con él, hablabas con Harry olvidando que él y Ron eran amigos. Nena… ¿por que olvidar eso? Estabas encantada… eran… eran tus mejores amigos.

- Pero ahora lo es Draco y… y Ginny.

- No te digo que apartes a Draco o a Ginny de su puesto, solo que no apartes a Harry. Él no hizo nada.

Una luz me hace despertar y que papa se vaya. Me quedo mirando el techo y cojo el móvil de la mesilla y marco el número de mama.

- Mama… siento despertarte tan temprano… no, no se la hora… bueno… solo es algo temprano… que si, que se que hora son las siete de la mañana… si, si, claro que se que es sábado… bueno… ¿Me dejas hablar? …ok. ¿Podemos vernos? Para hablar de lo de ayer… aja… a las nueve en casa. Valen, nos vemos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llamo al timbre y esta vez espero que sea ella quien abra. Por si acaso.

- Hola…- Me hace pasar. Va con unos tejanos y una camisa verde manzana.- Pasa…

- ¿Estas sola?

- Si…- la tensión es algo evidente. Nos vamos hacia el comedor ella se sienta en su sofá y yo en el que siempre me sentaba cuando vivía ahí.- Esto Hermione yo… puedo explicar lo que…

- No. No hay nada que explicar. Solo dime ¿Eres feliz?- Mama asiente muy convencida. Respiro hondo.

- Peor no quiero que eso te moleste… yo…

- Si tu eres feliz yo lo acepto.

- Pero… ayer…

- Ayer me pillaste desprevenida…- sonrío.

- Vaya… - Callamos unos segundos – Hermione… tengo que explicarte algo…- no termina la frase ya que la puerta de la calle se abre. "_No es real… Hermione sueñas… tu madre no puede estar con dos tíos a la vez y menos que se lleven tanta diferencia y… además… él… no, es imposible_"

- Ups… pensé que estarías sola…- mama sonríe idiotamente.

- Pues no… pero me va bien que hayas venido.- "¡_Que le va bien! ¡¡Que quiere hacer esta ahora!! ¡¡Que soy tu hija que estoy delante de ti!!_"

- ¿Si? Pues que oportuno soy.- "¿_esta simpático? Eso… esto no me gusta nada… NADA_"

- Hermione cariño…- miro a mi madre con una expresión lo más calmada posible.- La persona que viste ayer…

- ¿El chico de unos treinta y tantos?- mama siente.

- Era yo.- lo miro y no respondo.- Me imagine lo que pasaba y antes de salir de la habitación de tu madre me tome la poción y, bueno, el resto ya lo sabes. – No podía contestar, no puedo ni pensar.

- Hermione contesta algo…

- …

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Es esa la razón por la que me vio y estuvo tan… agradable?- lo miro no muy convencida.

- si y no. La verdad es que si me empecé a acercar a us… a ti fue para ganarme tu confianza, pero… luego… cuando te vi tan hecha polvo… pues… no. – El abraza a mi madre por los hombros.

- ¿Des de cuando…?- se miran.- bueno no. No contestéis. Prefiero no tener más detalles de los que vi ayer…

- Pero Hermione, le quiero…

- Mama ya me lo has dicho. Y también me has dicho que te hace feliz.- los miro a los dos.- Y si él te hace feliz… pues… sigo aceptándolo.

- ¿De verdad?- mi madre esta emocionada.

- Si… solo una pregunta… ¿Te explico algo de cuando nos encontramos?

- Solo una parte. Esa noche me llamaron Ginny y Draco para saber si estabas en casa y luego me llamo él diciéndome que estabas en su casa y…

- Nada más.- acaba Snape.

- Vale…- miro a mi madre.- Ayer cuando viene con George era para decirte que estábamos saliendo.

- ¿si? ¿Desde cuándo?

- Hace algo de tiempo pero… no dijimos nada…

- ¿Por que?- subo los hombros.- Bueno ya me lo contaras…

- Esto…profesor Snape… cuide de mi madre…- digo sonriendo a los dos y levantándome para irme.- Nos vemos.

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

Espero q os haya gustado

**PETONS/Muxu/Besos/Kisses**

**TAEKO**

PD: tengo un nuevo mini fik, si os lo quereis leer es _Who's David._


	13. La Boda

**Ei****, ei, ei!! **Weno** how how how!!! **XD no soi _papa Noel_ ni falta q ace, pero mira… me dioXD

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

**lara****-lm**WOLAS!!! Ande te habias metido??? Sabes q recibir un RR anima a continuar?:P jeje no, en serio, gracias por el RR, me alegro mucho de queel fik te guste y espero verte mas a menudo con RR ;) Asias y nos vemos!

**Andy****-Wm**: io tmp sabia lo de la madre de Herms i Snape :S solo… solo salio XD pero me lo pase muy bien escribiendo tal cosa… espero que el capt te guste mas q el anterior XD Bessos

**Yutiko1: **WOLAS!! Pos si.. Snape con novia y la madre de Hermy XD jeje, respecto a lo q dices de hacer salir mas a George ya lo hare, espera a que me venga la inspiración y me ayude un pokito ;) nos vemos!!

**Chouri**: WOLAS!!! Que tal? Dentro de 5 dias tu cumple, eh?! Tranqui q si me acuerdo (es q tengo memoria de pez...) te felicito :D i sino, pos… ku7ando me venga la lucecita del recuerdo XD Respecto a eso de q tengo mucha imaginación… weno… solo lo hago ver XD XD XD… me encanta dar surpresas :D ia lo veras. Weno nos vemos ABRAZOS!!!

**Anilec**** o Celina** (como prefieras ;) ): WOLAS!!! Q tl? En serio q t lo as leido todo? Pero de golpe?:S Wo…:s Siempre q me dicen algo asi me kedo : es.. es… es q nunca pienso q la gente se lea mis fiks… XD i eso q respondo muchos RR eh :P jeje pos ASSIAS!! A ver… respecto tus deseos de q Hr-H agan las paces… ya veremos lo q pasa… nunca escribo con una idea pq a veces se me gira la idea y hago todo lo contrario XD jeje y a mi Ron tmb me cae bien , pero mira, no se,… me dio por hacer algo 'diferente' a lo que habia visto. Nos Vemos, ok?

**LadyVega**: WOLAS!! RR preciso y sin rodeos :P jeje pos si con Snape :D a ver q pasa jejej creo q nadie, ni io misma, se lo imaginaba XD Espero verte pronto;)

**Hitomi** ya tienes tu dosis XD a ver Nott… no recuerdo XD pero que te lo diga ella :D sta mñn

**sarah**** black patryn:** WOWOWOW!! Mencanta el RR, jeje largo y entretenido :D

Ya viste ayer q la inspiración no es como las pilas de duracel, no dura i dura i dura… viena y va cm le da la gana…:( pero al final escribni Xd y este mediodia tmb :P jejej a ver q t parece, okis?? Tranki q Emily volvera a la carga :D jeje a mi tmb me gusta pero es lo q tu dices, a de acerlo en el momento oportuno ;)

Weno noia et deixo pq puguis llegir.

Petons

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

Disfrutad del CAPT:

**CAPITULO 13: La boda**

La boda. Al final había llegado ese día que tanto esperaba Ginny. Su boda. Su gran momento. Su ilusión. Estaba en su casa y me la miraba, ella con su largo vestido blanco, su velo y sus zapatitos. El rojo de su pelo resaltaba en ese vestido incoloro. Estábamos en su habitación de la casa Weasley. Su madre la miraba y hacia lo que podía para no dejar ver una lagrimita que se le resbalaba por la cara. Luna, la miraba y sonreía, eran amigas y aunque de vez en cuando había que alejarlas para que no se mataran ahora ella se alegraba por Ginny. Yo me la miraba sin poderme creer que ella, mi amiga se iba a casar. Emily miraba embobada a su tía y sonreirá de oreja a oreja esperando ser ella, algún día, llevar un vestido tan bonito como ese.

- Tía Gin… pareces una princesa…- Ginny miró a su pequeña dama de honor y se agacho para abrazarla y darle un enorme beso sonoro. Yo ya me había disculpado con Emily pero ella solo había dicho que era ella quien lo sentía que pensaba que no nos conocíamos (N/A: ella y Ron).

Solo quedaba yo para arreglarme. La verdad es que no me había cambiado aun no solo para ayudar a Ginny con lo suyo, sino para evitar que llegara el momento de encontrarme a bajo con mi madre y su… pareja… si, lo había aceptado, pero… _"¡¡Como les dijo que es Snape!! ¡El profesor que no nos aguantaba en el colegio!"_

- Venga Hermione ponte el vestido, solo quedas tu para arreglarte.

- Si, si… lo se…- miro a Ginny.- Estas muy guapa Gin. De verdad.- Ella me sonríe y me abraza.

- Gracias… pero estoy muy nerviosa…

- Supongo que normal…- me la miro de nuevo.- Esto… tengo que deciros algo…- me miran interrogándome.- Mi madre ha venido con una pareja…

- ¿Si?

- ¿De veras?

- Con el chico ese que…

- Os lo digo antes de que lo veías y… bueno os quedéis sin palabras como yo…

- ¿Tan bueno esta?- pregunta Ginny sorprendía.

- No es eso… es que más bien… lo conocéis…

- ¿Quién es?- preguntan Ginny y Luna a la vez emocionadas.

- Mejor que sea una sorpresa.- la señora Weasley me arrastra para el baño con mi vestido en mano.- O sino, serás tu la que haga esperar al novio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sin darme cuenta ya estábamos delante del altar, yo con mi vestido malva hasta los tobillos, con unos zapatos altos y una tobillera. El vestido es, como ya he chico, malva y largo hasta los tobillos, de finos tirantes cruzados delante y algo estrecho de cuerpo. Cuando he visto a Ginny diciendo "si quiero" pues… ha sido como volver a la realidad. No, no podía decir nada y la he mirado pensando que todo se me había hecho muy corto.

- Felicidades Gin…- digo abrazándola. Ella esta muy emocionada. Luego voy hacia Harry me lo miro y lo abrazo.- Felicidades a ti también…- Harry esta contento por lo que acaba de pasar.

- Gracias Hermione por estar aquí…- Harry me mira y sonríe recordándome los viejos tiempos.

Después de la celebración hay la típica y tópica cena (N/A: la boda es por la tarde!! Sorry por no avisar!!!), en la que mi madre es presentada por Snape a los profesores de Hogwarts que han sido invitados y a los miembros de la orden y mi madre me quiere presentar a mi, de lo que yo huyo.

- Hermione…- miro a la presona que me llama.

- hola Harry…

- ¿Esto… puede que tu madre este… bueno… con el profesor Snape?

- Er… si…

- Me lo había parecido pero…

- ¿Parece irreal?

- si, más bien si.

- Pues creértelo. Él es la nueva adquisición de mi madre…

- No se si compadecerte o que…

- Bueno… me conformo con que bailes conmigo una canción.

- Vale. Pero luego de bailar con la novia.- Harry la busca con la mirada y la encuentra.

- Esta muy guapa.

- Ni que lo digas…

- Cuídala, ¿eh?

- ¿Que a caso soy un monstruo?

- No. Solo te lo digo…- Sonrío y veo que Pansy esta a un lado de la fiesta hablando con cierto rubio.- Creo que voy ha ver a esos dos.

- Vale…- Me acerco a ellos y me pongo detrás de Pansy que no me ha visto llegar.

- ¡Buh!- Pansy se gira con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Hermione!

- Dime…

- ¿Estas tonta?

- Pues… no.- Me los miro.- ¿Que hacéis aquí tan… lejos de la gente?

- Hablar…

- ¿De que? Bueno… si se puede…

- De ti…- dice Draco.

- ¿Si? ¿En serio?- digo burlándome.- ¿Y que decías, que soy la más bonita de la fiesta y la mejor bruja de todos los tiempos? O… ¿Que tendría que ser yo la que se casase y no Ginny?- Me río de mis tonterías.

- ¿Herms has bebido?

- No, aun no.

- Bueno, pues no lo hagas. Ya pareces borracha.

- Vaya…Bueno, en serio de que hablabais.

- De trabajo.

- No, no, no. Esto esta terminantemente prohibido en las bodas. Nada de hablar de trabajo.- Miro a Draco.- Esto solo se te ocurre a ti.

- Pues te equivocas- dice el chico por primera vez.- lo saco Pansy…- miro mal a Pansy.

- Esta bien… pues mañana lo hablamos.

- Si…- Draco se me queda mirando.- ¿Sabes que el vestido te queda muy bien?

- Gracias…- me lo quedo mirando y me voy.

- Ei preciosa…- me giro y veo que George esta con Fred y Charlie hablando. Voy hacia ellos.

- Hola.- sin avisar y sin que me de cuenta de lo que pasa George me coge de la cintura y me besa. No estoy acostumbrada a eso con gente que conozco.- Er… yo también te quiero.

- ¿Si? ¿En serio?

- no en broma.

- Bueno tortolitos que tal si vamos ya hacia allí que esta Emily y la familia Weasley, creo que no tardaran en empezar el Baile.- dice Charlie mirando a su hija intentando que no se le caiga un baso que lleva hacia su madre.

- si.- digo a la vez que veo a mi madre acercarse con Snape cogido del Brazo y viniendo hacia mi.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No, no, vamos…

- ¡Hermione!- ya no me da tiempo de huir. Me giro y veo que mi madre me mira mal.

- Lo siento…- antes de que me diga algo ya se lo que debo decir.

- Mejor así.

- Creo que ya os conocéis.- digo mirando a los Weasley y a Snape y mi madre.

- si, claro.- dice Charlie abrazándose y dando dos besos a mi madre. Luego mira a Snape.- Profesor.- y le tiende la mano.

- Charlie. Y, como no los mellizos…- dice este alargando la mano a cada uno de los chicos.

- Hermione!!- miro a Ginny quien me llama.

- Si me disculpáis.- Voy hacia allí. – dime.

- ¿er…?- no dice nada, pero mira a mi madre y a Snape.

- Si. No era más que una poción, el chico no era joven, era él.

- Merlín…

- Bueno…- suspiro.- ¿Y como se siente una recién casada?

- Muy feliz…- no hace falta que lo jure se me tira a los brazos y me ahoga.

- Gin…- intento desengancharla.- Gin…

- Ginny que me ahorcas a Herms.- George ha acudido a mi rescate.

- ¡Uy! Lo siento yo no…

- jeje… nada.- veo que las Brujas de McBeth, el grupo que contrató Harry sube al escenario.- Creo que te toca Bailar.- Ginny sonríe y se va hacia su marido. – Suena muy… no se… "marido"

- ¿y segundo marido?- miro a George sin comprender.- Tu madre y Snape están juntos, ¿crees que ira a más?

- Es su vida no la mía.- Beso los labios de George, cogiéndole la cara y disfrutando del beso.

La música suena y los dos nuevos integrantes que ahora forman la familia Potter empiezan su baile. Al terminar se besan y Harry se acerca a mi, mientras que Ginny se va hacia donde Ron.

-¿Bailas?- Harry me tiende la mano y asiento.

Mientras Bailamos suena la canción que pidió Harry antes de llegar hasta mi. En los primeros acordes ya sé que canción es. Nunca he sabido el titulo, pero fue la primera canción que Baile en Hogwarts con Victor Krum. "¿Que se habrá hecho de él?… en algún lado he visto su nombre estos días…"

- Hermione, gracias por venir- Sonrío cogiéndome a él para bailar. Esta ve ya puede bailar todo el que quiera, el primero se nos pidió que solo lo hicieran los novios. (N/A: a pocas bodas he ido y a pocas iré… así que lo hago a mi manera y kien objete que no se lea el trozo…©. Seguimos bailando.

- Harry, un día de estos tenemos que hablar.

- de muchas cosas, ¿no crees? – Dice sonriendo. Si lo pienso bien aun tiene cara de niño, del chico al que conocí en Hogwarts.

- Si, pero de momento disfruta de tu vida de casado.- digo mirando por encima de su hombro a Ginny.

- Si, pero quiero volver a recuperar a mi amiga de Hogwarts y eso solo se hace hablando…

- Lo se… pero no quiero hacerlo ahora.- El Baile termina le doy dos besos y me voy hacia George que me hace señas.

- ¿ahora Bailaras conmigo?

- mmm… me lo pensare…- me río cuando el pelirrojo pone cara de pena y al final lo cojo y, mientras lo beso, entramos en la pista.

- Sabes… nunca imagine que mi futuro suegro fuera mi profesor de pociones…- le pasa un escalofrío por la espalda.

- No sentencias nada…- digo de mala gana, pero cuando apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro veo que mama lo hace con Snape y se les ve a gusto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me giro y choco contra el suelo. "Mierda! Me caí" abro los ojos al instante y me levanto. Voy con una camisa azul de hombre y luego de mirarme y levantarme, miro la cama. George me mira.

- ¿Qué has hecho?- dice algo dormido.

- Creo… creo que caerme.- me siento en la cama con los pies dentro de las sabanas para no coger frío. (N/A: os a pasado alguna vez? Que estais durmiedo y os levantasi en el suelo pq ois abeis caido? A mi si, de peque… ahora de mayor solo me desperte porque me di contra la pared, luego de saber donde estaba me gire para el otro lado y segui durmiendo… por la mñn tenia un chichón… pero no sabia si lo habia soñado XD)

- ¿Y lo ves normal?- Me abraza por la barriga y pone la cabeza en ella.

- No, pero lo he hecho.- le acaricio la cabeza.

- Mione…

- aja…

- Túmbate…- sonrío para mi misa. Le beso la cabeza y lo hago. George me abraza y pone su cabeza entre mi hombro y mi cabeza.- Mejor.

- ¿Tienes mucho sueño?- no contesta. Lo miro y veo que se ha quedado frito. Yo al rato de cerrar los ojos también me quedo dormida.

Cojo el periódico y en portada sale la tapa de mi libro, cosa que me llama la atención y leo. Es el Profeta, como siempre sigo suscrita y empiezo a leer.

"**_Libro con denuncia_**_  
El libro de la bruja Hermione Granger, ha sido denunciado por plagio._

_El señor R.W. Ha sido quien ha puesto la denuncia. El brujo decidió ponerla al ver que las ventas y los halagos que recibió se hacían cada vez mayores haciendo que, hasta su familia lo dejara de lado y lo abandonasen._

_R.W__. (quien prefiere seguir en el anonimato) afirmó ayer que: Nada es peor que ver a alguien leyendo ese libro y luego comentar: es estupendo, no se de donde han sacado a la chica pero, debería escribir más… o, que por ejemplo, tu mejor amigo deje de hablarte cuando le dices que el libro es tuyo y no de Hermione Granger y luego te llame envidioso. _

_Hermione Granger, aun no ha respondido a tal denuncia, pero si lo ha hecho su editora diciendo que lo que el señor R.W. dice no esta confirmado en ningún sitio… _

_Las pruebas aun no están demostradas, pero se espera alguna respuesta por parte de la joven escritora_."

- ¡Ah! ¿Ya lo has leído?- Geroge me mira pasándome una taza de café. Lo miro y luego vuelvo a mirar la noticia.- ¿Es cierto que te han denunciado?- Trago saliva i niego con la cabeza.

- No se…- de repente el móvil suena… voy hacia él y veo que la pantalla me indica "Wendy"- Si… Si, lo he leído, es… ¿es cierto?…- ¿Por qué cuando no quieres oír una respuesta es la que te dicen?- Pero… ¿Quién es?… aja… es decir, quiere que vaya y hablemos y quizás así quite la denuncia, ¿no?… ¿hora?…- miro el reloj de la pared.- dile que en media hora estoy ahí.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dice Goerge cuando cuelgo.

- Me tengo que ir… luego hablamos.- le doy un beso y me voy con un plof a casa. Voy a mi habitación saco unos tejanos y una camisa roja. Me doy una ducha de rápida (N/A: y tan rápida), me visto me peino y me voy hacia coche. Hemos quedado en un Bar Muggle.

Llego a la dirección que Wendy me envió en el móvil, aparco y entro. A primer golpe de vista él no a llegada, aunque… no se quien es. Ella dijo que él me reconocería.

- Hola.- miro a la persona que me saluda.

- Ron, no es estoy para bromas… estoy esperando a alguien…

- Lo sé.- lo sabe. "Como lo sabe?"- Soy yo.- Shock.

Ron se sienta en la silla y espera a que yo vuelva.

- Espera… ¿tu?- he vuelto.

- Si…

- ¡¡No, no puede… espera… si puede!! R. W.… Ronnald Weasley!!

- En Hogwarts ya lo habrías sabido.

- ¿Pero… por qué?

- Porque lo hubieras deducido antes…

- No, no me refiero a eso. Me refiero a ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

- Adivina.

- ¿Por qué te aburrías? ¿Odio? ¿Celos? ¿Qué Ron, qué?

- ¿No eres capaz de saberlo?

- Ronnald no estoy para juegecitos estúpidos.

- Chantaje.

- ¿Chan-Chantaje?

- Ahora tendrás que hablar conmigo…

- ¿Si no qué?

- Sigo la denuncia.- él sigue sentado impertérrito y yo todo lo contrario, me pone de los nervios.

- ¡¡Pero… que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza!!

- Sabes Mione… todo hubiera sido más fácil si me hubieras esperado.

- Espe-Esperado? ¿Para que? Ron has caído más bajo de lo que imaginaba.- Cojo el bolso y me voy.

(N/A: este trocito no sabia si ponerlo pero alguien me dijo q lo icera… y eso q no sabia de q ibaXD, Neus te'l dedico)Cuando llego a mi casa veo que Draco esta en ella.

- ¿Cómo entraste?

- ¿No vives sola, recuerdas?

- Cierto, Pansy… No os molestare, creo que me voy a mi habitación.

- No, si con quien quiero hablar es contigo.

- ¿de qué?- me enseña el Profeta.- Oh…

- R.W. puede ser…

- Ronnald Weasley… el idiota de turno…

- ¿Y bien?

- Me niego a hacer lo que él quiera…

- ¿Que es…?

- Chantaje…

- De que tipo…

- Creo del que yo dejo a George y él quita la denuncia.

- ¿Qué aras?

- ¿Me ves cara de tonta?- Suena el móvil.- Si…no, no haré lo que… ¿quiere verme? ¿Por qué?…esta bien, esta bien…- Cuelgo.- Draco creo que me tengo que ir… luego nos vemos…

Me voy con un Plof a la oficina de Wendy. Una vez llego veo que, todo lo contrario a lo que me a dicho no esta sola, esta con Ron.

- Hermione… me alegro que hayas podido venir…- dice poniendo cara de buena persona.- Ahora, no te vas a mover de aquí hasta que no lo soluciones…

- Pero…

- Nada de peros…- Me cruzo de brazos como una niña pequeña y veo que Ron se gira y me mira por primera vez desde que he entrado.- Vas ha hablar. Yo me tengo que ir.- Me deja asolas con él.

- ¿Qué quieres?- Ron se me acerca y yo ni si quiera me muevo.

- Ya te lo dije…

- No, Ron… quiero decir… he dicho qué no por qué.- esta a pocos centímetros de mi y me coge de los hombro. A la vez de ese acto yo dejo de tener los brazos cruzados.

- A ti…- Su cabeza se acerca…

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

Weno espero RR,

Feliz Navidad a TODOS Y TODAS (y por si no cuelgo… aunq no se sabe nunka) Feliz Año Nuevo!!!

**PETONS/Muxus/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**

"_No todo es lo que aparenta_" (Como me gusta esta frase!!)


	14. Hospital

WOLAS!!! Antes q na** felicitaros el año** y pa fastidiar contesto ahora los RR XDD

Ei antes de q haga las contestaciones 2 cosas:** 1-** al final del capt i de la fima puese una frase: "no todo es lo que aparenta" y aunq la frase me guste, la puse por algo…a veces un soi tan mala y os dejo pistas… pero nadie les ace caso…:'( (io tmp les aria XD) **2-** No tenia mucha inspiración ni pal titulo ni pa el captr en general, sorry.

**Algida**Woles neni!!! Q ia se q tas supan tal i tal, pero aki tens el seguent capt, digali a la Alexia q no jugui tan amb els kleenex i llegeixi mes XDD, weno wpais ens veiem!! X cert lo de la frase tmb va per tu.

**Andy****-Wm: **Ron??nooo el no complica, solo la escritora XD, fijate en la frase y lee, a ver q t parece ;)

**Lara-lm:** gracias por seguir en el fik ;) y gracias por leer los 12 pirimeros de golpe…:S yo no se si lo aria en mi fik XDD Ron makiaveliko en el fik?? XD t lo debe parcer :P jejeje es q me gusta ser difernte y acerlo distino de la peli, pero en realidad no lo es tanto, ya veras ;)

**LadyVega**Tranki q ya sabras lo que paso… y creo q tu eres de las qe la frase se la salto XDD jejeje a ver q te parefce loplasta q es?;) y no le pilles mania q es muy mono… menos en el fik XD

**Ouch****-zgz: **aki la continuación ;)

**Zaira**Wolas a ti a potter y a Fawkes XDD a ver q os parece la continuación.

**Chouri**jeje me alegro de q qt ustase el capt aneterior, a ver este;)

Nott: WOLAS!! Yo toi abalndo contigo, pero a ver q pussite en el RR q pueda cnt… jejej asias pr el regalo, ;) a ver q me dices d este capt

**Selene: **no apsa na!! Pero gracias por pnerlo en este capt anterior :D

Lo de Snape y la madre de Herms… pos… no se vino solo :S jejej ia veremos cm acaban Pansy y Draco… XD o como no acaban¦lt;/p>

**Nimrod**no se si u saps pero crec q la gran majoria de gent si et sent dir lo de R&H en el fik et maxacaran una mika XDD no els i cau be el Ro… no se pq …XDD no en seriu, el fik s G&H normal q no i agi R&H ;) ens veiem:D

**sarah**** black patryn: **WEE!!!RR LARGO!!! Pera q me reresco la memoria:)

Respecto a q t reiste con lo de mi chiocho y golpe en la pared… te podria pliakr muchas mas cosas de estas… como q me kai por las escaleras (el ultimo vierbnes de cole de este curso) q me tube a punto de ahogar y por lo q os kedarias sin fik al dia siguiente de caerme por las escaleras… en fin….

Respecto a lo q comentas del cat, lo de Snape y madre de Herms… no lo pense mucho, solo pense en como podia suceder algo diferente. A lo de acabr el fik de tal forma… creo q tu tmb deberias leeer las frases del final XD pero tranki, io tmb lo hubiera dicho,.es un egocéntrico XDD. Weno noieta, ens veiem okis?

**Morgana**aki sta la continuación… no soi tan mala… o si??¦lt;/p>

Weno ya toi… a leer.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**CAPITULO 14: Hospital**

-_ A ti…- Su cabeza se acerca…_

- Ron…que… que haces…- cada vez lo tengo más cerca pongo las manos en su pecho para intentar sacármelo de encima, pero…

- ¿A ti que te parece?- sus labios ya casi rozan los míos y giro la cabeza.

- ¡¡DEJAME!! ¡¡DEJAME!!

Alguien me zarandea.

- Hermione, Hermione…- abro los ojos y veo a George casi encima de mi y mirándome algo asustado.

- ¿George?

- Si… ¿Estas bien?- Me siento en la cama. Y él a mi lado.- Estabas gritando que te dejaran…- no contesto y recuerdo el sueño.- Herms…- me giro y lomito.

- Yo… yo…- lo miro a los ojos.

- Tranquila, solo fue un sueño…- no le he dicho nada, pero me abraza y yo a él.

- He pasado miedo…

- Pues piensa que solo fue un sueño…- Me abraza más fuerte…

- Si, solo eso…- salgo del abrazo y me lo miro.- Te quiero…- empiezo a besarle con besos cortos y luego él deja de hacer que sean cortos.

Entre besos y caricias dejo de estar sentada para volver a tumbarme en la cama. George me mira con ojos de deseo y creo que yo también. Empiezo a desatarle la camisa, mientras él me besa el cuello.

- Esta camisa te queda muy bien…- dice cuando se quita la camisa él, teniendo que dejar de besarme.

- Pues es tuya…- él vuelve a besarme, pero esta vez los labios.

- Ya no…- Sonrío mientras él, poco a poco me quita mi camisa.

Cuando mi camisa deja de estar puesta en mi y se cae al suelo, a él solote quedan puesto los boxers y a mi las bragas. Pero no dudaran mucho.

Después de hacerlo, y de haberme quedado a comer con él, me he ido para casa. He encendido el ordenador y he abierto una página de Explorer y me he metido en una web de intercambio de ideas, sugerencias… no sé. La encontré un día por casualidad y mira, me gusto.

"Querida HG, hace mucho que no te veo por la web y me preguntaba como estabas.... Si regresas por casualidad, me gustaría comentar contigo ese nuevo libro del que todos hablan, el de una tal Hermione Granger, inglesa. Lo leí y hay cosas que no dejan de sorprenderme cuando lo voy leyendo. Sus personajes son muy reals, es como si los hubiera sacado de su realidad para meterlos en unas páginas de tal libro. ¡Es increíble!

Además el libro crea la sensación claramente de estar dentro de él, de tal forma que hasta el más mínimo de talle podría ser dibujado… Y, con todo eso, no deja de sorprender que haya puesto un toque de fantasía, hablando de magia.

Es fascínate la imaginación y el contraste de realidades de la autora.

Espero anhelante tu respuesta:

_Eres dueño de tus silencios y esclavo de tus palabras_ "

El mensaje lo había recibido en mi buzón de la web. La persona, siempre firmaba con esa frase y no dejaba de sorprenderme, cada vez que nos enviábamos mensajes, que pudiéramos llegar, a veces, a razonar las cosas de tal forma que acabábamos dándole la vuelta al tema… "Bueno Hermione… este no es el mejor tema para hablar… a la que digas algo, sabes que te va a pillar y sabrá que eres la escritora del libro…Mmm… piensa, Herms, peinas…"

- ¡Ya lo tengo!

"Estimado Dueño" Así era como yo le llamaba. "Contestando a tu mensaje, he estado algo atareadilla estos días con bodas, reencuentros y… algo más.

Siento que este mensaje no podrá ser contestado de la forma en que me pides, puesto que no he leído el libro mencionado. Es cierto que he oído hablar, (no sabes tu cuanto), pero no lo he comprado para, ni si quiera, darle una hojeada. De todas maneras te planteo una cuestión: ¿Qué te hace creer que no puede existir la magia? Bueno, espero tu respuesta,

HG"

Envío el mensaje y suena el teléfono.

- ¿Si?… hola. Si, claro… no, no tengo nada que hacer. Ok… no te preocupes. Ahora voy. Vale… nos vemos.

Voy a mi habitación y cojo el monedero y lo meto en el bolso, la varita y el móvil. Bajo las escaleras y me meto en el coche.

Llamo al timbre. Espero unos segundos y Charlie me abre la puerta.

- hola Herms…- me da dos besos.- entra.- me hace pasar.- siento tenerte que llamar así… pero es que…

- No te preocupes… ya sabes que estoy para lo que necesites.

- ¿En serio no te importa quedarte con Emily?

- No, tranquilo. Tú cuida de Judith, ¿Vale?

- si…

- Y tranquilo que no será nada.- Cuando me ha llamado se le podía notar la preocupación a millas. Me ha dicho que Judtih no se encontraba nada bien y que necesitaban que me quedara con Emily ya que el resto de Weasley's estaban algo atareados y Emily me había sugerido a mi.

- Si… espero.

- Oye, tienes mi móvil, ¿verdad?

- Si.

- Pues en cuanto sepas algo me avisas.

- Si… voy a por Emily que esta con su madre.- sube las escaleras y poco después baja Emily con un muñeco en la mano y en la otra la chaqueta y una bolsa.

- Hola guapísima.- Digo agachándome y abrazándola.

- hola tía Hermione…- no esta muy animada.

- ¿Vamos?- asiente.

- Adiós papa…

- Pórtate bien, ¿vale?-ella asiente.- Mama estará bien.

- Vale.

- Nos vemos.- cojo a Emily la bolsa y le doy la mano.

Durante el camino no hemos hablado mucho. Solo le he comentado que quiero ir un momento a la oficina. A parco y bajamos.

Subo con Emily al ascensor y llegamos a mi piso. La hago pasar al despacho, le doy una bolsa de bombones que tengo siempre ahí (para cuando tengo antojos) y voy al despacho de Draco.

- ¿Se puede?- digo entrando en él. Draco asiente, puesto que esta hablando por el teléfono. Me espero unos instantes, en los que me siento en las sillas que hay delante de su mesa. Pasan un par de minutos hasta que cuelga.

- ¿Tu por aquí, hoy?- dice dejando unos papeles a un lado.

- Si… es que quería pedirte un favor. Tengo que cuidar de Emily un par de días y…

- ¿Necesitas una excedencia?

- A poder ser.

-esta bien.

- Gracias…- solucionado el problema del trabajo voy a mi despacho.

Al entrar veo a Emily con todos los bombones desparramados por la mesa y todo de papelitos de estos y la cara llena de chocolate. La verdad es que no se si reñirla o reírme… menuda pinta.

- ¿Ya estas?- Emily me mira cuando ya estoy cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas.

- Si, ¿me has dejado alguno a mi?- Mira alrededor de la mesa y saca dos envueltos en papel rojo (N/A: bombones Nestle, siempre hay q celebrar algo XDD no se si el anuncio es así, pero m acabo de acordar…XD).

- Ten.- me acerco a la mesa y decido no enfadarme. Lanzo los envoltorios y cojo esos dos bombones y me los como.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Tía Herms…- estamos ya en casa y es de noche. Ya hemos cenado y estamos viendo una película. Ella esta abrazada a mí.

- dime…

- ¿Tu quieres a mi tío? ¿A George?- asiento.- ¿Y a tío Ron lo odias?

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- Le gritaste…

- Digamos que… he dejado de ser su amiga.

- Pero…

- Emily, ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?- Piensa antes de contestar.

- Es que… Tu… ¿Si estas enfadada con él, no podrás ser mi tía?

- ¿De donde has sacado tu eso?- levanta los hombros.

- Las familias se tienen que querer, ¿no?

- Si… supongo…- digo murmurando. Poco rato más tarde, Emily esta dormida. La miro y sonrío.

**Flash Back**

Era ya tarde y, como siempre, me había emperrado en ver la película que me habían regalado.

- Venga corre…- tiraba del brazo de papa, para que entrara pronto en casa y pusiera la cinta. Era demasiado pequeña, como para saber hacer ir ese cacharro. Papa sonrió y puso el video, mientras mama me ponía mala cara. "Es demasiado tarde, cariño, ¿Por qué no la vemos mañana?" decía, a lo que yo alegaba "¿Y se mañana el video o la tele no funcionan?" Mama no sabia que contestar a eso. Papa puso la película, creo que era la película de _Merlín el encantador _(N/A: q yo no recuerdo a verla visto acabar, recuerdo el principio, es decir q vi el principio, pero cm seguramente era en casa de alguna amiga no se cm acaba, xo seguramente acaba BIEN XDD). No habían pasado ni las letras que me había quedado dormida en las rodillas de mama. Lo que luego recuerdo es notar como papa me cogía en brazos y me metían en la cama.

Me encantaba quedarme dormida en el sofá y que luego me llevaran.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Después de meter a Emily en la cama, me voy a la cocina. Me hago un café y sentada en una silla de esas plegables empiezo a dar sorbos al líquido. Metida en mi propio mundo empiezo a dar vueltas a lo de Judith… "espero que no sea nada grave… pero… en todo el día no he recibido ninguna noticia…" Un tremendo Bip-Bip provinente del móvil me hace salir de mis pensamientos con un bote. Voy al Salón donde dejé el móvil.

- Judith esta bien solo era el apéndice.- el mensaje es de Charlie. Sonrió para mi misma y le envío un mensaje de que mañana iremos a verla, Emily y yo.

Al día siguiente, Emily y yo nos vamos hacia el hospital para ver a Judith que ella ha sido operada y todo eso. Charlie me agradece que me quedara con ella.

- Hermione, se que te dije un par de días, pero ahora, sabiendo lo que le ocurría a Judith y que ya esta bien, Emily ya puede venir a casa. Así no te molestara.

- No molesta, tranquilo.- Lo hablamos fuera de la habitación mientras Emily esta con su madre 'cuidandola'.

Estamos unos segundos en silencio, quizás algo incomodo, pero… no sabría decir exactamente el porqué.

- Hermione… esto… se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero…creo que deberías hablar con mi hermano

-…- mi expresión alegre se vuelve seria.

- Se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero…

- Tu mismo lo has dicho, no es de tu incumbencia…- mi voz sale más fría y distante de lo calculado.

- yo…

- Mierda…- susurro dándome cuenta de mi error.- yo… Charlie, lo siento es que…- cojo mi cabeza entre las manos y me apoyo en la pared.

- Tranquila… no te preocupes… he sido yo quien… no debía haber dicho nada.- Me hace sacar las manos de la cara.- Lo siento…- niego con la cabeza.

- Lo siento más yo…

- Papa dice mama que…- Emily saca la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación.- ¡uys! Lo siento…

- No pasa nada.- dice su padre sonriendo y dejándome ir.- ¿Qué quiere mama?- dice dándole la mano a Emily y entrando en la habitación.

Yo me quedo fuera y empiezo a andar hacia… no se hacia donde conduce el pasillo.

De repente me paro y miro la sala en la que estoy. "Urgencias". Cuando levanto los ojos empiezo a sentirme levemente mareada… bueno… más que levemente muy mareada. Empiezo a notar un sudor frío por todo mi cuerpo y que mis piernas dejan de aguantarme… los colores empiezan a caer de las cosas y todo se ve borroso. Luego solo noto como si me cayera y nada más.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**PETONS/Mucus/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**

_PD: hoy no hay frase XDD_


	15. Consecuencias

WOLAS!!

La verdad es que… he tenido mis dudas del **titulo**… primero no sabia q poner… luego puse "Miedos", pero a medida q escribía me di cuenta q lo mejor era: Consecuencias.

También tengo que confesaros que… (Sonara horrible, lo se)… **no tenia ni las mas remota idea de que le sucedía a Herms**, yo solo escribí q se nos desmayaba… y estuve varios días sin escribir. Mientras leía un libro para el colegio para luego hacer un trabajo y… buenoo este me hizo encender la bombilla.

Espero que os guste, a mi al menos me gusta:

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

****

**CAPITULO 15: Consecuencias**

Solo recordaba un gran mareo, un flaqueo de piernas y un terrible sudor frío… y ahora solo sentía ¿Qué sentía realmente? Pues… era como si… estuviera en un lugar muy alto (N/A: recordar no le gusta volar… así que se supone q esto no le gusta), tenía vértigo, era como si nada me sujetara y estuviera… "Merlín… que mareo…". Necesitaba abrir los ojos, mejor dicho debía abrirlos para saber hacia donde me caía y poderme agarrar para no hacerme tortilla contra el suelo. Instintivamente cerré los puños notando que agarraba algo, algo que supuestamente tenía a mis dos costados, pero ¿qué? ¿Qué podía tener a mis dos lados si me estaba cayendo? Exactamente no sabía el porque pero no podía hacer que mis parpados se abrieran… Estuve un rato así, agarrada a algo, con la sensación de vértigo cuando de repente el sudor frío volvió a caerme por la cara… "Hermione, tienes que hacer algo… por ejemplo abrir los ojos… eso es… ábrelos…" Intentaba hacer lo que la mente me decía, pero no había manera, era como si los hubieran pegado con 'superglu' o algo por el estilo. "¡Maldita sea Mione!" para acabarla de fastidiar ahora me faltaba aire… necesitaba calmarme… "Eso es, Herms tienes que calmarte… ¿pero como?" No veía ninguna otra solución. No sabia que iba a pasar, solo sabia que parecía ser la única forma de salir de eso: soltarme. Tenia que dejarme caer… "Ok. A la de tres te sueltas…una…dos…y…dos y cuarto y…dos y medio y …dos y tres cuartos…(N/A: la chica es decidida eh XD)…dos y tres cuartos y cinco… y… ¡Hermione hazlo!…¡¡Tres!!" noto como me caigo, era una horripilante sensación de caída hacia la nada… el estomago se empequeñeció, el sudor cayó más rápido, y mis parpados se abrieron al instante, notando como en realidad no había caída ninguna. Me encontraba tumbada. Tumbada en una cama, dentro de una habitación con techo blanco. Dejó ir un suspiro de alivio. "¡¡un momento!! Pero…esta no es ni mi casa, ni casa de George, ni… ni ningún sitio que conozca…" Me incorporo poco a poco, notándome otra vez mareada. Pero me quedo sentada en la cama. El sudor frío ha empapado la ropa, que por cierto no es la que llevaba. Miro a mí alrededor.

- Mierda…- susurro adivinado donde estoy.-… esto no es real…- doblo las rodillas donde pongo los codos y con las manos me medio tapo la cara.

Un 'click' me anuncia que la puerta se abre. Miro y veo a una chica vestida de blanco. Es joven, de tez pálida y ojos verdes, lleva el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, es pelirroja.

- Hola…- dice con una sonrisa mirando una tabla con un par de hojas.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- deja la tabla a mis pies y me sonríe.

- Eso depende…

- Estabas en urgencias y te desmayaste. Preguntábamos si había algún conocido tuyo en la sala, pero ninguno.- para un momento y me mira a los ojos.- ¿Venias sola?-niego con la cabeza.

- Había venido a visitar a alguien… mejor dicho habíamos, yo y… una niña pequeña. La persona a quien íbamos a visitar era su madre…

- ¿Y como llegaste hasta urgencias?

- No se… es que…- vuelvo a sentirme mareada.

- ¿tienes nauseas?

- no, solo me siento algo mareada…

- ok. Túmbate, pero no de golpe. Échate poco a poco.- le hago caso, es enfermera o doctora por lo que sabe más que yo. Me toma el pulso y luego la temperatura. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Granger, Hermione Granger. (N/A: Bond, James Bond… Logio, Eu logio XDD perdon…ya continuo)

- Entendido. ¿Y, señorita Granger, tiene algún familiar al que podamos avisar? – La miro interrogatoriamente.- ha pasado usted la noche en el hospital.- "ZAS!" me incorporo de nuevo.

- ¿Que?- "mierda… esto es una broma pesada… es un estúpido sueño como el del otro día de Ron… esto no me esta pasando… es un sueño… tiene que serlo…"

- Hermione tranquilízate…- me pone una mano en el hombro.

- No… esto no es más que un estúpido sueño… ya vera, ahora me despertaré y…

- Siento comunicarte que no lo es… has pasado la noche aquí…

- Pero…

- Sh… no te alteres, ¿vale? Si te calmas te explico todo.-asiento.- A ver… tu me has dicho que estabas con alguien…

- Si había ido a visitar a Judith Weasley.

- Vale. Luego diré que la avisen de que estas aquí y que avise a quien crea conveniente.- yo asiento. – respecto a ti… Lo que tienes no es nada grabe…

- Entonces me puedo ir…

- No.- la miro interrogante.- puedo hacerte una pregunta algo personal.- asiento. - ¿tienes pareja estable?- asiento con algo de miedo.- Des de hace…

- no se… bastante… ¿por?

- ¿el mes pasado te vino el periodo?- evita mi pregunta.

- er… no.

- ¿Eres regular?

- Si…- "Ops… Cre-creo que se por donde vas"- No…- la miro y intento que la respuesta a lo que ya estamos pensando sea esa.- No…

- Si, lo estas… -mis ojos se abren como platos aterrorizados- estas embarazada…

- no… esto no es cierto… esto si que no lo es…- digo con mucho más miedo.

No quedamos calladas. Por mi mente pasan miles y miles y miles de cosas a todo trapo. Des de la cara de George, hasta la de Ron, pasando por la de mi madre y hasta la de Snape…

- ¿Hermione?

- Y… ¿y ahora que?- la miro con desesperación.- ¡joder Hermione, no te complicas más la vida porque no puedes!- empiezo a llorar. Esa doctora me abraza y, aunque no la conozca de anda me reconforta.

Diez minutos más tarde la doctora me deja sola. En realidad me he desfogado… pero ahora se me avecinan más preguntas. Antes de que la doctora saliera le pedí que si decía algo a Judith le dijera que es mañana no me visitaran, que si se podía inventar una excusa mejor que mejor. Ella sintió a si que a saber que dice o hace.

- Hermione…- era la hora de comer pero no tenia nada de hambre. Había dejado la bandeja sin abrir en la mesa de al lado.- Hermione…- la voz de la doctora me saco de mis pensamientos. Estaba sentada en la cama.

- ¿si?- sonreí.

- Tendrías que comer algo…

- no tengo hambre…

- has de comer algo, en serio o estarás peor de lo que estas.- abre la bandeja y saca el postre. Una manzana.- aunque sea esto.- la cojo.

- Esto…doctora…

- Alyssa, me llamo Alyssa.- sonrío.

- Alyssa… por que…

- ¿te desmayaste?

- Seguramente no hace mucho has pasado por algo duro y eso te quitó bastantes fuerzas y… no es muy bueno para el…

- ¿avisaste a Judith?- asiente.- Le has dicho que yo…

- no, no le he dicho nada. Solo que esta mañana era mejor que no t visitaran y que estarás por lo menos una anoche aquí.- asiento y empiezo a comer la manzana.- Si notas algo raro, lo que sea, aun que sea un mareo pequeñito… dale al botón.- yo miro el botón que dice y asiento.

Sabiendo como es mi madre, se que en cuanto sepa algo se plantara en el hospital en menos de treinta segundos, así que miro de esperar poniendo la mejor cara posible. "¿Y ahora?" esa era la pregunta. "¿Y ahora qué?". Debía seguir con mi vida, pero me daba algo de miedo. Eso… mejor dicho la… el… la vida que se había formado dentro de mi, no estaba en mis planes y menos en esos instantes. La verdad es que no se exactamente cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, sentada en la cama, pensando en esa pregunta, pero mi madre me saco de ellos, de mis pensamientos.

- ¡Hermione!- gritó mientras casi empezaba a abrir la puerta.

- Hola mama- digo sonriendo y probando de quitarme esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Qué te han dicho?- "ataque de preguntas de mi madre…". Detrás de ella entra el profesor Snape.

- Hola profesor.- sonrío mientras abrazado a mi madre.

- Deja de llamarme así… por el nombre mejor.

- Entendido.

- ¿Bueno, me vas a contar algo?

- La verdad es que esperaba a que las vacas volasen…

- Herms…

- Esta bien, esta bien… No es nada. Solo me vana tener controlada una noche más y luego para casa.- No quiero contarle lo de… bueno que estoy embarazada. Primero me gustaría poderlo asumir yo.

- ¿Pero que tienes?

- Nada… solo… solo me desmaye.- digo mirándome las manos.

- ¿Como? Ha de haber una explicación.

- Pamela…- mi madre se voltea para ver a Severus.- quizás no sea nada… y la quieran tener ahí para asegurarse de ello.

- pero…

- mama, Severus tiene razón…- digo sonriendo y a la vez mirando a Snape. "te ha sacado de un gran problema… ¿Qué apsara cuando se lo diga?… no, no quiero pensarlo".

Mi madre y Severus se quedan en la habitación cuando entran George, Fred, Judith, Emily y Charlie. George lleva un ramo y Emliy una rosa roja.

- ¡Hola!- la voz alegre de Emliy queda callada al ver a Snep ahí.

- Hola Emily…- sonrío. Me mira y me da la rosa.

- Es para ti…

- Gracias preciosa…- sonrío y dejo la rosa encima la mesa. George se acerca a mí, me da un beso dulce en los labios y me deja las flores junto la rosa de Emily.

- ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien…- sonrío. "tienes que decírselo… pero… quizás no sea el momento…"

- ¿Qué tienes?

- Er… solo… solo me desmaye…- hago una estúpida sonrisa y agacho algo la cabeza.

La tarde pasa rápido y todos los que han ido viniendo: los señores Weasley, la familia al completo de los pelirrojos, Draco, Pansy… Por la noche estoy algo cansada y tengo más apetito que al medio día, así que como algo más (N/A: sin exagerar…�)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, a la hora de comer ya estaba en casa. Alyssa me dijo que la semana siguiente debía ir, para hacer una revisión y ver como estaba yo y… bueno… lo que había dentro de mi (N/A: tu hijo/a?...). Estaba cenando con Pansy cuando sonó el teléfono.

- Si ¡GINNY! ¿Que tal? Como ha ido el viaje… ¿no deberías haber vuelto más tarda?… ah… Harry… si, entiendo.- Harry era auror por lo que las vacaciones terminaron casi antes de empezar.- Er… si, en el hospital… pero estoy bien…Si, de verdad… esta bien… si. Esta tarde… bueno nos vemos.- Ginny no se creía mucho lo de "estoy bien" asi que me dijo de quedar esta tarde, por lo que ahora estoy dentro del coche en dirección su casa o lo que es lo mismo mi ex-casa. Aparco.

"Ding-Dong"

- ¿Si?- Ginny es quien abre.

- Hola…- sonrío y me abraza dándome dos besos algo sonoros.

- ¿Que tal? Pasa…- Me deja pasar y vamos al comedor. Me siento en el sofá y ella a mi lado. - ¿quieres tomar algo?- niego con la cabeza.

- No, gracias.- me la quedo mirando y sonrío.- Cuanta… ¿Qué tal Roma?

- OH! Ha sido precioso… todos esos monumentos y la gente y… buff… me a encantado…Bueno, monumentos, galerías, edificios…

- jeje… ¿te lo has pasado bien?

- ¡Si!… además Harry ha estado de lo más romántico…- Me lo puedo imaginar. Harry, aunque no quisiera decirlo muy alto, estaba por Ginny ya en séptimo y verla con otros, no le gustaba mucho.

De golpe, Ginny se pone seria.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Cuando llegué ayer por la noche, algo tarde… llame a mi madre y me dijo que estabas en el hospital…

- Si…- sonrío algo tristemente recordando las palabras de Alyssa…

- Herms… ¿estás bien?

- Si, si…

- Hermione, en serio, que te dijeron.

- Nada, que solo me maree…

- Si… y por eso te tuvieron hasta esta mañana ahí… venga Herms, no soy tonta, podrás evitar que los otros se enteren por un tiempo, pero no me lo harás a mi. Hemos vivido mucho tiempo juntas y esa sonrisa y ese 'si, si' tan rápido quiere decir algo…- agacho la cabeza y me miro las manos como si no lo hubiera hecho nunca, como si fuera un descubrimiento.

- Yo… yo…- "la verdad es que no se como decirle y menos por donde empezar…". La miro a los ojos y sé que nota que estoy negitosa y quizás con algo de miedo.- Ginny estoy embarazada…

- ¡Felicidades!

- ¡NO!- ese "no" es de lo más tajante que se a podido oír nunca salir de mi boca.- ¿No lo ves? ¡¡Ginny estoy embarazada!! Tu hermano no lo sabe, yo no lo sabia y… y…

- ¿A caso… a caso no lo quieres?

- No es eso… Ginny no tengo ni treinta años… yo…Merlín…

- Solo estás asustada…- se acerca y me abraza. En este momento me doy cuenta que estoy más asustada de lo que creo y que en algún momento he empezado a llorar.

- Ginny… y… ¿y ahora qué? ¿Qué hago?

- Sh… primero tranquilizarte y luego… luego le deberás de decir a mi hermano…

- Decir a tu hermano, ¿qué?- en ese momento vemos que Harry esta en la puerta del salón con George a su lado con cara de dudas.

Oo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oO

Ahora os contesto los RR:

**Nott**** Mordred**: Ya ves… no la mate… ni tu ni Tom me disteis el permiso…:( joooo :P weno, espero q asi t mejor XD. Respecto a Draco cm jefe… no estaba muy inspirada y salio algo mal el trozo..:S sorry.

X cierto, q tl lus reyes?? Ia me contaras, a q si :P

**Elsa**: Todo el trozo de Ron era un sueño… un mal sueño, una pesadilla según Herms… :P es q soi un angelito XD

La verdad es que Herms si q es un poco sosa en los nicks… � XD i ya veremos que pasa con el Dueño ;)

T trajeron los reyes a George??� q pq si es asi les escribo una carta de protesta, eh!! Jeje

**Ouch****-zgz**: ¿Qué te aprecio el capt? Ya me contaras;)

**Hitomi** & company XDD espero q t guste y q me digas q tl lus reyes;)…:D

**SenaeyLin**: Woles! Ey… q me de sincerar… se ki ets pq et tinc al msn, pero digali perdua de memoria transitoria, digali tunteria, digali pesima memoria…pero tiunk en blanc un se ki ets :'( wuaaaaaz Wuaaaa :S (et deixo q em fotis bronca).

Tranki q la inspiracio cm pots comprobar a turnat… pero un u diguis gaire foro q akesta pilla les vacances masa rapad..�

Ens veiem, ok? I si kas em reñes XDD

**Algida**: hola neni!! Que tal? La vtt es q avui tmp ia frase, se sienteXD si na daver en hi haura ;)

Opinio q em de kedar ;) ajajaja weno ens veiem!

**Andy****-Wm: **Gracias por decirte q t usat el capi!!! A ver q me dices de este ;)

**Lira Garbo**: Io makiavelica?? Donde lo has visto (Taeko haciendose la desenetnida…) XDD pero soi un angelito, un lo ves :P jejej Gracias por decirme q te usta el fik, q t gusta Emily y .. weno to eso. Pero sobretodo gracis por decirme lo del fik :D asix! No sabes lo q anima!! Sobre lo que tu me decias de Herms- Draco… pues… :S difícil… pero cm as dicho tengo una mente makiavelika XDD WEno nos vemos, okis?

**Lara-lm**: NOOO tu no t ecortes en decir teorias: es algo q me encanta!! Dime tonta o lo q kieras pero me encanta reibir teorias de q supone la gente q pasara en el fik, ay gente hasta q aceirta i to XDD jejeje Weno nos vemos!!

**Nimrood**: woles neni!!! VAS encertarla XDD jajajaja la teva teoria era certa :p jeje espro q tagi agradat. POetonets i ens veiem, okis???

**PETONS/Muxu/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**


	16. Draco Malfoy

Wolas!! Que tal? Espero que bien. Os respondo aquí los RR:

**Algida**: Woles neni! Que tal? Sem acaba d'esconyar el msn, ho sento. Responen al RR, el George no ha senttit re de la conversa, ya ho veuras. Espero que tagradi, petons!

**Andy****-Wm**: Hola! Si opinas que en ese capitulo lié las cosas esperate a leer este, ejej. Espero que te guste. Nos vemos

**Ouch****-zgz**: Wolas! Gracias por el halago ("eres una bruja") jejej Y si no te gusta que deje los capts así colgados, pos… creo q… weno… mejor me escondo :P es q asi consigo que os quedéis enganchado/as a la historia XD. Espero que te guste.

**Lira garbo**: Wolas! De momento no he pensado que dirá Ron, pero weno…Espero que el fik te siga gustando.

**Celina: **WOLAS! Asias por el RR, y si que eres wena poniendolos!! Jeje me gusta mucho recibir RR aunq sea q pongan Mas o Continualo, como hace una amiga q esta como una cabra… asi que si, eres wena escribiendolos. Respecto a complicar las cosas… las puedo liar mas ya veras :D weno espero que te guste el Capt.

**Nimrood**WOLES!! Que tal? Fa mul que no t vei :( Rodolfo de nom?? Pobre criatura!!! XDD ia veurem que fai, espero q tagradi el capt. I que et veigi mes pel Msn

**Elsa: **no es el ultimo!! Weno si … un poko de los del final si que lo es en enterarse de las coas jejeje pero weno… que le aremos, por lo menos se entera :P Cuando haga el listado del bautizo (si es que hay,) te invito XDD jeje weno nos vemos!!

**Hermiwg**Wolas! Gracias por el RR, espero que el Capt te guste.

**Hitomi**Llegeix i diagli ala teva trupe de casa que digui q li sembal el capt:D jajajaa Pans& Company XDD

**Joseph: **¡Hola! La verdad es que no pienso tirar ni borrar ni nada por el estilo tú RR. ¿Por qué? Porqué me gustan las críticas, tanto buenas como malas, he de aprender. Ante todo, gracias por decirme que el Fic te gusta, no deja de sorprenderme que la gente me lo diga, pero a la vez me gusta.

Es cierto que el diccionario no muerde, pero la verdad, como ya has notado lo uso muy poco. Por eso te pido disculpas por las faltas que vas a encontrar en el capitulo, no las he podido corregir, voy algo justa de tiempo hoy, pero procurare vigilar más, lo prometo.

Respecto a lo que comentas que te llamó la atención: 1) el titulo esta en mayúsculas porqué en un principio no me di cuenta, pero luego me lo he ido imaginado como si fuera el titular de un capitulo de la vida de Hermione y tiene que ser algo destacado… no se si me estoy expresando bien. 2) lo de los emoticones… pues no se, a veces los pongo y casi no me fijo…

Espero que sigas leyendo y me hagas críticas, pero como sin cargarte el fic, es decir: criticas constructivas de las que aprender.

Gracias.

**Claudia: **Hola! Gracias por decirme que te gusta el fic… procuraré no poner las notas de autor o si más no reducir el número. Si no las quieres leer tampoco hace falta que lo hagas. Gracias por leer y darme tu opinión!! Espero que te guste el capítulo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

****

**CAPITULO 16: Draco Malfoy**

_- Decir a tu hermano, ¿qué?- en ese momento vemos que Harry esta en la puerta del salón con George a su lado con cara de dudas._

Me giro para ver a George que es quien ha hablado. Cuando lo veo mi cara es de un miedo horrible y miro a Ginny pidiéndole casi a gritos socorro.

- ¿Ginny?- Harry mira a Ginny esperando, por parte de ella aunque sea, una respuesta. Ella mira a los dos chicos y luego a mí.  
- ¿Qué pasa?- George se acerca y voltea el sofá (igual que Harry) para quedar delante nuestro.- ¿Qué me tienes que contar?- George pone cara de estar enfadado y a la vez quizás esté preocupado.

- Yo… yo… nada, déjalo.- me levanto algo rápido, pero George me coge del brazo y no me deja ir.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- miro a George con miedo.- Hermione has estado llorando ¿no me equivoco, no?- su voz se torna dura y la presión en el brazo es mayor. Miro repetidas veces a Ginny, a Harry y a George.- Contesta.- pongo mi mano encima de la de él y hago que me deje ir. Luego miro a Ginny que se ha puesto de pie.

- Ginny, Harry nos podéis dejar solos un segundo, por favor…- todo eso sale casi como un susurro. Ginny asiente y se lleva a Harry a la cocina.- George, siéntate…- no miro a los ojos sino más bien a mis zapatos. George hace lo que le pido y yo me siento a su lado.

- ¿Y bien?

- Geroge… yo… ¿tienes alguna idea de porque me maree?

- No, tu dijiste que no era nada grabe… pero no es así, ¿cierto?…

- Depende… yo… estoyembarazada…- la verdad es que salió rápido y flojo.

- ¿Perdón?- pero creo que lo entendió.- Hermione qué has dicho…

- Que… que yo estoy embarazada…- suelto en un suspiro viendo que es inevitable que lo sepa.

-…- al no oír ninguna contestación miro a George a los ojos por primera vez desde que estamos hablando.- Esto… ¡es genial! ¿No?- dice ilusionado, algo que a mi no es que me ayude mucho.

- No… ¿no lo ves?

- ver el qué…

- George esto va a cambiar nuestra vida, mi vida…

- A caso no quieres tenerlo…

- No… no lo se… tengo miedo… no estoy preparada…

- Pero lo estarás… voy a estar contigo a tu lado…

- No, no y no… no es eso…

- ¿entonces?

- Es todo…- Vale, estaba asustada y no sabía como enfrentarme a eso. Tenia miedo que de golpe esa vida que creía en mi me cambiara todo…pero a la vez me planteaba qué era todo. No tenia un libro para resolver las dudas que se iban generando en mi cabeza… no era como un examen en el que pudiera buscar las soluciones a las preguntas en un libro… Me encontraba bastante desamparada…

- solo tienes miedo…- me abraza y dejo que lo haga. Es como si sus brazos me protegieran de todo, hasta de la propia realidad.

Pasan unos quince minutos cuando Harry y Ginny aparecen. Al verlos me separo lentamente del abrazo de George y me seco las lágrimas. Miro a Ginny y luego a Harry.

- yo… siento haber molestado…

- No pasa nada…- dice Ginny negando con la cabeza.- además, tu no molestas. ¿Estás mejor?- yo asiento.

- Voy a tirarlo para delante…- digo mirando a George quien sonríe feliz y me planta un beso.

- Siento interrumpir, pero… ¿el qué?- dice Harry algo intrigado.

- Ya te lo contaré…- dice Gin mirándolo y abrazándose.

- ¿Ginny puedo decirle yo?

- a mi me lo preguntas, Herms. Eres tu quien debería hacerlo… solo lo dije por si no estabas muy convencida…

- Pues quiero hacerlo yo, a ver que tal suena…- Harry nos mira sin entender.- Voy a ser madre…

- ¿en serio?

- Queda demasiado irreal…- me riño a mi misma.

- No, no… Hermione, me alegro.- Se acerca me abraza y me da dos besos.

- yo empiezo a hacerlo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

George ha insistido en estar todo el día conmigo pero… él tenía trabajo y yo debía ir a hablar con Draco. No podía faltar tantos días al trabajo. Fui hacia allí con el coche. Aparqué y subí en el ascensor. Me dirigí hacia el despacho de mi jefe. "Toc-Toc"

- Adelante…- empujé la puerta y vi que no estaba solo. – Hola Hermione.

- Esto… mejor me paso luego, que tienes faena.

- no, no, tranquila. Además ya os conocéis.- La miro bien y veo que es Pansy.

- Hola… no sabía que ibas a venir.

- hola. No, no te lo dije.

- Pansy hacemos esto. Tu ahora vete a casa y esta tarde te llamo.- Pansy asiente y se levanta.

- Entendido. Nos vemos.- Dice pasando por mi lado y yéndose.

- dime, Hermione qué querías.

- Hablar contigo de varias cosas.- Draco asiente y me muestra la silla para que me siente.

- tu dirás.

- A ver… ahora me llevaré trabajo a casa para hacer todo lo que llevo de atraso.- Draco asiente.- También que la semana que viene te pediré un día libre, ¿te molesta?

- si luego lo tienes todo al día, no…

- Vale.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- dice haciendo referencia a cuando estuve en el hospital.- tienes mejor cara.

- Pues mucho mejor…- digo sonriendo.

- ¿en serio no sabían lo que tienes?

- Er… yo…

- Lo saben y tú no nos dijiste nada…- suspira.

- Si…

- ¿Y me lo dirás o esperaras algo más para haber si te encuentro muerta y me tenga que asustar de verdad?

- ¡No es nada grabe! No me voy a morir…

- Pues…- dice impaciente.

- Estoy embarazada.- Su reacción es muy divertida. Primero deja de hablar, luego me mira incrédulo y después intenta pronuncia alguna palabra, que no suena.

- Yo… yo… me alegro…

- Gracias…- no entiendo el porqué pero no es que lo vea muy convencido de sus palabras.

- Y el padre es… ¿George?

- Si… ¿quién sino?

- Er… no se… pues felicítale de mi parte…- parece que esta en su mundo.

- ¿Draco, estás bien?- le acaricio las manos que tiene encima de la mesa.

- Si, si… ¿por?

- No lo se, te has quedado…

- No pasa nada. Coge lo que tengas que coger…- dice sonriendo.

- ¿Seguro?- Draco asiente y queda como ausente.

- Si… por cierto te dejé una nota encima del despacho, ya me dirás que te parece la idea.- Asiento y me levantó y me voy.

Voy a mi despacho y cojo todo lo que hay encima de mi despacho, entre estos papeles, veo una especie de carta que lleva mi nombre y la letra es de Draco. Abro el sobre y veo una pequeña sugerencia.

"_Hermione he hablado con Pansy Parkinson. Dice que le sabe mal vivir de gorra y que le gustaría trabajar, pero como nunca lo ha hecho (siempre ha vivido o de sus padres o de Blasie Zabbini) me ha preguntado si aquí tendríamos algún lugar. He pensado, si a ti te parece que se incorpore aquí (ahora es cuando tu piensas ¿De qué va a trabajar?). La verdad es que cuando se lo comenté no había pensado muy bien en este punto, pero se me ocurrió que seria buena como secretaria. Es eficaz, siempre lo ha sido. Ordenada y puntual y todo eso…_

_Yo ya tengo secretaria, lo sabes bien, por lo que había pensado en ti. Es decir que sea tu secretaria si a tite va bien. Necesita experiencia para poder trabajar en cualquier lugar y, creo que esto le puede servir._

_En caso que la idea no te guste, solo dilo. No te he comprometido en nada._

_Draco Malfoy_"

Después de leer la carta, me quedo pensado. Decido aceptarla como secretaria, ella necesita rodaje y yo alguien que me ayude con todo esto (delante de mí hay una montañita de archivos). Así que, después de decidirlo escribo una nota y se la dejo a la secretaria de Draco. Cojo un buen numero de archivos y me voy para casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de comer algo, cojo el teléfono y llamó a mama.

- Hola ¿Qué tal?…si yo también… si, si… esto, ¿mama qué harás esta tarde?…vale pues antes de que os vayáis al cine me paso cinco minutos por casa… Es que quiero comentaros algo, si… solo cinco minutos. Vale… chao…si, si… adiós.- Mama parece muy enamorada de Snape… ya se que le tengo que llamar por su nombre, pero… ¡no me sale! – hola se puede poner tu hermano, gracias…- he llamado marcado el numero de la tienda de los gemelos.- hola… oye, que me pasare por casa de mi madre para decirles… es que el día del hospital me hizo un tercer grado… no te rías… ¿estas seguro de que quieres venir?… Ya se que tu también eres responsable pero… vale, vale, pues te paso a buscar en diez minutos… yo también te quiero… besos.- Cuelgo.

- Hermione!!- Pansy entra en la habitación muy emocionada.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Pansy me abraza.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias…- no entiendo nada…me deshago del abrazo y la miro a los ojos.

- ¿Por?

- Por aceptarme como secretaria, prometo que lo haré muy bien, que no te arrepentirás…

- Vale… pero no hace falta que me las des…- sonrío.

- no, en serio gracias…

- Que no las des… por cierto Pansy,- digo recogiendo el bolso para irme.- Tengo que irme o llegare tarde…

- Vale, nos vemos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estamos en casa de mi madre, Severus esta enfrente de George, sentado en el sofá y tiene a mama cogida de la mano. George esta a mi lado y mama delante mío.

- Bueno y que era tan importante que no podía esperar…- dice mama mirándome como cuando era pequeña y sabia que le escondía algo.

- Antes de anda… ¿puedo haceros una pregunta?- digo mirando seriamente a mi ex profesor de pociones y a mi madre.

- Claro…

- ¿Vuestra relación…? Mejor dicho… ¿Vais en serio?- tanto mama, como Severus como George (que no sabia que iba a preguntar eso) les incomoda algo la situación. Snape mira a mi madre y le aprieta la mano.

- Si…- dice él mirándola, mama sonríe calidamente, como lo hacia con papa y me doy cuenta que es feliz.

- ¿Pero… a que ha venido esta pregunta?- sonrío y niego con la cabeza.

- Nada… ara a lo que había venido.- mama se pone más seria que antes.

- Haber, di.

- Vais a ser abuelos.- a mama le brillan los ojos con la noticia y sonríe y Snape… bueno no se lo que piensa.

- ¿Si?-se levanta del sofá.- Mi niña felicidades…- dice soltándose de Severus y abrazándome.

- Gracias…- veo que Severus se levanta y felicita a George.

- Me alegro tanto… pero… me da pena que tu padre…

- Lo se, a mi también…- digo algo entristecida.

- ¿Lo saben tus padres, George?- Dice mi madre después de abrazarle.

- No, aun no…

- Seguro que les encanta la idea.

- Si…- George esta feliz.

- Felicidades, Hermione…- me giro y veo que Severus me sonríe.

- Gracias…

- Seguro que todo le va a ir muy bien…

- Si…- sonrío y luego de mirar la hora les digo que nosotros dos nos vamos o no llegan al cine.

George y yo decidimos que mañana iremos a la Madriguera y se lo diremos a los padres de él. Le dejo en la tienda y me voy para casa.

Es algo tarde cuando llego. Voy a la cocina y cojo un vaso de agua y me dirijo a mi habitación. Cuando llego a la puerta de la habitación de Pansy está entre abierta y oigo mi nombre por lo que me quedo escuchando, sin que se me vea.

- Tienes que decírselo, Hermione tiene que saberlo…

- No, no ves que eso le haría daño…- la primera voz es la de Pansy y la segunda es la de… ¿Draco? Si, es la de Draco.

- Pero no seas tonto ¿quieres?

- ¿Haber Pansy, que parte no entiendes?… ella ya tiene bastantes líos, no hace falta que yo le provoque más dolores de cabeza…

- Haber, que Ron sea un cretino no te impide que se lo digas y que ella este con George tampoco…

- Pero Hermione ahora esta embarazada… ya no hay marcha atrás…

- ¿em-embarazada?- Dice Pansy sorprendida.

- Si… me lo dijo esta mañana, en la oficina… después de que te marcharas… es por eso que se mareo…- dice suspirando.

- Pero…

- No puedo decírselo… por primera vez creo que sabe lo que quiere… y yo no estoy dentro de esa palabra… y menos de ese sentimiento…

- Pero tienes que decirle que es lo que sientes… ella te lo agradecerá…

- ¡No! ¡¡No puedo ira ahora y decirle "ya se que estas con George, que vas a tener un hijo suyo, pero… yo te quiero, te amo…" seria injusto!!- "¡Crash!" El vaso se me escurrió de las manos, no me esperaba que Draco dijera eso… no él… Me asusto algo, ahora sabrán que yo he escuchado. La puerta se abre, rápidamente y yo no me puedo ni mover. Los ojos grises de Draco coinciden los míos, que están empapados de lágrimas. - ¡¡Hermione!!- se asusta al verme.

- Yo…yo…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Espero que os haya gustado y disculpar que la musa no volviera de su viaje jejeje

**PETONS/Muxus/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**


	17. Explicaciones, primera parte

**CAPITULO 17: Explicaciones**

_- ¡No! ¡¡No puedo ira ahora y decirle "ya se que estas con George, que vas a tener un hijo suyo, pero… yo te quiero, te amo…" seria injusto!!- "¡Crash!" El vaso se me escurrió de las manos, no me esperaba que Draco dijera eso… no él… Me asusto algo, ahora sabrán que yo he escuchado. La puerta se abre, rápidamente y yo no me puedo ni mover. Los ojos grises de Draco coinciden los míos, que están empapados de lágrimas. - ¡¡Hermione!!- se asusta al verme._

- Yo… yo…- no se cual de los dos estaba más asustado de ver a la persona que tenia delante, de saber que yo había escuchado esas palabras o de que él supiera que lo había hecho.

- Hermione, yo…

- lo siento, la puerta estaba abierta oí mi nombre y…- cada palabra padecía mucho más rápido que la anterior y con mucho más miedo. No sabia que decir y creí que lo mejor era salir de allí pidiendo disculpas.- Lo siento.- me volteé para irme pero algo me retenía. Su mano en mi brazo.

Pansy miraba la situación desde la puerta de su habitación.

- Tenemos que hablarlo…- susurró.- Ahora ya lo sabes…- trague saliva y asientí aun sin mirarle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentados frente a frente, teniendo entre medio una silla, un par de copas, platos y todo lo necesario para que la cena sea adecuada en el restaurante. Hemos pedido, pero después de eso, nadie ha dicho nada. Cenamos sin ni siquiera mirarnos. Tengo la sensación que si el tema sale mientras comemos, nos provocará una indigestión a los dos… Es como si le tuviéramos miedo al tema, pero a la vez supiésemos que lo hemos de sacar… "No quiero… me quiero ir… cuerpo, levántate y muévete…" por mucho que lo piense mi cuerpo no me hace caso. "¡He dicho que te muevas! Levántate y vete… por que me haces esto… quiero irme… no quiero hablar del tema…". El tiempo pasa inevitablemente y mi cabeza no deja de dar órdenes a mi cuerpo para que se levante, a lo que éste no responde. El tiempo sigue pasando y cada minuto, se me hace eterno, pero a la vez es un tiempo que se hace corto puesto que los postres ya han llegado. Miro la tarta y, luego, de reojo a Draco. Deja los cubiertos.

- Hermione.- "¡Ves! ¡Cuerpo inútil, ya no nos podemos ir!". Levanto temblorosa la cabeza y me enfrento a sus ojos grises.- Yo… Siento que te hayas enterado y más de esa forma.

- Siento haber escuchado una conversación ajena…

- No pasa nada…- agacha la cabeza.

- Y siento no haberme dado cuenta antes…

- ¿Para hacer qué?- dice levantando de nuevo la cara y mirándome a los ojos. Evito la mirada sin poderlo remediar.

- No lo sé… pero yo… Si me hubiera dado cuenta…

- No hubieras podido hacer nada. Quieres a George, no a mí. Te hubieras atormentado igual que lo estas haciendo ahora… y eso era lo que yo no quería y Pansy no comprendía…

- No… te equivocas, Pansy lo comprendía…- callo un par de segundos y le miro.- pero entendía que, tanto para ti, como para mí, era bueno que supiéramos lo que el otro sentía. Lo que tu sientes por mi es muy bonito y, porque negarlo, me halaga, aunque no te pueda corresponder… Y tu, quizás después le des vueltas y vueltas y creas que no es correcto que yo me haya enterado; pero dime, y contesta sinceramente, ¿Cómo te hubieras sentido si en un futuro, no muy lejano, no me lo hubieras dicho?- Draco se para un momento a pensar antes de contestar.

- Supongo que… la verdad es que no lo se…

- Hubieras pensado en que hubiera pasado si…- Draco no contesta y se queda mirando su plato.- Draco, quizás lo que te diga ahora te duela, pero necesito saber que tu lo sabes… Aunque no te pido que ahora me comprendas, ni mucho menos que me des las gracias porque no te lo digo para que provoque ese efecto en ti, ni mucho menos.- Draco sigue sin mirarme.- Mírame a los ojos… Necesito saber que lo comprendes…- me hace caso.- Eres la persona que me ha ayudado más durante todo este tiempo y te considero mi mejor amigo… he confiado mucho más en ti de lo que, creo, que hice con Ron o Harry en Hogwarts… Tengo la sensación que tu has hecho más por mi que yo por ti y, me sabe mal no poderte recompensar por todo eso…- Draco va ha decir algo pero con un gesto le pido que me deje terminar- Se que la amistad significa que das y recibes. Da igual la cantidad en que das y menos la que recibes, pero… en este caso me gustaría poder darte lo que no puedo… me gustaría poderte devolver todos los gestos que has hecho por mi, diciéndote que yo también te quiero, pero no puedo… Me a costado mucho dejar de lado todo lo que había llegado a sentir por Ron y darme cuenta que ese amor que yo sentía por Ron era el que sentía George por mi y que yo, en realidad, también le quería a él de esa manera. Y, adivina quién estaba ahí para ayudarme a llegar a esa conclusión… Mi mejor amigo… siempre has estado ahí y yo no te puedo dar nada a cambio.- calló un par de segundos.- Lo siento, mucho más de lo que imaginas…- ninguno de los dos dice nada en unos cinco minutos. "Levántate. Ya has dicho todo lo que tenias que decirle… tiene que asimilarlo y luego… luego ya veremos que pasa…". Hago lo que mi cabeza me dice. Esta vez mi cuerpo si que hace caso.

En vez de coger un taxi, decido ir andando hacia casa. Necesito pensar en lo que me ha pasado hoy. En todo lo que ha pasado.

A decir verdad creo que todo ha pasado demasiado deprisa… Ha sido como cuando tienes un coche encima de una carretera de montaña y estas de bajada y, te das cuenta de que empieza a nevar y la carretera empieza a tener una fina capa de hielo. Tú, no llevas las cadenas porque no te ha dado tiempo de ponerlas. Le das al freno y el coche, aunque con las ruedas bloqueadas, no frena… Y llegas a un cruce y tu coche sigue sin querer frenar y, ves que, perpendicularmente a ti, van pasando coches y más coches… Temes un choque con alguno de los coches, pero vas con más gente en el auto y no dices nada… en realidad el coche no va rápido, pero tu sabes que no frena y tienes un ceda el paso a diez metros… En ese momento, no puedes decir a grito "¡Chicos, el coche no frena!" porque habría un alboroto general dentro del coche y aparecería un histerismo incontrolado, por lo que, pones tu mejor cara y decides seguir pisando el freno, deseando que no pase nada. Cinco metros y el coche sigue igual… Cuatro y no frena… Tres… Dos…Uno, temes lo peor… A cincuenta centímetros y el coche decide frenar… No puedes evitar un suspiro, pero… empiezas a oír a los que van en el auto… te critican por no haber frenado antes, pero no les puedes decir que ya lo habías probado porque, ¿de qué iba a servir?

Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza llego a la puerta de casa, estoy con la llave en la mano. Abro y veo a Pansy en el sofá. En cuanto abro me mira y, con cara de preocupación, lo pregunta con la mirada.

- Estará bien…- sonrío y cierro la puerta.

- ¿Y tu?

- Solo necesito descansar…- sonrío y me voy para la habitación.

- Hermione…- me giro y la miro.- Felicidades por tu embarazo.

- Gracias…- me voy a la cama y me tumbo en ella sin sacarme la ropa. Vuelvo a repasar todo lo que ha sucedido de nuevo hasta que me quedo dormida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Han pasado ya un par de días desde lo de Draco y, en ellos él y yo, misteriosamente, no nos hemos encontrado. Me sabe mal… También, en este par de días la familia Weasley ya sabe lo de mi embarazo… No se la reacción de Ron porque fuimos (George y yo) a decirlo un día que sabíamos que no estaba.

Ahora, estoy en la oficina haciendo un informe. Pansy ya esta trabajando de secretaria y, la verdad, es que es genial. No se como no la contratamos antes.

- Hermione…- Pansy entra en el despacho con unas hojas en la mano y me mira de reojo.

- Dime.

- Tienes una visita no programada…- dice mirándome.

- ¿Quién es?

- Potter.- me mira dejándome un papel más encima de mi mesa que ya parece un montón de hojas encima de un poco de mesa. (N/A: en vez de una mesa con unas hojas…)

- ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Dice que tiene que hablar contigo y que es 'bastante urgente'

- Dile que… no se… dile que pase.

- Entendido…- sale y al poco entra Harry.

- Hola…- dice desde la puerta.

- Hola Harry.- me levanto y voy hacia él. Le doy dos besos y cierro la puerta.- Siéntate…- lo hace en una de las sillas de delante del escritorio.

- Veo que tienes algo de trabajo… pero es que era algo…

- Importante… si, me lo dijo Pansy.

- Si…- dejo el trabajo a un lado y miro a Harry.- ¿Qué pasaría si Ron se enterara de lo de tu…?

- ¿Embarazo?- termino su frase.- Nada, ya esta hecho. Además no le incumbe…

- Algo si que le incumbe, ¿no crees?- no me deja decir que 'no'.- Da igual la respuesta. Ya lo sabe.

- ¿Y?

- Digámoslo así… no le ha sentado muy bien…- me lo quedo mirando.- Nada bien.

- Pues tiene un gran problema…

- Seguramente querrá 'hablar' contigo y bueno…

- Lo se… pero yo no quiero hablar con él…

- Espero que algún día me lo cuentes…- dice suspirando.

"Toc-Toc" llaman a la puerta y parece Pansy de nuevo.

- Hermione…Tienes otra visita y creo que no te gustará…

- ¿quién es?- pregunto intrigada

- Ronnald Weasley… y por la cara que pone diría que sabe lo de tu embarazo…

- Algún día debía de enterarse…- suspiro y miro a Harry que hace una media sonrisa.

- ¿Qué hago?

- Dile que… no se… invéntate algo…- Digo haciendo un medio puchero.

- Entendido. Pues le diré que… estas con alguien importante –mira a Harry sin estar muy convencida - Y que… tenéis para rato…- me guiña el ojo, sonríe y se va hacia a fuera.

- Es muy buena de secretaria…

- Como toda buena Sly no le costara mentir…- dice Harry con un tono algo desconfiado.

- Si, es buena Sly como buena secretaria…- Harry me mira y con los ojos pide disculpas. – Ya que debemos estar aquí un rato… creo que es el mejor momento para explicarte unas cuantas cosas…- Harry asiente.- ¿Recuerdas cuando, en Hogwarts salía con Ron?

- Erais la pareja del año, Hermione…

- Si… todos decían algo…

- Principalmente que erais la mejor pareja que podía existir…

- Eso te lo desmiento ahora y para siempre.

- Pero… si no discutíais… desde que empezasteis a salir no discutíais…

- Si, pero…- me levanto de la silla y empiezo a andar por el despacho.- Durante el último trimestre del último año, no se exactamente qué paso… o más bien qué narices hice… pero las cosas dejaron de ir bien y aunque Ron creyese que nadie lo notaba yo si.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Harry, sigues sabiendo usar la legeremancia?- Harry asiente. Respiro hondo y me lo quedo mirando.- úsala…- Harry me mira a los ojos y tengo la sensación de no estar sola… es una sensación algo rara… mis pensamientos podrían llegar a tener un opositor una discusión en mi cabeza, una voz seria la mía y la otra… la de Harry, supongo.

**Flash Back (En el cual ha entrado Harry)**

Era el principio del tercer trimestre del último año. Estaba en la biblioteca, yo estaba estudiando ya preparándome los exámenes finales. Harry y Ron se encontraban en el Campo de Quidditch. Querían salir de Hogwarts habiendo ganado la copa de Quidditch por ultimo año… eso me recordaba a Oliver Wood en sus tiempos de capitán. Hacia mucho que no lo recordaba… era buen capitán, pero ahora Gryffindor no se podía quejar, tenia a Harry y tenia las ideas bastante claras respecto el equipo…

Era ya tarde cuando decidí que por ese día ya tenía bastante de estudio. Recogí todo y me fui hacia la sala Común.

Subía las escaleras algo metida aun en los estudios…

- Ron…- la voz era de una chica. Paré en seco y miré el pasillo. Era una Ravenclaw que conocía de alguna clase. Era rubia. Estaba abrazada a Ron y él parecía no poner resistencia… yo, estaba asustada, pero no podía hacer nada, no quería y mi cuerpo no respondía. Me quedé en el pasillo, medio escondida hasta que ellos se fueron a algún otro sitio. No oí nada más que risitas estúpidas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Hermione… Mione…

- ah…- miro hacia la derecha, es Harry.- ¿qué?- digo algo descentrada.

- llevo rato llamadote… ¿estas bien?- vuelvo a mirar hacia la chimenea.

- ¿qué podría ir mal?- susurro y miro a Harry y sonrío.- No, estoy bien.

- Oye, he quedado con Ron a bajo, en el Comedor, ¿vienes?

- er… no, no tengo mucha hambre.

- Está bien… pues luego venimos.- asiento.

Me he planteado muchas cosas y ya es de noche. "_No le echaré en cara lo que he visto… no de momento seguro que no era él o si lo era… debe de haber alguna explicación… seguro…_". Me levanto de la cama con mi camisola blanca y me pongo las zapatillas. Bajo a la sala común. No hay nadie. Voy al dormitorio de Ron y sus compañeros.

En la habitación se oyen los ronquidos tímidos de alguno de sus compañeros y, de la cama de Harry (que esta con las cortinas echadas), un murmullo. Si escucho bien las voces, creo que son Harry y Ginny, pero la verdad es que prefiero no saberlo. Voy a la cama de Ron, esta dormido. Hecho las cortinas y un conjuro silenciador. Me meto en su cama. Le hago caricias hasta que se despierta.

- Hermione… ¿qué haces aquí?- su voz esta aun dormida.

- No podía dormir…

- Eso es que no has comido…- se sienta, igual que yo.

- No todos necesitamos tener el estomago lleno…- Ron me besa en los labios de forma dulce.

- Tienes razón, algunos necesitan estudiar…- dice sonriendo.

- Puede…- Empieza una sesión de besos.- ¿Ron…- beso-…puedo… beso…- quedarme…- beso…- a dormir contigo?- le miro tiernamente y él asiente.

- Si…- Es algo tarde así que después de un beso bastante profundo, me abrazo a él y me quedo a dormir con él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Viernes por la tarde… hace dos días de lo de la chica de Ravenclaw y casi lo he olvidado. Quiero a Ron y no creo que fuera capaz de hacerme algo así. Hoy he decidido no estudiar. Hoy me tomo un descanso. Voy hacia los invernaderos, me apetece ver plantas y no ver alumnos con libros…

- Dyana…- la voz me es familiar… Estoy dentro de uno de los invernaderos y miro el pasillo perpendicular a mí. Veo a una Hufflepuff. "_Debe de estar con el nov…_" Mis pensamientos quedan cortados cuando veo a Ron Weasley besarla y, no es precisamente un beso accidental.

- Me haces cosquillas…- Ron le besa el cuello como me lo hizo a mi hace poco. "¡_Merlín! Hermione…tienes que salir de aquí_". Aun no se muy bien como pero consigo empezar a correr hacia dentro del Castillo. Entro en la sala de Menesteres. No hay nadie, cosa que me alegra.

En la sala hay un pequeño sofá, un espejo y una mesita con un jarrón. Me apoyo en la puerta y resbalo hasta quedarme sentada.

- No es cierto… no era él… Ron te quiere…- intento convencerme sin mucho éxito. Consigo ponerme de pie y me miro en el espejo. "_Ojos rojos e hinchados en la cara de una idiota que no se atreve a preguntarle la verdad a su novio…"_ Me volteo y veo el jarrón, es tentador tenerlo ahí, así que doy un par de pasos lo cojo entre mis manos y lo empotro contra el cristal que, junto al jarrón, queda hecho añicos. Miro los pequeños trozos de cristal y cerámica _"¿Por qué me siento como ellos?…_"

Pasa un rato y me doy cuenta que he dejado de llorar y que estoy sentada en el sofá con las piernas abrazadas a mi. "_Y… ¿ahora?_" No tengo ni idea de lo que hacer…

La puerta de la Sala se abre, me asusto y me levanto de un vote.

- ¡Hermione!- Ron se alegra de verme _"¿tendría que hacer yo lo mismo?"_

- hola…

- Se puede saber qué hacías… no sabíamos donde estabas y…- Ron se da cuanta de los trozos de espejo y del jarrón.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Pues… se cayó…

- ¿Hermione, sabes que mientes fatal?

- …

- ¿Qué paso?- Ron me coge la cara con las dos manos para hacer que le mire a los ojos.

- Sólo…yo… tire el jarrón…

- ¿Por qué?- no contesto.- Hermione…

- Yo…- pongo mis manos en las suyas y hago que deje de tocarme.- ¿Quién es Dyana?- Ron parece que no conoce ese nombre.

- No se…

- ¿En serio?- no había planeado hablar de eso, pero él preguntó.

- ¿Venga Hermione, crees en serio que te mentiría?- dice con una sonrisa de las que deshace.

- Yo…no, claro.- Ron me abraza y me besa. "_¿Por qué he dicho todo lo contrario de lo que pienso? ¿Por qué en vez de decir si, he dicho no?_". Ese beso sigue a otro y a otro que es seguido por una caricia que me levanta la falda… Poco a poco nos vamos quedando sin ropa, aunque no estoy muy convencida de ello… aun así, se que terminaremos haciéndolo. Él quiere…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡Increíble, ya estamos a un mes para salir de aquí!- Ron tiene razón, solo queda un mes… puff… Durante estos dos meses que han pasado pues… la verdad es que no he vuelto a ver a Ron con ninguna chica, pero… no se que pensar ya…

- Herms… ¿tu qué piensas?- Harry me mira ante la pregunta que no he oído de Ron.

- Pensar de qué…

- Sobre que Harry traiga a Ginny a la fiesta de final de curso.

- Se supone que es su novia ¿no?- Harry asiente.- Pues hazlo.- Nos quedamos callados delante del lago. Pasa un buen rato. Miro la hora las cinco y media.- me voy…

- ¿Donde?- Ron me tiene cogida por la cintura.

- A la biblioteca… He quedado con Neville.- le beso en los labios y me despido de los dos Gryffindor.

Al llegar a la biblioteca Neville esta ya con todo de libros. Prometí ayudarle a estudiar y se lo ha tomado muy en serio. La verdad es que tiene mucha fuerza de voluntad.

Cuando terminamos son más de las ocho por lo que él se va a la Sala de Gryffindor a dejar las cosas, pero yo me quedo. Tengo que devolver un libro a la señora Pince.

Luego subo las escaleras y llego al rellano de segundo piso. Una escalera me hizo subir más cuando se cambio de sitio. Ahí veo una de las clases que no se usan, la puerta esta entre abierta. De ella sale luz. No por curiosidad, sino porque sino no puedo bajar a la planta que toca, paso por delante…

- Eres genial…- la voz es la de… "no _puede ser… esto ya no es cierto… No había vuelto a pasar_".

- Tu lo eres…Cariño…- "_De esta no pasa… esto si que ya no es un accidente…_" Paso de largo y me voy a la Sala Común. Ahí esta Ginny.

- Ginny…- Deja de leer el libro que tiene en sus manos.

- Dime.

- Dile a tu hermano, cuando llegue que venga a la Sala de Menesteres…

- Vaya Herms…- no dejo que termine la frase me voy hacia la sala.

Pasa una media hora hasta que la puerta se abre y aparece Ron.

- Hola.- Ron mira la sala. Esta vez hay una silla solamente.- Ginny me dijo…

- ¿Quién es Dyana?- sigo sentada en la silla, Ron se queda enfrente de mi, de pie.

- ¿Otra vez? No se quien es…

- Pues ella bien sabe quien eres tú…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- parece que ahora si sabe quién es.

- Pues que creo que ella si te conoce bien…

- Explícate…

- Eso te lo tengo que decir yo, ¿no crees?- me levanto de la silla y me acerco a él.- ¡Quiero, mejor dicho, te exijo que me des una explicación! No entiendo nada… y te juro que he intentado buscar un algo para entenderlo…

- No es nadie…

- ¡¡RON!! Sabes que me estas mintiendo. Te he visto y te vi. Y lo mejor de todo es que no solo te vi con ella, sino con otra… una Ravenclaw rubia, no se su nombre, pero me da igual…sólo quiero que me digas la verdad… ¿has estado con ellas?

- Yo… si…- ni si quiera baja la cabeza. Me sigue mirando a los ojos. "_Duele…_" Me giro y miro la silla.

- ¿Te has acostado con alguna de ellas?- antes de que responda me volteo.- Y di la verdad…

-No…

- La verdad…

- No, de verdad…

- Vale Ron… no te creo…

- Pero…

- ¿Y, sabes el por qué no? Porque te vi. Te vi con Dyana. Hoy, no hace ni una hora… muy acaramelados, en un aula…- Ron no dice nada.- ¿Sabes lo peor? Creo que llevas haciéndolo hace tiempo…

- Yo…

- Ron…te quiero y te seguiré queriendo… pero me has hecho daño… No pienso ser yo la que corte esta relación… Así que espero que sepas hacer lo correcto.- paso por su lado y me voy a la cama.

La verdad es que doy unas cuantas vueltas antes de dormirme, pero al fin lo consigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana siguiente… bajo algo nerviosa… no se que debo hacer cuando me encuentre a Ron… "¿Cómo narices se supone que tengo que actuar?" Respiro hondo y bajo. Él esta ahí, junto con Harry y Ginny. Hablan animadamente.

- hola Herms…- Ginny me saluda a lo que Ron se voltea y se me acerca.

- Buenos días…

- hola, ¿qué tal dormiste?- Dice cogiéndome de la cintura y plantándome un beso de los que hacen historia.

- Yo…yo… me desperté mucho mejor de lo que dormí.-Sonrío y pongo mis manos en su nuca y lo vuelvo a besar. Cuando el beso termina Ron me coge de la mano.

- Vamos a comer…- Harry asiente coge a Ginny y se van delante nuestro.

- Ron…- andamos hacia el comedor y decido preguntarle.- esto quiere decir que vas a…

- Que lo siento y que lo voy a dejar… que yo también te quiero…- sonrío más para mi que para él.

Pasaron las horas y llegó la tarde. Ron se disculpó y dijo que tenía que hacer algo importante y se fue. Harry y yo nos miramos intrigados.

- ¿Sabes que sois la pareja del año?

- Si… por eso Ginny y tú nos seguís los pasos…- digo con una sonrisa pícara.

- Yo no me llevo a Ginny a la Sala de Menesteres y te lo digo a ti para que la avises…

- Sabes… Ron cuando quiere es un sol…- me tumbo en la hierba de la orilla del lago.

- Si… pero solo cuando y con quién quiere…

- Quizás tenga suerte…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Creí que las palabras de Ron eran ciertas, que me quería y que dejaba a Dyana, pero solo dijo una media verdad. Había dejado a Dyana, si, pero para concentrarse en la chica rubia de Ravenclaw que descubrí que se llamaba Nadia… Las peleas entre Ron y yo, aunque escondidas de la gente, habían aumentado. Ya no solo yo chillaba sino que él también. Sacaba argumentos estúpidos que no tenían donde sujetarse y yo le pedía explicaciones sobre Nadia… Las últimas semanas habían sido horribles, pero lo peor fue la ultima discusión, donde le eché en cara que le quería demasiado y que quizás lo nuestro no iba tan bien como creíamos… Intente salir de la habitación pero él me retuvo… Me pidió que le diera una solución, pero la única que podía ser válida yo no la quería ni oír así que sólo le dije que él tenía que buscarla. Le sigo queriendo más de lo que cree… y el hecho de estar con él y saber que cuando se va puede estar con Nadia o alguna otra me duele… me duele mucho…

- Hermione, no hay nada que hacer, esta decidido…- Ron me estaba hablando a la vez que evitaba mi mirada. – Me voy… mis padres ya lo saben, Harry, mis hermanos…  
- ¡si! ¡Y decides que yo sea la última! ¡Pensé que era alguien en quien confiar! – me encaré. Siempre había sido su mejor amiga, siempre me había tenido en cuenta en sus decisiones…  
- Si Herms, y por eso te lo cuento…

- ¡¿Soy alguien en quien confiar y por eso me lo dices?!- No entendía a que venia esa cara, esos gestos y mucho menos esa declaración, el último día de Hogwarts, el día de la fiesta. – Ron, no te entiendo, sinceramente... no te entiendo…- no era cierto, podía llegarlo a entender, pero me negaba ha hacerlo.

- Si estoy contigo me haré daño o peor, te lo haré a ti…- susurró casi inaudiblemente. Pensó que no lo había oído, pero lo oí. Me quedé heleada...

- ¿Dijiste?

- Eh…- por primera vez levantó los ojos y me miró.- no, nada... Sólo que espero saber de ti. – dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

- ¿Si? Pues que ilusión. Sabes que te digo, Ronnald. Que estoy hasta el gorro de tu "confianza", estoy harta de que, como llevas haciendo estos días, me trates como si no hubiera existido nunca. Como una desconocida… No, Ronnald, no digas nada y escucha, me toca a mi.- Estaba apunto de decir algo.- Por mi ya te puedes ir… - Volteé y me fui hacia el lago… sin poderlo evitar empecé a llorar. Perdía a uno de mis mejores amigos, por no decir a los dos. "Harry lo sabia todo y no me dijo nada…". Perdía a la persona a la que más quería, aunque a la vez a la que más daño me había hecho, más incluso que Draco Malfoy. Me dirigí al lago (caminando casi como un autista) y seguí llorando, pero con más fuerza… Todo se había acabado… Había intentado que lo nuestra volviera a salir a flote, pero… no pude…

- ¿Vaya Granger, tanta pena te queridísima escuela? – La pregunta en tono de burla viene desde mi espalda, pero no contesto.- Ei, Sangre Sucia, te estoy hablando.

- ¡¡NI SANGRE SUCIA NI OSTIAS!! ¡¡NO, NO ME DA PENA DEJAR ESTO, NI FALTA QUE HACE!! – si saber como me he acercado a Draco y al estar tan cerca me 'asusto' y doy un vote para atrás, con lo que piso mi túnica y casi me caigo al lago… por suerte él me agarra por la cintura y me atrae hacia él. No se como, pero llorando en su hombro.

- Lo siento, no quería alterarte…- me susurra. Asiento y sigo llorando.

- yo… yo…

- Sh… oí tu 'conversacion' con Weasley… Era difícil de no oír…- nos sentamos en la orilla y yo sigo llorando, mientras él me acaricia el pelo.

- Lo intente… lo prometo… pero… ¿Qué he hecho mal?…- ya me da igual que sea Malfoy quién este conmigo, me da igual todo…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Noto como la presencia en mi cabeza desaparece. Me tiemblan las rodillas… en realidad me tiembla todo el cuerpo… había olvidado esa sensación… esos recuerdos… los detalles… pero ahora… los he recuperado…

- Hermione…- miro a Harry que se levanta de la silla del despacho.-… yo no sabia nada…- noto como unas cuantas lagrimas han ido cayendo mientras recordaba todo eso y me las seco con las manos temblorosas.

- Lo entendí cuando te vi… cuando volviste con Ginny y sin querer le diste el teléfono a Ron…- me siento en el sofá.- Pero tenia miedo de que tu también llegases a mentirme y… y te saque de mi vida…

- Siento que hayas tenido que recordar todo eso…- Harry se sienta a mi lado y me abraza.

- Yo, simplemente, siento que pasase… podía haberlo cortado pero estaba… estaba demasiado enamorada y no sabia… no podía hacer anda…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wenas!!!!

Ya se, capitulito denso, lo siento pero era o lo contaba o deja el capitulo en ascuas y me kedava con tres tristes hojas.

Antes de empezar a contestar los RR, ya os digo ahora que no creo que al fic le queden muchos capitulos de "vida". Ya sabeis el pq del enfado de Herms… Auqneue eso no uqiere decir que yo me equivoque y la veulava a liar (que ya soy algo experta en eso) y el fik se alargue…

Weno, espero que os haya gustado el capt.

RR

**Algida**: ya veus q la bojeria sescampa XDD Espero q el capt tagi agradat i , que pensis en lo del dia 4. :P ens veiem

**Elsa:WENAS**! La verdad es que no me plantee la forma en que la señora Weasley recibia la noticia… asi q no lo puse :P Sorry. Q tl as visto el Capt?

**Hitomi**por lo que has podido leer el D-Hr esta algo olvidado. Que te parecio el Capt?

**Lira Garbo: **Me alegro mucho de q el capt anterior t gustase, peroi lo de Dr-Hr, auqne lo tenia enciam de la mesa como opcion lo acabe apartando… Sorry. Espero q este capt t aya gustado.

**Andy****-Wm:** WOLAS!!! Ahbel contigo el otro dia y te di alguna pista. Weno q t parecio el Capt?

**Karlila**y bien?? Que te parecio??

**OHNI:** OLA!!! Q ta sembla el capt¿? La teva ubeja seguéis els fiks XD

**PETONS/Muxus/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**


	18. Explicaciones, segunda parte

**WOLAS!**

Ei, antes de empezar y para que no os quedéis O.o, el titulo del anterior capi debería ser _CAPITULO 17: Explicaciones (Primera parte)_, me di cuenta al día siguiente de subirlo, pero no lo he cambiado. Sorry.

Espero que disfrutéis del capi, luego os contesto los RR. Gracias por enviarlos

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

****

**CAPITULO 18: Explicaciones (segunda parte)**

_- Siento que hayas tenido que recordar todo eso…- Harry se sienta a mi lado y me abraza._

_- Yo, simplemente, siento que pasase… podía haberlo cortado pero estaba… estaba demasiado enamorada y no sabia… no podía hacer anda…- _Estoy nerviosa, pero tengo que seguir explicándole. Por mucho que me desagrade, la cosa no acaba ahí. Intento tranquilizarme un poco y me giro hacia él. Me seco las lágrimas con las mangas de la camisa. – Harry…- el moreno se había quedado pensativo y me mira volviendo a la realidad.- La cosa…yo…puedes volver a entrar…- digo casi sin voz…

¿No ha terminado- me muerdo el labio y niego. – Yo…

- Por favor… - nos quedamos callados y le cojo la mano.- Tu pediste las explicaciones… creo que es justo que sepas todo…

- Pero…

- Por favor…- Finalmente asiente y vuelvo a tener la sensación que mis pensamientos son removidos y que podría tener una discusión a dos voces en mi cabeza.

**Flash Back (En el cual ha entrado Harry)**

- Hermione- Todo esta nevado y delante mío esta Draco con una bola de nieve en la cabeza. Yo me río.- Ahora veras.- Se agacha y hace una bola de nieve con las manos sin guantes…- me escondo detrás de un árbol. En ese momento el móvil vibra.

¿Si- la pantalla del teléfono sólo decía "número desconocido".

- Herms¿Eres tu- la verdad es que me quedo helada, no se que decir y asiento como si él estuviera delante. ¿Mione?

- Ron…- susurro.

¡Si, soy yo- esta alegre. ¿Cómo estas- no se que contestarle. Hace ya tres meses que él se fue de Londres, que he intentado olvidarle, pero… se me hace imposible yo…¿Hermione, me oyes?

- yo…yo… si, te oigo.

- He vuelto a Londres un par de días. Me gustaría verte… no viniste a verme a la estación y…

- yo…

- Por favor… me gustaría hablar contigo y…

- Esta bien…

- Esta tarde¿te va bien- Podría decirle que no y no recordar nada, pero simplemente no soy conciente de que mi respuesta es si. Cuelgo y me quedo sin poder reaccionar apoyada en el árbol.

¡Te encontré- Draco aparece de detrás del árbol con la bola de nieve en la mano, pero al verme la deja estar. - Mione…

- Era él…- no se porque pero mi cuerpo empieza a temblar. "_Volveré a verle…pero… ¿eso es lo que quiero?… ¿Me tengo que alegrar?… si es así… ¿Por qué tiemblo?… ¿Por qué tanto miedo?_"

¿qué quería- la voz de Draco se vuelve heleada, recordándome los días en que nos encontrábamos en Hogwarts y eso parece que me hace volver en mi.

- Esta aquí. Quiere verme…- Draco simplemente esperara que siga lo que mi boca intenta decir.- yo…

- Aceptaste… ¿Acierto- simplemente asiento.¡No te entiendo, de verdad¡El día que se marcho ni si quiera querías ir a verle, a despedirte¡Te medio convencí para que lo hicieras y lo más que hiciste fue verle desde detrás de un muro¡Y, ahora te llama y le contestas que si- Draco esta enfadado.

- Yo…- _"¿Por qué me duela que diga eso?… Él… tendría que apoyarme… ¿no?"_

¿Sabes como acabará la cosa- simplemente no contesto, le aguanto la mirada.- Se volverá a ir, te dejará tirada… o simplemente se aprovechará de ti y luego si te he visto no me acuerdo…

¡NO¡Ron no lo har�- Draco me coge de los hombros y presiona en ellos.

¿Qué él no que…? Hermione, mírame…- simplemente miro al suelo.¡Mírame- lo hago.- Ya lo ha hecho una vez, o mejor dicho más de una… dime un porqué para que no lo vuelva ha hacer…- no contesto. Nos quedamos en silencio y él empieza ha soltarme. Finalmente me suelta del todo y se gira.- Sabes que lo que digo es cierto, pero… Es tu vida, haz con ella lo que quieras.- Empieza a andar y sale del parque en que hemos estado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Realmente te sientes estúpida Hermione… sabes que Draco tenía razón y… aun así has venido… ¿Por qué?… ¿Crees que estos tres meses le habrán hecho cambiar¿Crees que será un nuevo Ron?… O… ¿Crees que se a cansado de alguna de sus novias y te volverá a usar¿O quizás…?… Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso…_"

¡Hola- Ron me saca de los pensamientos. Me voy a levantar de la mesa (estamos en un café) para saludarle pero él se agacha y me da dos besos.¿qué tal? Me sorprendió que aceptaras… en un principio pensé que ni me hablarías, que directamente me colgarías…

- ya…- se pasa un buen rato hablando y la verdad es que solo asiento y digo monosílabos sin atender a lo que dice, hasta que dice tres palabras que me hacen volver a la realidad.

- pues… que… te sigo queriendo.- "_Tres palabras: te sigo queriendo._" La verdad es que no sé si me tengo que alegrar o no. "_Herms__ respira hondo y di algo… pero… ¿el qué?… ¿qué se supone que debes decir?_"

- Yo… - "_Se empieza bien por un yo… pero ¿Qué hace¿Por qué se levanta y se acerca?…_" Su cabeza cada vez esta más cerca de la mía y me besa. Su beso es… es como… es como lo recordaba y le sigo el beso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me despierto poco a poco. Recuerdo que ayer no me fui a mi casa. Me quedé con Ron… y me dijo que me seguia queriendo y que lo sentia de veras… "Le quieres… le sigues queriendo Mione… Olvida el pasado." Abro los ojos y me encuentro sola en la cama de la habitación del hotel. Me levanto y miro estrañada hacia todos los lados de la habitación. "No esta…" Oigo voces que vienen de la entrada de la habitación (N/A: es una de esas que salen en las pelis que tienen una pequeña salita y una habitación, me entendéis?). Cojo la camisa de ayer de Ron (que etsa tirada en el suelo) y me acerco a la puerta. La entreabro cuidadosamente.

- … Ya te lo he dicho… Hoy mejor que no.

- Pero Ronni…- la que habal es una chica rubia de buenas curvas y… "Que lo esta besando."

- No hagas eso que ahora…- Cierro la puerta.

Me siento en la cama algo turbada. "Draco tenia razon… solo… ¿solo queria sexo?… No puede ser yo… él…" Me levanto de golpe y me visto en menos que canta un gallo. Luego abro la puerta para ver a la parejita como se separan como si hubiera habido un calambre entre ellos.

¿Sabes Ron? Eres más cabrón de lo que creía y…- la chica pone cara de no entender nada y se lo aclaro.- Si lo que estas pensando es si nos hemos acostado, si lo hemos hecho.- la chica me mira sin comprender.- Y te juro, Ron- digo volviendo a mirarlo.- que no pienso dirigirte más la palabra. Que si me buscas me encontraras pero no de buenas maneras.- Salgo de allí lo más rápido que puedo y llamo a un taxi. Creo que al taxista le dije que me sacara de ahí, simplemente. No dije ni calle ni nada.

- Señorita…- el taxista me mira por el retrovisor. Han pasado cinco minutos y no he dicho nada, solo no he dejado de pensar en cuatro palabras "_Hermione eres una idiota…_". Hago un gesto con la cabeza.- Su móvil…- ahora que lo dice me están llamando.

¿Si?

- Herms, yo te juro que no…- cuelgo el teléfono.

¿Problemas- el taxista hace una mirada muy significativa.

- Si lo quiere llamar así…- miro las calles.¿me podría dejar dos calles más arriba- él asiente.

Dos calles más arriba esta la mansión de Draco. La verdad es que creo que no le agrade mucho que le vaya a ver, pero… no se a quien más acudir.

Como algo excepcional es él quien me abre.

- Hermione…- dice algo sorprendido.

- Me fastidia tenerte que decir esto…- Draco no me comprende y prosigo.- Tenias razón…

- yo… me hubiera gustado no tenerla.- Asiento. Me hace pasar y me invita a comer algo, pero la verdad es que no tengo hambre… me pregunta que ha pasado y le explico todo…

**Fin del Flash Back**

Noto como Harry sale de mi cabeza… Esta vez, en vez de mirarle solo miro el suelo…

- Odio recordar esta parte…odio recordar que fui demasiado tonta y que no me di cuanta de lo que tenia delante… De que no había cambiado… que en tres meses es imposible…

- Hermione yo…- Harry esta visiblemente enojado, su voz lo indica.

- No harás nada igual que le dije a Draco en tal ocasión.- Se que la idea no le gusta y sigo.- Simplemente harás como si esto no lo supieras y actuarás como siempre… Él puede ser un cabrón, pero hacen falta dos personas para que pasara lo de esa noche…

- Pero…

- Ya está hecho…- nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato. Yo en ese rato me seco las lágrimas e intento levantarme para ir a la mesa y cerrar el ordenador y recoger los papeles.

¿quién más lo sabe- miro a Harry desde la silla. ¿Quién más sabe lo de Ron… lo que te hizo?

- La primera parte la saben mi madre, Ginny, Draco y George… y ahora tu…

¿Y lo segundo?

- Solo Draco, tu y George…

¿Y Ginny?

- Ginny ya perdió demasiada confianza en Ron cuando le explique lo de Hogwarts. Ella me pedía explicaciones de porque no os escribía ni quería daros el teléfono de casa… Si no, ni siquiera lo sabría ahora…

- entiendo, pero… George lo sabe.

- George es mi novio y le explique todo cuando vimos que la cosa iba más en serio y se lo quise contar y le pedí que no lo hiciera nada, al igual que acabo de hacer contigo…- digo recogiendo del todo los papeles de la mesa.

- Hermione, en serio lo siento mucho…- miro a Harry.

- No has de sentir nada, tú no hiciste nada…

- Pero…

- En realidad me debería disculpar yo por haberme molestado por no decirme nada de lo de Ron en Hogwarts, nada de lo que se marchaba, claro.- Harry asiente.- Tu, ahora, actúa como siempre, como si no supieras nada…

- Será difícil…

- Demasiado, lo sé… pero has de hacerlo… por favor…- Harry asiente no muy convencido.

- Lo intentare…

- Y, Harry, sobre lo del hotel… nada a Ginny por favor…

- Eso ser�, quizás, más fácil.- Sonríe.

¿Te vienes a comer- digo cogiendo la chaqueta. Él asiente.

- yo invito…

- Gracias…- Salimos del despacho y veo que Pansy me dejo una nota. "Me he marchado ya. No quería molestaros."

¿Sabes- Harry y yo ya estamos dentro del ascensor.- Ver tú…

- Mi horror- sonrío ácidamente al ponerle un nombre a esos recuerdos.

- Eso… Bueno, pues verlo, me ha hecho comprender el porque Malfoy ha llegado a ser un buen sustituto…- Harry sonríe de verdad, cosa que agradezco.

- Si… bueno, pero…- llegamos a bajo y veo que me he dejado el bolso en mi despacho. "_Bien Hermione_".- Harry, me he dejado el bolso arriba, espérame aquí.- él chico asiente y yo le doy al botón del ascensor y vuelvo a mi planta para entrar de nuevo en el despacho y coger mi bolso. Cuando ya lo he hecho voy hacia el ascensor de nuevo y veo que esta apunto de bajar y entro sin ver que Draco Malfoy esta ahí dentro.

- Hola…- saludo automáticamente que me doy cuanta que esta ahí.

- hola…- Las puertas se cierran y la caja del ascensor empieza a bajar, pero de repente se para de golpe y deja de haber luz.

¿qué…- Draco va al aparato de los mandos y le da a los botones. Nada. No se mueve y el botón de alarma no funciona…

- Nos hemos quedado entre dos pisos… y ya sabes…

- Lo se… en el ascensor la transportación no funciona…- Me apoyo en una pared y me dejo caer hasta quedarme sentada en el suelo.

Silencio. Eso es lo único que se puede oír. Draco se ha quedado de pie delante de mí y ni siquiera me mira. "_Ojalá nunca hubieras oído esa conversación… todo seguiría igual que hasta ahora_…". Miro la hora… cinco minutos… "_Espero que Harry se haya dado cuenta de lo del cacharro este y avise a alguien…"_

- Hermione…- miro al rubio que se sienta a mi lado.- Yo… siento no haberte dicho nada durante estos días…

- No te preocupes…- empiezo a tener mucho calor. Me quito la chaqueta.  
- Me gustaría que todo continuara como hasta ahora…- dice mirándome. Le sonrío y asiento.- Gracias…

- A ti…- Draco me mira la barriga.

¿Cómo va la cosa?

- No es ninguna cosa, será una personita… muy pequeña, pero una personita…- Me mira extrañado.- Ya me he acostumbrado a pensar que seré madre… Y, mi madre, Severus, Molly y Arthur, están encantados de ser futuros abuelos…

¿Severus- se ríe.- No me lo imagino con un bebé en brazos…

- Creo que yo tampoco. Pero mi madre esta emocionada y por lo que dijeron iban en serio…- Sigo teniendo mucho calor y miro a Draco.¿Hace calor?

- Mucho…- él mientras hablábamos se ha desatado un par o tres de botones de la camisa.- espero que nos saquen de aquí…- lo miro extrañada.- no me gustan mucho los espacios pequeños…

¿Claustrofóbico?

- si… bastante…- ahora que me doy cuenta está sudando y mucho… esta nervioso.

- Tranquilo, saldremos de aquí… antes dejé a Harry en el rellano, me dejé el bolso, por eso subí…

¿Harry?

- Vino para avisarme que Ron ya sabia lo de mi embarazo y que no le había gustado… y como luego vino Ron, para escaquearme me quedé con él en el despacho y, ahora, ya sabe el porque de mi odio a Ron…

¿Y qué dijo?

- Se lo tomó mal… como tu me quería proteger, pero no hará nada… yo se lo dije…

- Si le hace algo a Ron yo me apunto…- dice respirando como si le costara.

- Quitate la camisa que te vas a ahogar…y, estate tranquilo- yo por mi parte me he desabrochado la mía un par de botones.¿Sabes- Draco niega con la cabeza.- Dijo que eras un buen sustituto…

¿De qué?

- De él… como amigo… y yo también lo opino…- miro a Draco y él sonríe como puede.

¿Por qué no se mueve- dice refiriéndose al ascensor.

- Lo hará…

¿Cuándo?

- Cuando lo arreglen…- digo intentando buscar otra respuesta que no suene a tanto tiempo.

- Joder… remuérdame que despida al tío que lo instalo…

- No. Te recuerdo que el ascensor no lo mandaste construir tu, sino que ya estaba cuando compraste el edificio…

- … Así de mal está…

- Si quieres te puedo recordar que no lo uses más… así, de paso, harías ejercicio…- Draco me hace una mueca.- Hace calor…- me doy aire con la mano.

De repente el ascensor hace un movimiento brusco, pero sigue sin moverse. Draco se levanta de un bote y mira alrededor…

¿Cuánto más van a tardar…- Empieza a dar vueltas por el ascensor.

- Ven. Siéntate y espera tranquilizándote…

- No puedo… ya he estado ahí- dice señalando mi lado, donde ha estado sentado.- y esto no hace nada…

- Draco, de pie, tampoco conseguirás nada…- el ascensor vuelve ha hacer un movimiento brusco y la luz vuelve…- Draco va hacia los mandos y aprieta el botón de una planta. Se mueve.

Me levanto y espero a que esto llegue al destino. Cuando llega salgo (junto con Draco) lo más rápidamente posible.

¡Hermione- Harry me mira y luego a Draco. ¿Estáis bien?

- Yo si…- miro a Draco preocupada.

- Mucho mejor…- se pone la camisa.- Pero no pienso coger eso hasta tener por seguro que lo arreglan.- Le sonrío.

- Oye, Malfoy… ¿te vendrías a comer- miro a Harry como si acabara de decir una locura, igual que lo hace Draco.

- Yo…

- Para olvidar los antiguos 'problemillas'- Draco me mira y le sonrío para que acepte, él asiente.

- Darme un par de minutillos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hola de nuevo¿Qué os pareció el capitulo? Repito lo de antes, lo siento por el error del titulo…

Voy a contestar los RR que me dejasteis en el anterior capitulo:

**Andy****-Wm:** Gracias por decirme que el capi te gustó, me hace mucha ilusión! Respecto a lo de Draco… todo es cuestión de encontrar a alguien en mi cabeza :P

Weno, nos vemos!

**Celina: **en este capi tienes un poco más de idiotez de Ron, siento no haberr puesto lo de primera parte, hubiera dado más información… Weno, espero que te haya gustado el capi;) ¡Nos vemos! Besos desde Cataluña ;) (Siempre me pones lo de "un besote desde Tenerife" :p me hace gracia :D… es tu marca ;))

**Algida** ¿Qué tal portes lo de Re penjar el fic? Noia aixo si que es una merda… yo he apres a no tocar res XD

Ja veus, jo també estaria cabrevada… Has vist lo del ascensor! El somni em va traumar…�� i pujar amb tu i el Gato con Botas en el teu ascensor també XDD weno ens veiem!

**Hitomi**** Comapny: **Er… no se que dirte XD espero q el capi tagi agradat. XDD FAwkes! Nen! Q no dius res! Que set menja la llengua el gat? O la Hitomi sapropia del tecalt? XD Ens veiem

**Lira Garbo: Wenas**! La verdad es que a mi tmb me da pena lo de Draco… pero es que lo tenia en la mente y debia ponerlo… :p en realidad no soy tan mala … aunque… creo que mi currículo de Fiks no dice lo mismo XD (Hitomi te lo puede explicar si se aburre) XD Espero que te haya gustado este capi y… ya veremos laa reaccion de Ronnald :P Nos vemos!

**Karlila**No! No te comas las uñas q es malo, ademas quedan feas�� XD io sigo, tranqui. Gracias por decirme que te gusta la historia. Nos vemos!

**Nimrood** (o el Gato con Botas :P): A partir dara tavisare cuna atulitzi, tranki. Sobre mussegar el Ron… millor que no… o si… no se XD Tu misma! La veritat es q encara no se si sera neno nena, per la kual cosa no ia nom…��

Em veu traumar! Tu i la algida amb l'Ascensor XD weno i el simón tambe ("puc obrir la porta?", per favor! A ki se li acut? A tu, clar…��)

Espero que t'hagi agradat! Ens veiem!

**nindeanarion**Wolas! La vertdad es q si, unas kuantas desgracias le pasan a Hermi :p pero es la gracia de escribir el fik…Respecto a lo de Ron, creo q en este fik más de una lo a acabado odiando. Yo no le tengo mania pero en el fik salio asi… jejeje

Espero que te haya gustado el capi y… nos vemos

Weno Eso es todo por hoy. Solo me queda comenta una cosa:

La escena del ascensor.

Pésima, verdad? Weno no era eso lo que quería decir, sino que la idea surgió por un sueño (mío). Es raro soñar que te quedas encerrado en un ascensor y más si vives en un entresuelo, pero… lo soñé y creo que me traume un poco. Además quede con unas chicas (Algida, El Gato con Botas y OHNI) y me tramaron más, así que decidí subir y bajar a pata (los 4 pisos de casa de una de ellas) XD, de esta manera seguro que no me quedaba en él.

XDD

Weno ya os dejo.

Gracias por leer y dejar RR

**PETONS/Muxus/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**


	19. Entre la espada y la pared, primera part...

**A Joana, por ser quien es y por todo lo que me ha enseñado… No te olvidaré.**

****

****

**CAPITULO 19: Entre la espada y la pared, primera parte**

****

Llevaba ya un par de meses de embarazo en los que, milagrosamente, había podido esquivar a Ron… algo que hoy seria algo "imposible".

- Mione… estás segura que tengo que ir…- Pansy me mira con ojos de suplica mientras sale del probador de una tienda con un vestido muy majo de color turquesa.

- Lo ha pedido George…

- pero ¿por qué?

- La verdad es que no lo sé, pero creo que él y su hermano se llevan algo entre manos…- miro el vestido de Pansy le hago darse la vuelta.- me gusta.

- vuelven los tiempos de los Weasley…- dice mientras vuelve a entrar en el probador.

- Espero que no…- dijo riendo.

¿Sabes? Me parece increíble lo que han llegado ha hacer… llegaron ha hacerse populares en Sly- dice ya con el vestido en la mano y saliendo del probador.

¿populares?

- Quien más quien menos comento la 'bromita' a la encantadora Dolores Umbridge…- dice con rin tintín.

- Nunca imaginé que los Sly le tuvieras…

¿rabia¿Odio- la miro extrañada.- aunque, he de reconocer que en un principio no nos caía mal del todo… alguna que otra vez nos pateaba un poco (N/A. siento el vocabulario…)

- Pero si ella…

- Si… loo sé, pero el odio hacia los Gry era mayor…

- La unión hace la fuerza…

- Si, más o menos.- Salimos de la tienda. ¿Dónde vamos ahora?

- Er… no sé…

- tu también tienes que comprarte un vestido ¿no?

- Si… pero…

- Ven, se de un sitio que tiene vestidos que a ti, te quedará como anillo al dedo.- Vamos al coche. Ella conduce. – Oye…

- Dime.

¿Habéis pensado qué hareis cuando nazca la niña?

- No… aun no hemos hablado eso…- "Mione… ha dicho niña? Si, eso creo… pero… ¿niña?"¿Por qué?

- No se, porque seria raro que los padres vivieran separados si se quieren y…

- No, eso no. Digo que porque has dicho niña… porque, lo has dicho¿verdad?

- si lo he dicho… porqué… no sé… me hace ilusión que sea niña… ¿tu qué quieres?

- Er… pues no me lo había planteado aun…

¿No¿En serio!

- En serio… nunca imagine que estaría embarazada y ahora que lo estoy y lo he asumido… no se me había pasado por la cabeza qué es lo que prefiero…

- Aps… ¿Y George?

- Pues…

- No le has preguntado…

- Eso.- Aparca y bajamos del coche. Estamos delante de una tienda de ropa (muggle) que la verdad que es muy bonita (al menos el aparador).

- Entra…- dice Pansy empujándome desde detrás. – Hola… ¿esta Nayra? (N/A. para los que hayan leído Secretos de Secretos, otro de mis Fics, quiero decir que es un homenaje a ese personaje… me gustaba mucho)- La dependienta de pelo castaño asiente y llama por teléfono. Yo miro a Pansy interrogante y ella simplemente sonríe.

- Nayra?… Si, aquí hay alguien que pide por ti… Si… vale… ahora les digo… si…- La señorita cuelga.- Si pasáis, a mano derecha hay una puerta, pasad.- Pansy asiente.

Ella se va hacia la puerta tal y como nos ha dicho la señorita y yo la sigo.

¿Quién es ella- Digo mientras vamos hacia la puerta.

- Una amiga…- "Ah…". Pansy llama a la puerta y entra. ¿Nayra?

- Pansy- Una chica de pelo negro y ojos verde esmerada se lanza al cuello de Pansy. Aun no sé como he podido ver todos esos detalles en estas tres milésimas de segundo, si es que han llegado.

- Nayra¿Qué tal¿Cómo estás¿Qué es de tu vida?

- N, no, no… eso tu… Que me he enterado de algo… pero como no me llamas nunca…- De repente para de hablar y me mira.- hola.- dice tendiéndome la mano.

- Hola.- digo aceptándola.

- Ay… me olvidé… ella es Hermione Granger. – me mira.- Hermione, ella es Nayra Bladdy… una buena amiga de la infancia.

- encantada…- Ella sonríe y yo le retorno el gesto.

- Bueno¿me vas a contar?

- Si, pero antes… necesitamos un vestido para una fiesta familiar algo informal, pero que a la vez sirva para hacer notar lo que empieza a llevar dentro de ella…- dice indicando mi barriga.

¿Estas…?

- Si…

- Felicidades…- me da dos besos y se va hacia detrás de un pequeño mostrador. Antes de hacer nada mira a Pansy.- Ella es…

- si, es bruja.

- OK, pues entonces no hay problema…- coge la varita y dice algo que no llego a entender y aparecen sobre el mostrador tres vestidos. Uno verde, otro rojo y otro azul.- Los tres llevan el mismo hechizo. Si necesitan un vestido para más adelante para alguna fiesta o lo que sea, evidentemente con uno normal te tendrías que comprar uno nuevo puesto que el bebé va a crecer y tu barriga también… Los vestidos llevan un hechizo para amoldase a la barriga para no hacer presión y bla, bla, bla…

- Entiendo…- digo sonriendo.

- Son tres modelos distintos y el color cambia para que no te diga eso típico de "El vestido de la otra vez"… Varia a gusto… pero si no te gusta el color puedes cambiarlo con la varita… solo debes apuntar y decir el color.- yo asiento.¿Por qué no te los pruebas?

- Vale…- entro en el probador. De los tres que me pruebo el que me queda mejor es el rojo. Es por encima de las rodillas y de un solo tirante a un lado. Me gusta. Mientras me he ido cambiando he oído lo que Pansy y Nayra han ido hablando. Pansy le ha explicado lo de Blasie y lo de su nuevo empleo y Nayra dice que sabia lo de Blasie porque lo vio y no se que más.

Salgo del probador.

¿Cuál te quedas?

- El rojo.- Ella asiente.- Oye Nayra… ¿hasta que hora trabajas, si no es mucha indiscreción?

- Solo por la mañana… dentro de una horita termino.

¿Te apetece venir a una fiesta aburridísima- digo sin pensármelo mucho y pagándole el vestido.

- Er…

¡Venga vente! Así no me dejas sola y hablamos de todo…

- esta bien…

¿Además, sabes quien estar�- Dice Pansy emocionada.

- No, ya sabes… yo y la adivinación nunca llegamos a conectar…

- Jajaja… creo que ni tu ni nadie…- dice mirándome.- Ella lo dejo y mira que para que la gran estudiante Granger lo dejara…

¡Era una tontería- me quejo como si me tuviera que justificar.

- Lo sé Herms, lo sé… Bueno, pues el estará Malfoy…

¿Dra-Draco?

- Ajá…

¿Draco Malfoy?

- si hija, si…

¿El Gran Draco Malfoy, del que hace siglos que no sé nada?

- Si…

- Si que voy… Me acabas de convencer… ¿Crees que me reconocer�?

- Em… pues… no lo sé…

¿Has dicho que en una hora acabas- Ella asiente.- Pues dentro de una hora te esperamos en la puerta.- Sigo mientras nos despedimos. – Os invito a comer y me explicabais esto del "Gran Draco Malfoy"

¿Es el padre del bebé?

¡No! El padre es George…

- Uno de los gemelos Weasley…

- Vaya… De Sortilegios Weasley?

- Si…

- Pues nos vemos luego.- Vamos a dar una vuelta hasta que sea la hora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Bueno, pues él que decía lo de no mezclarse con ningún "Sangre Sucia" fue el primero en hacerse amigo de una…- dice Pansy que con los ojos pide perdón.

¿En serio?

- Si, y esa tal Sangre Sucia… soy yo…- digo bebiendo agua (Estamos en el restaurante y ya estamos comiendo).

- Pues no me extraña…

¿Qué quieres decir?

- Vamos Pansy… Draco era el chico que más chicas se había llegado a tirar durante las vacaciones y…

- Pero son amigos… a no ser que Herms no me lo haya contado todo…- dice alzando una ceja.

- No… por Merlín Pansy… yo y Draco nunca…

- Jajaja… no hace falta que lo jures, te has puesto roja…- dice Nayra riendo. – Draco cuando quería era un cielo… por mucho que dijese que odiaba a los sangre Sucia… me temo que lo qué más odiaba era a su padre… Él…

- Sus padres murieron…

- Lo supe por los periódicos… él no llamo…

- Yo también lo supe así…- Dice Pansy. La verdad es que no se qué decir. "Yo si lo supe… estaba con Draco cuando se entero y estuve toda la semana con él… aunque no fuera al entierro y… joder… lo pasó mal… aunque odies a una persona nunca deseas eso… NUNCA"

- No llamó a nadie…- Digo en un suspiro.

- Eso me reconforta…- dice Nayra.¿estabas tu con él- asiento.- El Gran Draco Malfoy…

- Ahora simplemente es Draco…

- Tu eres su mejor amiga, tu debes saber muchas cosas de él… yo perdí con él todo contacto en el ultimo año de curso… vosotros ibais a Hogwarts y mi padre me puso un profesor privado. "¿Cómo te vas a juntar con esos magos ineptos y Sangre Sucias? Además ese Dumbledore no tiene idea de lo que hace"- Dice poniendo la voz ronca.- Cuando puede me reboté y me fui de casa… me las tuve que apañar como pude… Pansy fue con la única que pude seguir teniendo algo de contacto, pero de forma muy discreta… De Draco supe algo, pero la comunicación, de repente, se paró… - Su voz suena algo lejana, es como si hablara para recordarse a ella misma qué es lo que pasó.

- Siempre puedes volver a reiniciar las conversaciones… el contacto…- Dice Pansy.- Yo lo hice. Además… Ya se acabó lo de tener ese tipo de familiares… Ni padres, ni madres… ni maridos…- dice pensando en Blasie.

- Tienes razón.- Dice ella animada.

Acabamos de comer y nos vamos a casa de Nayra. Esta cerca del restaurante y ella escoge un vestido para ponerse de color azul muy finito. En esa misma casas Pansy se viste con el vestido que hemos comprado (el de color turquesa) y yo con el mío, el rojo. Nayra nos deja el maquillaje.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegamos a la Madriguera. "Herms respira hondo… te lo tienes que pasar bien… omite a Ronnald Weasley y pásatelo bien…"

- Herms… ¿estas bien- miro a Nayra que esta a mi lado.

- yo…

¿Es por Ron- Veo que Pansy se a puesto a mi lado.

- Creo que si…

- Olvídale. Además si dice o hace algo lo envío ha hacer gárgaras…- Sonrío.- Además no creo que sea la única que lo haga, Harry, George… creo que todos lo haremos callar…- Asiento y respiro hondo.

- entendido… vamos allá…- Digo cogiéndome de los brazos de las dos chicas.- además, creo que quiero ver la cara de Draco…

- A ver si me reconoce…

- Jajaja, eso- Dice Pansy.

Entramos a la casa por al parte del Jardín donde están todos. Al fondo veo a Harry y a Draco hablando, Pansy me mira.

- Lo sé… pero desde lo del ascensor…

¿Estas segura que no se dio un golpe?

- No…

- Pues creo que estar cerrado en el ascensor le afectó…

- Si, puede.- Vamos andando hacia ellos.

- Hola.- Pansy saluda a Harry y Draco, que estaba despaldas a nosotros se voltea.

- hola¿qué tal- Draco mira a Nayra.

- Bien ¿y tu- Pansy y yo damos dos besos a Harry. Mientras Nayra y Draco se miran. Ella no dice nada y él tampoco, pero su mirada indica que le suena pero no la recuerda.

¿Draco, de verdad no me reconoces- dice de repente ella sonriendo. Él se queda bloqueado.

- Er… yo…

- Me habías dicho que había cambiado, pero ¿tanto- Harry no entiende nada y, Draco, mientras intenta localizar esa cara en sus recuerdos.

- Es que son muchos años…- Justifica Pansy.

¿Y qué- digo yo, mientras miro a Nayra.

- Quizás que su memoria ya no sea la de antes…- las tres chicas nos miramos alternativamente. Draco sigue sin saber quien es Nayra y Harry empieza a ver por donde van lo tiros.

- Te harán sufrir…- dice mientras le da un golpecito en la espalda.

- Muy hábil… debes de ser Harry Potter…- dice Nayra tendiéndole la mano. Él asiente.- lo se por la…

- Cicatriz, si… preguntaría quién eres pero estropearía todo…

- Es cierto…- digo yo.

- Bueno… creo que los años te han estropeado Malfoy…- dice Nayra mirándole a los ojos… parece que ya no eres el Gran Draco Malfoy - dice viendo como Draco parece que lo ha recordado. – Quizás te has vuelto pequeñito… pero no lo sé… A lo mejor, que dejara de escribirte durante un tiempo y solo lo hiciera con Pasny te… te afectó tanto que has querido borrarme de tu lista de amigos…

¿Nay… Nayra?

- Bingo…

¿De verdad eres tu? – Draco no se lo acaba de creer.

- No… soy el fantasma de la opera de Leoux Gaston (N/A¿es ese el autor? Si me equivoco avisar)…- Dice Nayra con sarcasmo. Draco sonríe.

- No hay duda, eres tu.- La abraza. "Ya lo tiene el ascensor… ¿quieres decir?"

- No digas nada, eh…- George me voltea y me besa.

- hola mi vida…- me quedo entre sus brazos. Él sonríe y luego ve a Nayra.- Te presento a Nayra.- La chica sonríe y lo saluda. Pansy se encarga del resto de la presentación.

Hola.

Siento haber tardado tanto en subir. La verdad es que no pensaba subir hasta dentro de un tiempo y quería avisar con una nota, pero… necesitaba desahogarme y escribir me ayuda mucho.

Procurare no tardar tanto en subir el próximo, aunque se me presentan los globales y … bueno, ya veremos como lo hago. Si tardo en subir lo siento.

Por otra parte, disculparme por las Notas de autora, dije que procuraría no poner tantas y en este capi salen algunas… creo que se me permite hacer algo así, nops?

Finalmente y, antes de contestar los RR, para aquellos que lo quieran saber, el capi esta dedicado. Esta vez, no es ninguna amiga ni nada por el estilo… es alguien que nos ha dejado y aunque ni siquiera sepa que escribía fics, he sentido la necesidad de dedicárselo.

**RR**:

**Hitom**i: WOLAS… pobre Fawkes… no el deixes…�� mala perrsona XD.

Weno nena, tu ya saps qui era la joana… pq donar mes explicacions, no?

**Andy****-Wm**: WOLAS! Asias or lo del capi! I porfi… no m,e odies a Ron… weno si kieres si, pero solo en este fik, vale? Sabes? Tengo un fic en que es más majo… de verdad… no se si sera por la culpabilidad que lo escribi asi de majo…��

**Lira Garbo**: WOLAS! O.o "Mi niña" :S ahora si que ya lo he leido todo XD no en serio… ASIAS PRO DECIRLO! Jejeje… es q a veces me emociono sola :P A decir vdd tambien pense de liarlos en el ascensor pero luego… cm ya me habia montado mi paranoia de que yo me quedaba encerrada y… Uix! Q mal lo pase…�� y como yo no lo pase le toco a alguiien… y ese alguien fue…? BINGO Draco XD

**SenaeyLin**: Mencanta que donguis idees. Pero la coas aya esta escrita en el meu cerbell (si es q enteinc, epro com u duito… la vtt crec q no ia res escrit). Weno Probare d'avisarte quan puji fik ;)

**Algida**: NENI! Q testimu molt! (tenia q diru). Gracies per tot i a vore si ens veiem.

**karlila** Espero q tus uñas siguan bien y q no te las hayas comido! Q no es weno�� jejej weno pues ahora ya te lo imaginas asi a Ron?

ASIAS POR LOS DOS RR

**Ely****-chan**: me guista tu conciencia XD jejeje es.. como decirlo simpatica? Jeje te podria haber presentadio a la mia pero se lio con Lucila (tmb conocido como Lucius Malfoy) y… bueno me divorcie de ella XD la locura nos coje a todos de vez en cuando. Asias por leer el fik

**Nimrood**: WOLES, asias per dirme lo del trauma Xd pero a ki se li acut preguntar allode… puc obrir la porta? Io un dia d'akest tofego! XD no museguis al Ron… weno no encara :P

**OHNI**: gracies per llegir l fik! Ens veiem

**Elsa**: no pasa nada! Asias por leerlos :P espero q este tmb te aya gustado. Y, tranjki tu mente no es la unika perturbada XDD

**Celina**: WOLAS! Me encanta lo de tu frase! I espero q me la sigas poniendo pq asi se q eres tu:P es tu marca i la vdd es q algun dia t la copiare :p jejej no, es coña, yo tengo la mia…t suena algo asi como PETONS/Muxus/Besso/kisses? Jejejeje el dia en q lo sepa en mas idiomas estara puesto XD weno me encata q t gustase el capi. Nos vemos

**nindeanarion**algun dia lo conseguiré XD no en serio… me alegro q no le pilles mania :P Gracias por leer.

**AuraBlack**gracias por decir q te lo as leido TODO! Me encanta y espero q lo sigas leyendo.

Bueno Eso es todo.

PETONS/Muxus/Besos/Kisses

Taeko


	20. Entre la espada y la pared, segunda part...

**WOLAS!**

La verdad es que no se por donde debo empezar si por dejaros leer el fik o daros una noticia… creo que mejor leáis y luego os lo explico. DISFRUTAD DE LA LECTURA:

**CAPITULO 20: Entre la espada y la pared, segunda parte**

Hermione…- al voltearme veo a Ginny sonriendo.- ¿Cómo estas?

Muy bien…

No te lo he podido decir antes pero… gracias por perdonar a Harry…

Ojalá no hubiera sido tan terca…

Bueno, eso siempre lo puedes solucionar…

?Tía Herms!- Emily se me abraza.

Hola cariño…

¿Es cierto? Dice mi padre que tú y tío George…- detrás de la niña aparece George y la coge en brazos.

A ver, di que te ha dicho tu padre…

Que vais a tener un bebé y que ella será mi tía de verdad.- dice ilusionada.

Si…- George la mira y ella se abraza y luego me abraza a mí desde los brazos de Geroge.

?Serás mi tía, serás mi tía, serás mi tía…!- Emily baja de los brazos de George y se va hacia su madre a confirmarle la noticia.

Parece que no las tenia todas, verdad…- dice Ginny mientras la ve irse.

Cierto…

Hermione… un pelirrojo bastante atontado se te acerca a toda bala.- Lo que decía Gin era verdad, Ron se acercaba y George se lo quedo mirando cogiéndome de la cintura.

¿Podemos hablar?

Ya te lo dijo todo Ron…- dice Ginny pasando por su lado y yéndose hacia Harry que no ha visto nada y que esta hablando con Lee, Pansy, Nayra y Draco.

Por favor…

No es el momento Ron.

Geroge, intento hablar con ella…

Te lo deje claro la ultima vez, no crees?

Dos minutos…- Miro a George y luego Ron.

Dos minutos crees que es suficiente para arreglarlo todo?

No, simplemente para… Merlín Herms, solo dos minutos.- "Me odiaré siempre, odiare este momento el resto de mi vida y me lo reprocharé… lo juro…". Vuelvo a mirar a George y luego a Ron.

Me arrepentiré toda la vida…- digo mientras me suelto de George y me voy hacia dentro de la casa seguida de Ron.

Al pasar por delante de Draco me mira intrigado, pero no dice nada. Creo que le sonrío sacándole importancia a que Ron va detrás de mí y que vamos a hablar. Entramos en el Salón.

Gracias…

Tienes solo dos minutos…- digo sentándome en el sofá.- Él, de pié, mira primero sus manos y luego a mi.

Lo siento… siento haber sido tan terco y haber perdido la oportunidad de tenerte… pero cuando leí tu libro yo… vi que aun me querías, que me quieres y que lo de George y tu solo es para hacerme sufrir por todos los daños que te he hecho…

Lo de George y yo va muy en serio…

Tan en serio como que estas embarazada!- Dice con un tono de sarcasmo que no me gusta.

¿Sabes que me sorprende más de ti?- No le doy tiempo a contestar.- tu ego. Si Ron, recuerdas en Hogwarts que Draco tenia el ego por los cielos, pues te juro que ahora eres tu quien lo tiene… Eres un egocéntrico acabado… y, para tu información, si, estoy embarazada y sabes una cosa? Va muy en serio lo mío con George, puesto que él es el padre.- Ron no contesta.- Sí, lo es él. Un Weasley, pero no con el que había llegado a soñar en Hogwarts, sino con uno mejor.

No es cierto… siempre huyes del tema…

¿Tema¿Qué tema?

Por que cuando te hablan del libro no contestas… ¿por qué cuando te hacen preguntas acerca de tu opinión sobre él evades la pregunta? – Se saca una hoja del bolsillo de su pantalón y lee.- "Siento que este mensaje no podrá ser contestado de la forma en que me pides, puesto que no he leído el libro mencionado. Es cierto que he oído hablar, (no sabes tu cuanto), pero no lo he comprado para, ni si quiera, darle una hojeada."

¿De dónde lo has sacado? Eso…

Si se lo escribiste a tu Dueño. – Me quedo mirando a Ron algo perdida.- Soy dueño de tus silencios y esclavo de tus palabras… bonita frase ¿no crees?

Pero… tu… él…

Si, soy yo… te encontré por la Web esa… Increíble pero por extraño que parezca la Web es la de una amigo muggle y mira por donde pude saber que eras tu con un par de encantamientos…

… Decías que no creías en la magia, yo te lo pregunte…

"De todas maneras te planteo una cuestión¿Qué te hace creer que no puede existir la magia?"- Sigue leyendo.- no te lo conteste nunca…

Pero lo diste a entender…

¿Te lo conteste?

…- Tenia razón, él nunca había contestado a esa pregunta. En realidad no había recibido la contestación a ese e-mail.

La verdad es que empiezo a creer que la magia, tal y como la entienden los muggles si que no existen…

?Eres un cabrón!- Me levanto de golpe e intento salir otra vez al patio pero su mano me coge el brazo. Me voltea.

¿Por qué?

Te crees con demasiados derechos y no tienes ninguno.- escupo las palabras. Ron va a decir algo pero calla y mira hacia la puerta, y yo lo hago también.

Tito Ron…- la voz de Emily suena asustada y Ron no puede dejarme ir para pararla porque la niña ya se ha ido corriendo hacia fuera.

¡Mierda!

Déjame ir…- digo intentando sacar la mano de su brazo.

No…

Pero…

No. Hermione, estoy hasta el gorro de que me llames egocéntrico. Tu has cambiado mucho y no solo por eso puedes llamarme a si y…

?Ron suéltala! – Charlie no ha venido solo. Emily en sus brazos mira algo asustada la escena mientras George, Harry, y Draco miran enfurismados, es Ginny quien grita y mira algo amenazante a su hermano.

¿Qué esta pasando?- Arthur y Molly también entran en la escena y poco a poco ya esta toda la familia ahí. Judith coge a su hija y a los más peques junto con la mujer de Percy y se van fuera.

¿Quieres respuestas?- digo mirando a Ron y viendo que si no esto no se acabará.- Las tendrás, pero luego no quiero que vuelvas a tocarme ¿me entiendes?- Ron no dice nada.- Además, creo que a tu familia y amigos les vendrá bien saber qué esta pasando aquí.- Ron traga saliva.- ¿a ver, por donde empiezo? A, si… "La pareja perfecta de Hogwarts" ¿Desde cuando Ron¿Desde que empezaste a liarte con otras¿Cuántas fueron?

…

Por fuera éramos lo que tu querías aparentar y por dentro yo intentaba que no me hicieras daño… creía poder olvidarme de todo cuando pasabas alguna noche conmigo… pero no. A la mañana siguiente, por mucho que tu aparentaras para el resto yo ya sabia que narices pasaba… pero ¿sabes? Creía que me querías, mejor dicho, me auto-engañaba, porque yo a ti si te quería… Seguramente más de lo que lo hacían las chicas con las que pasabas el rato… Para ellas yo simplemente debía ser la tonta, la engañada, la boba, la que no se da cuanta de nada. Y, en algunos de sus pensamientos si estoy de acuerdo, en los que era tonta, boba y estúpida para no dejarte.- silencio. Nadie se atreve a decir nada. No me fijo en las caras de los demás, solo veo a Ron.- ¿Sabes lo que me repetía día tras día? Que todo era una confusión… y luego iba a tu cama… para seguir creyéndome mis mentiras. ¿Pero eso no es quizás lo peor? Te di la oportunidad para que me dejaras las cosas claras, que me dijeras que estabas con otras y no me lo dijiste. Te lo sonsaque yo. Te di la oportunidad de que acabaras de hacerme daño, yo no podía me sentía hecha polvo y aun te quería, te lo dije… pero el pelirrojo de Hogwarts y seguramente uno de los que mejor sabia hacer un polvo sin que su novia se enterara, no quiso hacerlo y prefirió seguir haciéndome daño hasta que el día de la graduación me dijiste que te ibas. – Cojo aire antes de escupirle las siguientes palabras.- Esperaste el tiempo necesario para no dejar de tirarte a la Rata de biblioteca y a unas cuantas más a mis espaldas.

Yo…

No Ron, no he acabado así que siéntate porque vas a acabar de oír la historia y todos ellos también.- Digo señalando al resto de la familia y amigos sin mirarle.- Ahora viene lo más divertido, lo que nunca explique a Ginny porque era mi mejor amiga y tu hermana… pero sabes, creo que es hora de que lo sepa. ¿Recuerdas esas tres palabras dichas en aquel café después de no vernos desde el día de la graduación y después de decirme 'pensé que ni me hablarías'¿Las recuerdas?

…

Pues yo te haré memoria: Te sigo queriendo… si eso dijiste.- hago una sonrisa irónica.- ¿Desde cuando sabes lo que significa ese sentimiento? Porque no se si has podido llegar a demostrárselo a nadie.- Me callo un par de segundos.- Fui una estúpida al no escuchar a Draco y decirte que no. Que no quería saber nada de ti, pero seguía enamorada de ti y creí que habrías cambiado pero solo querías una noche de sexo ¿Verdad?- No contesta.- Ahora ya me da igual quien fuese la rubita que te despertó y que me encontré coqueteando contigo en la puerta de la habitación del hotel, pero lo que no me da igual es como me sentí yo.

Ella…

¿A caso crees que he terminado?- Digo alzando una ceja.- ¿Ginny, recuerdas el viaje a Barcelona¿Mi viaje a Barcelona?- No me volteo para verla. Sólo miro a Ron.

Er… si…

¿Por qué te llamé¿Por qué volví?

Er…yo…- "Esta temblando… mejor deja de preguntarle. Esta turbada"

Da igual, creo que Ron puede contestar a esto.

Eh… no te gustaba…- dice en un susurro.

Respuesta incorrecta. En serio Ron, te creía más inteligente… ¿Estas seguro que no lo sabes? A ver…- Me pongo una mano en la barbilla como pensando.- Te voy a dar una pista: un colegio, en Barcelona, un profesor al que no me presentaron… ¿Seguro que no recuerdas nada¿Profesor Weasley de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

er…

Veo que empiezas a recordar… ¿Qué tal tus alumnas¿Algún polvo que destacar?

¡Hermione yo no haría tal cosa!- dice dando un paso hacia delante.

¿Por qué dudo de tus palabras¿Será porqué me has metido cientos y miles de veces? Ron… escucha bien lo que te voy a decir: el personaje del libro del que se enamora la protagonista de mi libro y con quien decide pasar el resto de su vida solamente es un reflejo idealizado que había en mi cabeza sobre ti, pero nada más. Entre la ficción y la realidad hay un abismo enorme. La protagonista de mi vida ya ha decidido con quien se va a quedar y lo que hará con su vida y tu no estas incluida en ella.- Silencio.- Sólo me queda pedirte un favor y espero que lo hagas realidad porque sino la cosa puede acabar muy mal: Olvídate de mi existencia. Para ti no soy nadie, así que si alguna vez te cruzas por la calle o subimos en el mismo autocar, lo que sea, haz que parezca que no me conoces, porque no me voy a seguir convenciendo de que has cambiado.- Me volteo y es cuando me doy cuenta que Ginny esta siendo consolada por Harry y que Molly esta en algo parecido a un estado de shock como casi todos los de la sala. Me voy de ahí y me voy hacia el coche.

Tía Hermione…- antes de subir al coche veo que Emily se acerca hacia mi. Al llegar me abraza y yo a ella. – lo siento… no llores…

No lloro…- O eso intento no hacer.- y no debes de sentir nada… te tengo que dar las gracias por ir a buscar a tu papa…

Tio Ron te hacia daño… y yo no quería…- Emily me abraza más fuerte, mientras la subo en brazos.

No pasa nada… ya ha pasado todo.- Pruebo de calmarla a ella mientras intento hacer lo mismo conmigo. Supongo que no pasa un minuto que George esta andando hacia nosotras, junto con Judith.

Hola…- dice Judith sonriendo.- Emily ven con mama… Hermione y George necesitan hablar.- Emily pasa a los brazos de su madre. Ha dejado de llorar.

Se van. George me mira y yo simplemente me abalanzo hacia él.

Yo… lo siento… no pretendía que…

Sshhh… No llores… algún día debían enterarse…

Si, pero no así…

Lo sé… pero no te preocupes por eso…- asiento. Nos quedamos callados y abrazados. Me separo un poco de él y le miro a los ojos.

Y todo… por el libro…

Lo que puede llegar a hacer un libro…

Te quiero, George, te quiero mucho- Le beso.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hola de nuevo.

Bueno ya habies leido y creo que puede q os hayais dado cuenta de mi noticia y sino yo os la digo:

Se acabo.

Si, señoras y señores esto se ha acabado… y no sabeis la pena que me da. Nunca pensé que llegaría a decir estro pero… se a acabado el fik y no he matado a nadie (el padre de Herms no cuenta)�� jo. Ya se ha estropeado mi currículo.

Muchas gracias por leer el fic. De veras. Me ha encantado abrir el correo y leer los RR que dejabais y todo lo que me comentabais en ellos. Me ilusionaba y todo al hacerlo :P pero weno… se acabó.

Aquí os contesto los RR:

**Karlila**Hola! Me alegra saber que tus uñas van mejor :P y gracias por decir lo del fik. Espero que te haya gustado el Capt.

**Algida**Hola Wapissima! Que tal? Graies per estar allá llegint el fik i tot aixo! Io tmb Testimu. Espero que t'hagi agradat el capt. ¿Qué tal el viedoclip de McFly?

**Nimrod** FELICITATS ;) jejejej sento el retard de vtt… em setno fatal pq u tenia escrit a la agenda i va i no la mrio… sok burra. Respecte el RR, si La Nayra es la de SdS (Secretos De Secretos) si tel llegeixes ia diras que et sembla. Te dfe fer una prgunta q sempre movlido… q significa Nimrod:S u saps? Weno espero qel capt tagi agradat.

**Marce**Wolas! Gracias por la opi, que te parecio este capi?

**Hitomi**Gracias por leer el fik. Y mira ya sabes que pasa con ron XD Espero que te haya gustado el capi.

**Ohni** cony! Amb perdo, pero mas dexplikar lo del final del RR q no u e pillat y si em de kedar. ¿Qué tal el capi? Ens veiem.

**Andy****-Wm:** WOLAS! Gracias por los animos y por todo el apoyo que me has adodo desde el incio del fik. Eres genial! Espero que el capi te haya gustado.

**Lira Garbo:** HOLA! Me planteare hacer algo de Herms Draco, pero no lo se… ia se vera Xd si lo hago ya te avisare XD Weno… ¿q t parecio el capt?

**Emy**WOLAS! Que tal? Has consegudo colgar el segundo capt? Si es q no avisame… me alegro de concocerte de veras. ¿weno… qu t aprecio el capt?

Espero que os haya gustado.

Mientras escribía las contestaciones he ido dándole al coco y puede que haya un pequeño epilogo, pero no lo se… ya veremos.

GRACIAS POR TODO

**PETONS/Besos/Muxus/Kisses**

**Taeko**


	21. Epilogo

**WOLAS!**

Si, lo sé, el anterior capi era el ultimo, pero…. Cuando lo colgué me di cuenta que me quedaban aun un par o tres cables sueltos y aquí esta una para atarlos.

Os dejo con el Epilogo y luego nos vemos un poco más abajo.

**CAPITULO 21: Epilogo**

Sinceramente no me lo podía creer pero si, había pasado ya casi un año desde esa fiesta en que me encontré con Ron por última vez. Desde entones mi vida había dado un buen giro. Pero no sólo la mía, sino la de George, las de Ginny y Harry lo iban ha hacer dentro de poco y la de Draco o la de Pansy misma también…

Podría empezar diciendo que esa fiesta en la que toda mi historia de Ron había salido a la luz como una bomba de relojería, pretendía ser un momento emotivo en la que George me pediría de casarnos, pero Ron lo estropeo (palabras de George). Pero bueno… Finalmente, para pedirme que me casara con él, decidió hacerlo delante de mama y Severus (por cierto su vida también va a cambiar, luego lo explico). Cuando me lo dijo me puse muy, muy colorada y acepté aunque no recuerdo como acepté si lo dije o simplemente asentí… "Estaba en una nube". La cuestión es que me casé con George para al cabo de un mes y poco tener a mi hija. Es una niña preciosa… pelo pelirrojo, ojos miel, despierta, movida… "Salió al padre… porque realmente creo que a veces sólo lloriquea para ver si voy a ver que le pasa y cuando llega esta riendo… Pobre Dumbledore si le toca tenerla en el colegio… o mejor dicho pobre Severus… Seria divertido verles, porque hay que reconocer que la quiere y mucho."

Mama y Severus se han ido a vivir juntos a casa de él y, hay que decir que es una señora casa. Es enorme. Ahora están esperando a que sean vacaciones de verano para casarse… mi madre esta muy contenta. De vez en cuando dejo a Niara en casa de sus abuelos maternos y me voy de compras con Ginny. Ella y Harry esperan un bebé. Un chico y el nombre casi ya lo tienen decidido de antes de saber si era chico o chica, será Sirius James Potter…

Por otra parte esta Draco, bueno mejor dicho están Draco y Nayra. Empezaron una relación que parece ir sobreruelas, cosa que me gusta mucho. Draco babea con su ahijada, la llama La pequeña Nia… De vez en cuando le hace algún regalito, pero es aun muy peque como para darse cuenta, pero yo se lo agradezco.

Y, finalmente, esta Pansy. Su vida cambio mucho desde que pudo hacerse con el papel del divorcio de Blasie. Actualmente sigue siendo mi secretaria ("no se que haría sin ella") y esta con Lee Jordan. Él la mima mucho y ella se deja querer.

Herms…- alguien me mueve.

Mmm…

Hermione…- el susurro en la oreja me da cosquillas y me muevo y poco a pocote desperezo.- siento despertarte pero… tu hija te reclama…

¿Y porque a mi y no al padre?- digo con los ojos abiertos y mirando a George que esta sentado en la cama y con Niara en brazos. "Se ve tan pequeña…"

Porque tiene hambre y su padre no le puede dar de comer…- me incorporo y cojo a Niara.

Eres un trasto¿lo sabes verdad?- mitras le doy el pecho ella va durmiéndose y miro a George que esta embobado mirando a su hija. - ¿Qué te pasa por la cabeza?

¿Te la imaginas junto a Emily en Hogwarts? – dice sonriendo.

Pobre Severus… la que le espera…- digo mirando a la peque que se a quedado dormida.

Si… el clan Weasley… -me levanto y voy hacia la cuna de Niara y la pongo a dormir. Luego vuelvo a mi cama y George ya esta sentado en su parte de cama.-Espero que no la líe…

¿Y tu lo dices?- digo alzando una ceja, mientras me siento en mí trocito de cama.

Esto… no soy el más indicado¿verdad?

Verdad…-me acerco a él y lo beso mientras él me abraza. - Niara el terremoto de Hogwarts…- digo sonriendo.- Mientras no sea la mitad que tu me conformo, aunque lo veo difícil…

¿Cómo que la mitad? No puede ser ni la cuarta parte… Que no Herms, no me mires así, que yo la lié mucho y…

Te estas volviendo aburrido…

¿Seguro?- dice haciéndome cosquillas.

Al vamos a despertar…- digo como puedo.

Pues cambiemos de guerra…- dice empezando a besar como él sabe. Sus besos siguen siendo iguales, mejorados quizás con el tiempo, pero me siguen encantando.

Me gusta más esta que la de antes…- digo entre besos. Se aparta y sonríe.

¿Para cuando has de acabar ese libro?- dice mientras me mira picadamente.

aun hay tiempo…

¿Y que te parece hacer una escapadita los tres a Barcelona y disfrutas de ella como no pudiste hacerlo la otra vez?- Me besa buscando en él una afirmación.

Si me das otro como esos acepto…

Y más que te daré…- dice besándome. "Volver a Barcelona… Eres genial George…"

* * *

?Ahora ya si que se acabó! Gracias por leer y dejar RR, que por cierto ahora contesto: 

**algida**: Com pots veure si que hi ha hagut epilogo ;)

Gracies per haver-te'l llegit tot. TTM

**Andy****-wm:** WOLAS! Gracias por leer el fic, tu eres una de las que me ha seguido desde el principio y eso es una cosa de agradecer. Si, Ron es un cabron (cosa que pretendia, pero solo aki pq me cae bien) auqneu creo que en un principio la cosa no iba a acabr asi, sino mejor, pero ya se sabe… nada es lo que uno plenaza :P . Respecto a lo de otros fics, ya he empezado con uno que se llama _el punto de inflexión en mi vida: tu_ si llegas a leertelo ya me diras q te parece. GRACIAS POR TODO

**Marce**Wolas! Gracias por leer y como bien decias la historia se acaba ahí, este capt solo es para recoger unos pequeños cables sueltos. Respeto lo que decias de seguir escribiendo, como le he dicho a Andy-Wm ya he empezado una historia que se llama _el punto de inflexión en mi vida: tu_, si te lo lees ya me diras que te parece.

**OHNI:** Wolas! Com pots veure aki tens lo del Drdco y la Nay. Respcte la Emily si, mencanta, es un persontage magnific :P jejeje Yas em pasaras el fik del Sirius ;) GRACIES PER TOT

**SenaeyLin** Wolas! Tenies raó, mavia deixat haches cabkle solt :P ho has ist? Es nenea :D ya tas preparat psikologikamente? Tan mala persona soc?... pensa que no he matat a ningu… tan dulenta no soc, mes aviat em fai mes toba XD GRACIEs per tot

**LadyVega** WOLAS! Antes que nada, no te preocupes por los RR, con que lo hayas leido y te haya gustado me basta. Muchas gracias. Luego afrimerte lo que dices de Ron jejeje y si, kizas se le podria haber hecho sufrir más pero… jejeje algo de buena tengo, no? GRACIAS de vdd.

**Hitomi** algun dia se tenai que terminar la tradición del fik-lloron XD ademas rima. Gracias por leerme, tu tmb me as apoyado siempre.

**Makensy** WOLAS! Al final ubo epilogo. Sobre lo de hacer más historias George Herms, ya se vera, no descarto nada. GRACAIS por leer.

**Nimrod**WOLAS! maeltgro q gracies a mi la Hermet caigui millor y si, tranqi q continuare els altres fics :P Malegro q tagi agradat el final del fic (sense epilogo) i que GRACIES per averme llegti el fik. TTM

**Nott**: Ves comoera algo weno lo que iba a hacer? jejej q soy mala pero tmp para tanto. Espero que te haya gustado el capt. iba a colgarlo mñn despues de q lo leyeras, pero no creo que pueda... asi q sorry! Espero q te haya gusatdo y ASIAS x todo.

_GRACIAS POR TODO_

**PETONS/Muxus/Besos/Kisses**

**Taeko**


End file.
